Pourquoi ?
by Morgane 2 toi
Summary: FIC FINIE...Pourquoi? Un mot si banal peut il être le début d'une grande histoire ? épilogue, pardon du retard et merci à ts mes lecteurs
1. Default Chapter

L'histoire va être un peu longue à commencer je préviens tout de suite. Draco et Hermione se détestent alors ils ne vont pas tomber amoureux comme ça d'un seul coup. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à faire acte de générosité et laisser des reviews !

Bizz

Pte garce

Hermione passa la barrière magique pour la septième et dernière fois. Ses parents l'avaient déposée devant la gare en lui disant de réussir son année aussi bien voir mieux que les précédentes. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs qu'avoir ça à la bouche : réussir. Comme si leur fille ne faisait pas assez d'effort, ne se tuait pas suffisamment à la tâche pour eux. Hermione réprima une grimace en apercevant Pansy Parkinson et Crabbe. Une foule de parents et d'élèves se pressaient sur le quai, à côté du Poudlard Express qui les amenaient, elle et ses amis au collège. La jeune fille s'arrêta et chercha un reflet roux parmi les élèves. Sa lettre annonçant sa nomination en tant que de préfète en chef fermement serrée dans sa main. Ce n'était pas une surprise et elle s'y attendait mais avait tout de même été ravie. Un grand garçon bien bâti aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés s'approcha d'elle en courant. Hermione lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et le serra dans ses bras.

- Où est ton insigne de préfète en chef ? lui demanda Harry. Tu as été refusée c'est ça ? C'est vrai que à cause de ton mauvais exemple, Ron et moi sommes des vrais débauchés maintenant ! Je comprends que les profs aient refusé !

- N'importe quoi ! pouffa Hermione, Mc Gonagal me la donnera une fois dans le train.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Harry désigna la lourde malle que son amie avait traîné tant bien que mal sur le quai. Elle acquiesça et l'aida à monter les bagages dans le train. Harry lui expliqua qu'ils étaient arrivés en avance car M Weasley avait insisté pour comprendre comment marchait l'affichage automatique des trains de la gare moldue. Ron avait trouvé un compartiment où Ginny, Neville et lui étaient déjà installés. Hermione plaça sa malle dans le filet à bagages, libéra Pattenrond de son panier et dit bonjour à ses amis, vraiment heureuse de les voir. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances jusqu'à que le train parte. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient passé deux semaines au Terrier où ils s'occupaient en se baladant dans la nature et en se baignant dans un lac pas très loin. Ginny avait bien tenté d'initier Hermione au Quidditch mais la préfète ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise sur un balai et en plus de ça avait le vertige.

Cinq minutes après le départ, Hermione quitta ses amis pour se diriger vers l'avant du train. Il y avait un wagon réservé aux professeurs dans lequel Mc Gonagal lui avait demandé de venir.

La Griffondor frappa à la porte et entra. L'endroit ressemblait vaguement à un salon, avec de gros fauteuils, une table basse et une petite bibliothèque. Son professeur de Métamorphose la salua et lui dit que le préfet en chef n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir. Elle n'y avait plus pensé à cela. Qui serait son homologue ? Elle espérait sincèrement que Malefoy n'avait pas été choisit. Il s'était calmé au cours de leur sixième année mais certainement pas assez pour que les profs le nominent. Mais il y avait Rogue, qui l'avait sans doute appuyé, trop heureux de trouver un moyen d'enlever plein de points à Gryffondor. Mc Gonagal faisait les cent pas, visiblement mécontente. Son front se plissait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Si il est déjà en retard le 1er jour, l'année commence bien... marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione attendit encore quelques minutes, et enfin on frappa à la porte. La Griffondor retint son souffle, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Malefoy. Malheureusement, c'est le jeune homme qui passa la porte, l'air toujours aussi arrogant, les yeux toujours aussi froids. Il dévisagea Hermione un instant et s'excusa auprès de Mc Gonagal de sa voix trainante.

Son professeur n'avait pas l'air d'accepter les excuses mais lui dit d'entrer. Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil et écouta tranquillement le rôle qu'ils auraient à jouer cette année.

L'entretient dura encore quinze minutes puis leur professeur leur remit l'insigne et les laissa s'en aller.

- Et on ne retire pas de points abusivement ! ajouta-t-elle, alors que Draco passait le seuil de la porte.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et disparu dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller et se tourna vers Mc Gonagal.

- Nous sommes obligés de partager les mêmes appartements ? Je pourrais très bien retourner dormir dans la tour de Griffondor.

- Hors de question Miss Granger. Vous devez montrer l'exemple. Il faut prouver aux autres élèves que vous et M Malefoy pouvez, malgré vos maisons respectives, vivre ensemble... Sans vous entretuer ! Vous pouvez faire cela ?

- _Non,_ songea Hermione, _mais de toute façon il faut bien faire avec._

Elle acquiesça poliment et rejoignit son compartiment. Neville et Ginny faisant une partie de bataille explosive, Dean et Seamus étaient également présents et discutaient avec les deux garçons. Ils lui demandèrent aussitôt qui était le deuxième préfet en chef et leurs mines s'assombrirent quand ils surent que c'était Malefoy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va bien se passer, tenta de les rassurer Hermione.

Ron et Harry ne parurent pas convaincus.

Le reste du trajet de déroula bien, dans la bonne humeur, et quelques connaissances et amis d'autres maisons passèrent dans leur compartiment. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient enfin de retour à Poudlard. La nuit venait de tomber et l'air se faisait froid. Le petit groupe se pressa pour sortir du train, avide de retrouver la magnifique vision du château éclairé. Ron aida Hermione à descendre sa malle et ils s'avancèrent tous ensemble sur le quai. La silhouette sombre d'Hagrid se dessinait un peu plus loin, invitant les premières années à le suivre. Ginny, Ron, Neville, Harry et Hermione prirent une calèche qui les amena jusque devant le château.

Comme d'habitude, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et assistèrent à la répartition. Un grand nombre d'élèves se retrouva à Griffondor et les trois amis applaudirent vivement. Dumbledore fit bref discours de bienvenue et présenta les nouveaux préfets, ainsi que les deux préfets en chef. Hermione s'empêcha d'afficher un trop grand sourire et remarqua que la plupart des Serpentards la dévisageait méchamment. Pansy Parkinson se jeta à moitié sur Malefoy pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Hermione pensa que sa nomination ainsi que celle de Draco allait créer encore plus de tensions entre les deux maisons. Pourtant Mc Gonagal avait raison, ils devaient montrer l'exemple. Peut être qu'elle pourrait s'arranger avec Malefoy pour qu'ils puissent cohabiter dans leurs appartements sans insultes et sans se sauter à la gorge. Les plats se remplissant d'eux même la sortirent de sa réflexion.

- J'avais une faim de loup ! grogna Ron en se jetant sur du hachis parmentier.

- Il ne changera jamais ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron lui adressa un regard noir et s'apprêta à répliquer.

- Vous savez que plus deux personnes se disputent, plus elles ont de chance de finir ensemble ? demanda Harry, espérant couper court à leur future dispute.

(Me tapez pas ! me tapez pas ! C'est bien un Draco/Herm je vous rassure !)

- Hey ! firent Ron et Hermione en chœur, le menaçant avec leur fourchette.

Harry éclata de rire devant leurs mines gênées. Une demie heure plus tard, Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs.

Hermione expliqua à ses amis qu'elle devait rejoindre Mc Gonagal pour les appartements. Elle leur dit au revoir et traversa la foule d'élèves pour rejoindre la table des professeurs.

Elle vit Malefoy s'avancer en traînant des pieds, sans lui accorder un regard. Les adolescents suivirent Mc Gonagall qui les entraîna jusqu'au troisième étage. Hermione reconnut la statue de la sorcière borgne un peu plus loin, là ou se trouvait le passage secret permettant d'aller à Pré au Lard. L'entrée de leur appartements était un tableau représentait une fée bleue, qui dormait paisiblement au clair de lune. Mc Gonagall dit le mot de passe et entra, suivie des préfets.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle ronde, lambrissée de bois. Juste en face d'eux, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le lac et les montagnes au loin. Une authentique bibliothèque en bois attira aussitôt l'attention d'Hermione. Un canapé et deux autres fauteuils de couleur verts de rouge étaient disposés autour d'une table basse. Un feu crépitait doucement. Mc Gonagall leur désigna deux portes au fond de la pièce, l'une de couleur or, l'autre de couleur argentée.

- La salle de bain est sur votre droite. Je vous laisse vous installer.

Leur professeur les laissa seuls. Hermione s'approcha du feu qui éclairait doucement la table basse. Elle attendit une réaction de Malefoy, une insulte quelque chose... Mais le jeune garçon se contenta d'observer rapidement la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Intriguée mais soulagée, Hermione fit de même et entreprit de déballer ses affaires.

Vala !! Oui je sais c un peu chiant au début mais bon... le chapitre 2 est plus centré sur Malefoy, on aura ses sentiments et son point de vue. Hésitez pas à donner votre avis même si vous détestez c pas grave !


	2. 1ers cours

Voilà le 1er chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à Dragonia, Ania 14, Darkfee (ben pour les reviews anonymes je sais pas comment faire tout est en anglais je galère tro!! Si tu pouvais me dire comment faire ça serait gentil !!) et Storm and sunshine (je suis tout à fait d'accord donc ne t'inquiète pas, Draco et Hermione ne vont pas sortir ensemble dans le 3ème chapitre et se marier dans le 4ème ! Et tu remarqueras que j'ai rajouté un l à Gonagall !)

Et Xcats-la-garce je suis pas encore une garce aguerrie désolé mais je m'entraîne !!

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bizou, Pte Garce

1) Premiers cours

Draco s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta à plat ventre sur magnifique lit à baldaquin. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de recommencer une autre année dans ce château. Une année où il aurait encore à travailler des heures pour se maintenir à un niveau excellent, une année où il allait encore se faire ridiculiser au Quidditch par Potter... Il n'était pas content d'être préfet malgré tous les avantages. En fait, cela le mettait dans une colère monstre dès qu'il y pensait. C'était une fois de trop, la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase... Il savait pertinemment que son père avait mis la pression sur Rogue pour qu'il soit nommé préfet.

Alors Lucius ne le croyait pas capable de réussir tout seul ? Il fallait faire le lèche botte à Rogue pour obtenir le poste ? Draco enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il en avait marre, ras le bol de devoir toujours tout prouver. Il devait démontrer que son existence avait un minimum de valeur pour son père. Voir tous les élèves accompagnés de leurs parents ce matin l'avait dégoûté. Les voir s'embrasser, se consoler, rire... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à leur place. Mais sa famille était Malefoy et il fallait qu'il l'assume.

Draco laissa aller ses pensées. Il n'avait plus la force d'assumer justement. Plus envie d'insulter tout le monde, de provoquer Potter, de traiter Granger de Sang de Bourbe... de prouver que c'était bien un Malefoy pour résumer.

Le jeune homme se laissa bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui cognait contre le carreau. Quand il se réveilla, l'aube pointait son nez.

Draco se leva doucement, encore un peu dans les vapes. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait encore rêvé de ça. Quand il était petit et que seul dans le noir de sa chambre il entendait les hurlements provenir des sous sols du manoir. C'était Lucius, que la chute de Voldermort n'avait pas dissuadé de s'amuser avec les Moldus... Il se souvenait être resté des heures terrorisé et recroquevillé dans son lit. Draco voulait fuir de la pièce, se jeter dans les bras de sa mère... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses sentiments, encore moins sa peur.

Draco se leva enfin et vit que ses affaires avaient été rangées dans une belle armoire ancienne. Sa chambre était vraiment très jolie. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur le lac et son lit à baldaquin était éclairé par la lumière du jour dès le lever du soleil. Un petit bureau lui permettait d'entreposer ses affaires de cours et au dos de la porte était même collé un miroir. Draco sortit ses affaires et sa robe de sorcier et quitta sa chambre. Son regard s'attarda sur Granger qui tentait de faire rentrer tous ses livres dans son sac en bandoulière. Ses cheveux étaient un peu moins épais que les autres années et elle les relevaient plus souvent en queue de cheval ce qui permettait d'apercevoir son visage. La jeune fille avait un peu grandit et prit des formes. Elle s'habillait normalement, ni trop vulgaire ou provoquant, ni grand-mère. Elle était simplement jolie. Sauf que Malefoy avait l'occasion de fréquenter des pimbêches beaucoup plus mignonnes et surtout beaucoup plus stupides. Elles gobaient ses histoires et mensonges si facilement que ça n'en devait plus drôle pour lui. C'est pourquoi, ajouter Hermione à son tableau ne lui traversa pas du tout l'esprit.

La Gryffondor du sentir un regard posé sur elle et releva la tête. Draco lui adressa un sourire mesquin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Quand il en ressortit, la préfète n'était plus là. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Crabbe et Goyle lui firent signe mais Draco les ignora et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé avant leur sixième année. Ils avaient tous deux écopés d'une retenue qui leur avait permit de faire connaissance et depuis, une grande amitié les liais. Blaise était un peu différent des autres Serpentards, car il n'avait aucune haine envers les Gryffondor. D'une certaine manière, Blaise lui avait ouvert l'esprit. Il avait des cousins moldus et ne dédaignait pas leur monde. Au contraire, il y voyait très bien les points positifs comme négatifs... Tout comme dans le monde des sorciers. Blaise avait montré à Draco que le monde n'était pas tout noir comme son père le lui avait appris. Les garçons profitèrent du petit déjeuner pour draguer deux jolies Serpentards de sixième année. Puis, ils se dirigèrent ensemble en cours, en partageant leurs opinions sur leurs futures nouvelles conquêtes. Pansy se joignit à eux (enfin s'incrusta plutôt) et ne les lâcha plus de la matinée, au grand malheur de Draco.

Hermione se dirigea à la table des Gryffondor où Harry et Ron prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

Les deux garçons la saluèrent en chœur. Elle déposa sur la table la pile d'emploi du temps à distribuer et s'assit en face d'eux. Ron tendit le bras et prit l'une des feuilles tandis qu'Hermione tartinait son beurre sur une grande tranche de pain.

- Alors cette journée ? demanda Harry à leur ami.

- On commence par métamorphose, puis deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques, dit Ron. Cet après midi c'est histoire de la magie et... Aïe ! Deux heures de potions...

- Avec les Serpentards je suppose ? marmonna Hermione.

- Avec les Serpentards, confirma Ron d'une voix lugubre. A propos, comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy ?

- Ben... A vrai dire assez bien. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole ni hier ni ce matin... Il est bizarre, j'espère qu'il ne prépare pas de mauvais coup, répondit Hermione en jetant un œil à la table des Serpentards.

- Il n'a pas intérêt ! s'exclama Ron.

Son amie sourit devant son enthousiasme à la défendre et acheva son petit déjeuner. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, en imaginant ce que Rogue allait leur faire subir cette année. Ils entrèrent en classe et s'avancèrent comme d'habitude dans le fond de la classe. Ils sortirent leurs affaires en continuant de discuter jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall réclame le silence. Elle n'avait pas changé, était toujours aussi autoritaire et passa toute l'heure à leur parler de l'importance des ASPIC. Le professeur leur donna cinq pages à étudier pour le lendemain et des questions. Ron fulmina contre elle jusqu'à qu'ils retrouvent Hagrid dans le parc de Poudlard. Le demi géant leur parla également des examens et évoqua le programme.

Harry et Ron firent une drôle de tête en entendant parler de « manticores de feu » et d'un regard se promirent de questionner Hagrid à ce sujet. Ils passèrent le restant de l'heure à étudier une fleur qui changeait de couleur en fonction du temps et qui possédait de grandes qualités médicinales. C'était un des cours les plus original qu'ils aient eu. Il fallait imiter diverses conditions climatiques, en l'arrosant abondamment, la privant de soleil ou au contraire en l'éclairant fortement. Les trois amis s'amusèrent beaucoup et Hermione fit remporter une trentaine de points à Gryffondor.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la tour et s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils défoncés. Ron et Harry parlèrent Quidditch tandis que leur amie commençait ses devoirs de Métamorphose. A midi, ils allèrent déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville.

L'après midi fut un peu morne. Le cours d'histoire de la magie était toujours aussi endormant. Mais le pire était bien sûr les potions.

Tous les Gryffondor étaient arrivés en avance, ne voulant pas donner de prétexte à Rogue pour leur enlever des points dès le premier jour.

- Toujours vivant saint Potter ? ricana Malefoy, en venant s'appuyer sur le mur en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise.

Parkinson ricana bruyamment et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, désolé, répondit Harry, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer.

- Dommage... On ne peut pas en dire autant de Sirus Black.

Hermione et Ron virent aussitôt leur ami se raidir et serrer les poings. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de Sirius et évoquait très rarement le sujet. Ses amis avaient admis son choix mais étaient toujours là quand Harry en avait besoin.

- Et ton père ? Quand retourne il à Azkaban ? répliqua le survivant, ses yeux verts étincelants.

Lucius Malefoy avait été libéré au cours de leur sixième année. Les médias en avaient peu parlé et Hermione était persuadée qu'on avait étouffé l'affaire. Fudge avait prétexté que Lucius tenait une place importante au sein du ministre mais ils savaient très bien que ce n'était qu'une excuse.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'eux, l'air menaçant. Instinctivement, Ron et Hermione prirent chacun un bras de Harry.

- Ne crée pas d'ennuis le premier jour, chuchota la préfète.

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Rogue arriva, sa cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il ouvrit violement la porte du cachot et ordonna aux élèves d'entrer. Tous s'exécutèrent rapidement et se placèrent en silence dans la salle.

Rogue leur parla évidement des ASPIC, sans oublier de préciser d'une partie de la classe

n'était pas obligée de passer les examens, en raison de leur manque total de cervelle.

Ils passèrent deux heures à copier et faire une potion colorante. Rogue enleva bien sûr des points à Gryffondor mais aucun incident ne vint perturber le cours, hormis Neville qui fit exploser son chaudron. A la fin des deux heures, les élèves se ruèrent hors de la pièce, heureux que le supplice prenne fin mais avec un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

Harry et Ron proposèrent d'aller voler et s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch mais Hermione voulait étudier à la bibliothèque.

- Mais enfin ! C'est le premier jour ! protesta Ron.

- Excuse moi si il y des choses vraiment importantes qui te dépassent, répliqua sèchement son amie, avant de tourner les talons.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard intrigué puis allèrent prendre leurs balais dans le dortoir. Hermione passa deux heures à travailler puis alla chercher Ginny pour le dîner.

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien mais la quantité de devoirs les inquiétaient pour le reste de l'année. Le samedi, Hermione et Ron aidèrent Harry, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch à choisir deux batteurs et deux poursuiveurs, Ginny étant le troisième. Ils firent passer des tests toute la matinée et se mirent d'accord pour trois élèves de troisième année, qui n'étaient pas mal du tout. Dean se proposa en batteur et fut accepté.

Le trio passa ensuite l'après midi chez Hagrid et rentèrent tard au château. Hermione trouva la salle commune vide et en fut soulagée. Elle écrivit une lettre rapide à ses parents et étudia jusque onze heures. La jeune fille achevait ses fiches de révisions en potions quand Malefoy entra dans la salle commune.

- Encore en train de travailler, dit-il de sa voix glacée, il y a d'autres choses qui existent dans la vie, tu es au courant ?

- Contrairement à d'autres, je ne veux pas que mon avenir se limite à obéir aux ordres d'un mage noir, répliqua Hermione, tout aussi froidement.

Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires pour aller se coucher.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, grimaça le Serpentard en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille, sur un buffet près de la cheminée. Un Malefoy n'obéit à personne. J'ai des projets plus importants...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'affala sur le canapé. Hermione lâcha un rictus méprisant.

- Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que nos rondes commencent la semaine prochaine, ajouta Draco. Une heure tous les soirs en ta compagnie... ça promet...

- Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, affaires sous le bras et claqua la porte.

Malefoy sourit, il avait réussi à la mettre en colère et ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Oui un peu court mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le 2ème chapitre. Je sais pas du tout quand je le mettrais en ligne parce que c trop la misère côté devoirs au bahut !! Pour ceux qui ont pas encore passé la terminale, un pt conseil : profitez bien de votre année !!


	3. Pbs de sommeil

Bonjour tlm ! Voilà le 2ème chapitre où on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Draco et Hermione.

Déjà 10 reviews, jsui trop trop contente ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors merci beaucoup 

Paprika star : je sui ac toi pr le brevet ! les profs mettent la pression mais c pas si dur

Ayuluna : la voilà la suite !

Slydawn : merci, j'espère que la fic te plaira

Drago Malefoy : nan j'ai pas d'autres fics dsl, je manque de temps !

Darkfee : merkiiiiiii !

Et j'ai oublié le disclamer alors j'ajoute que rien n'est à moi (si si jvous jure ! lol)

2) Problèmes de sommeil

Les deux semaines suivantes furent difficiles, surtout pour se remettre au travail. En plus de ses nombreuses matières et devoirs, Hermione devait faire des rondes tous les soirs, accompagnée de Malefoy. Ils passaient généralement la première demie heure à s'insulter et s'envoyer répliques au tac au tac puis se calmaient et restaient silencieux la demie heure suivante. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail grâce à Fred et Georges Weasley dont la boutique était devenue de grande renommée. Hermione avait occupé ses week-ends à travailler et rendait visite de temps en temps à Hagrid, quand les deux garçons avaient souvent entraînement de Quidditch avec Ginny et que Hermione se retrouvait seule. La demi géant admirait sa volonté à avoir de si bons résultats mais ajoutait qu'elle ne devait pas passer à côté de sa vie.

Un mardi soir, Hermione aida les deux garçons à réviser pour un contrôle d'astronomie.

Ron finit par connaître sa carte du ciel par cœur, grâce à l'acharnement de son amie. Harry était allé se coucher depuis longtemps, les laissant seuls dans la salle des Gryffondor.

Hermione rentra dans les appartements et alla directement se coucher. Il était plus de minuit passé et elle était exténuée. Elle eu la joie de voir que Malefoy n'était pas là. La préfète verrouilla la porte de sa chambre (_connaissant Malefoy on se sait jamais_ songea-t-elle) et vit qu'un elfe de maison avait déposé une lettre sur son lit. Hermione l'ouvrit et lut. C'était sa mère, à l'écriture nette et arrondie.

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_Je suis heureuse que tu continues à avoir de bons résultats. Ton père et moi sommes fiers. Reste dans cette voie, et ne fais surtout pas d'écarts. Ta cousine a eut les résultats de son baccalauréat en rentrant de Floride il y a deux semaines : 17.5 avec une mention très bien. _

_Elle est en section Scientifique, la plus difficile _(j'ajoute au passage que tout le monde le dit mais ce n'est pas vrai !!)_ alors sois à sa hauteur. Elle a été prise dans une école d'ingénieurs prestigieuse. Je ne tolérerais pas de mauvaise note ! Fais honneur à ta famille c'est tout ce que je te demande. Travaille bien, je t'embrasse. _

_PS : Tes amis Ron et Hervey vont bien ?_

Hermione poussa un soupir, chiffonna sa lettre et l'envoya dans sa corbeille à papier. Elle se demanda ce qui la poussait à leur écrire. Peut être une marque d'affection et d'intérêt autre que pour ses études, que sa mère aurait lâché entre deux phrases sur sa brillante famille d'intellectuels...

Hermione se déshabilla et enfila une chemise de nuit assez épaisse, pour se protéger du froid.

Elle se glissa dans les draps fins et constata qu'un elfe avait déposé une bouillotte au fond du lit. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi presque instantanément.

Elle volait au dessus d'un océan turquoise depuis un moment déjà. Une petite île de sable fin se dessinait en bas, au milieu de l'immensité aquatique. La jeune Gryffondor eut soudain envie d'aller y faire un tour et se sentit descendre. Elle posa son pied sur le sable chaud et fit signe à un bateau au loin. Hermione vit apparaître un cocotier et grimpa à son tronc pour y chercher un fruit. Quand elle retoucha le sol, une serviette était posée à l'ombre de l'arbre. La préfète s'allongea et sirota son jus de coco en se demandant d'où était venu la paille.

- Non ! Non ! Arrête s'il te plaît !

Hermione tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour savoir qui avait crié ainsi. Mais son île était minuscule et il n'y avait que l'océan devant elle. Elle se rallongea sans chercher à en savoir plus.

- Je dois pas ! Je suis fort ! J'ai pas peur !

Une fois encore, Hermione se redressa. La voix était rauque et suppliante. Une sorte de malaise s'installa au creux de son ventre.

- Mère... Mère... fit de nouveau cette voix, à la fois si proche et si lointaine.

Ce coup ci, Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Son cœur battait la chamade et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Est-ce qu'on était en train de torturer quelqu'un ? L'île avait disparu mais les cris, eux, étaient bien réels. La jeune fille resta un moment dans l'obscurité, guettant le moindre bruit. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et la préfète commença à se demander si elle n'entendait pas des voix à cause de la fatigue.

- Non ! S'il te plait !

Hermione fit un bond dans son lit. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Les cris provenaient de la chambre en face... Celle de Malefoy.

_- Allez, courage, on y va_, se dit bravement la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle se leva et prit sa baguette magique, posée sur la table de chevet. Hermione sortit de sa chambres à petits pas, les jambes en coton. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces cris qui la terrifiait. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Malefoy, comme en témoignait un serpent peint sur le bois, et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle entra dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés, prête à jeter un sort. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Seul Malefoy se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il avait vraiment l'air très agité et respirait bruyamment. Hermione s'approcha tout délicatement du lit, observant tous les recoins sombres, comme si quelque chose allait lui sauter à la gorge. Le silence lui paraissait presque menaçant. Seul le bruit du vent dans les branches des arbres perturbait le calme de la nuit.

- Père, arrête ! cria Malefoy tout à coup.

Hermione manqua de s'évanouir et se dit que son cœur avait dépassé les cents cinquante pulsations minute. Elle s'avança un peu plus rapidement et Malefoy se retourna brusquement sur le dos.

Il marmonna quelque chose et se réveilla en sursaut... Presque face à face avec Hermione dont les deux yeux arrondis brillaient étrangement. Il eut un sursaut de surprise et s'assit dans son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Granger ? aboya-t-il.

Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien entendu mais ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. La Gryffondor n'était pas là pour rien.

- Comment ça ? Tu hurles à en réveiller les morts et tu me demandes ce que je fais là ? s'exclama Hermione. Je veux juste passer une nuit en paix si ça ne te dérange pas trop !

Malefoy lui jeta un regard mauvais. Sa respiration était encore saccadée.

- Tu racontes ça à Potter ou la belette, je t'étrangle ! dit-il avec une voix menaçante.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devait te faire étriper dans tes rêves ! Ca t'arrive souvent de hurler comme ça ?

- Bien sûr que non qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Ils détournèrent le regard. Les battements du cœur d'Hermione se calmèrent peu à peu et elle arrêta d'enserrer sa baguette magique comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco, lui, pensait qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour que Poudlard soit au courant de cette mésaventure. Sa réputation d'endurci, qu'il avait mit tant de temps à forger pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, allait s'effondrer d'un coup. Et que penserait son père si cette histoire lui parvenait ? Il commença à paniquer intérieurement, se faisant tout un tas de scénarios.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Hermione au bout qu'un moment.

- Pas de ta pitié ! rugit le Serpentard.

La préfète recula un peu puis tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Malefoy se leva et se força à respirer lentement. Encore ses rêves. Il revoyait la cruauté de Lucius, il y a environ une dizaine d'années. Le jour où Draco avait accidentellement cassé un objet, sans doute de grande valeur. Il voulait attraper une araignée qui grimpait le long de la cheminée et avait sans le vouloir poussé l'objet dans le vide. Il ne savait pas que quoi il s'agissait mais ma mère avait tout de suite accouru dans leur grand salon.

Elle lui avait ordonné de monter dans sa chambre et de ne pas en sortir. Quand Lucius fut de retour au manoir, Narcissa s'accusa au lieu de Draco. Le petit garçon était sortit de sa chambre à cause des bruits étouffés qu'il entendait. Il avait alors découvert que son père frappait violement Narcissa et avait hurlé, l'avait supplié pour qu'il arrête...

Draco sursauta légèrement en entendant trois petits coups à la porte. Hermione se tenait sur le seuil et avança vers lui, une tasse dans la main.

- Tiens, lui dit la Gryffondor. C'est une tisane à la rose. Ca apaise et aide à dormir... En plus, c'est drôlement bon.

Draco regarda la jeune fille avec incrédulité mais accepta la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Il but lentement. Le liquide était chaud et sucré, vraiment délicieux. Hermione restait debout à côté de lui mais regardait par la fenêtre.

- 'Ci, marmonna Malefoy avant de boire une autre gorgée.

Hermione sembla sortir de ses pensées, lui adressa un sourire forcé et repartit de sa chambre sans oublier de fermer la porte. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, étant donné la manière dont il lui avait répondu.

Le Serpentard acheva de boire la tisane et consulta l'heure : 5h13. Il se dit que c'était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir et de toute façon n'en n'avait pas envie. Draco s'installa alors à son bureau pour réviser ses cours. Vers six heures, il sortit de la chambre et alla se placer devant

la baie vitrée. Le soleil ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, éclairant de ciel de nuances rouges, jaunes et orangées. Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et jeta un regard étonné à Draco.

Une fois détaché de sa fenêtre, le Serpentard se décida à aller s'habiller et faire son sac pour les cours. Hermione était sans doute parti prendre son petit déjeuner quand il revint dans la salle commune.

_- Elle ne veut pas me voir_, songea Draco. _Si elle parle de cette nuit à quelqu'un..._

Il serra les poings rien que d'y penser et descendit également dans la Grande salle, histoire de savoir si par exemple Granger discutait avec ses deux bouffons d'amis. Draco ne trouva pas grand monde. Il y avait tout au plus une vingtaine d'élèves dont Granger et la fille Weasley, installées à leur table. Draco vit la préfète relever les yeux et lui adressa un regard menaçant. Puis, il aperçut que Blaise, toujours aussi lève tôt était en train de déjeuner et s'assit à ses côtés. Draco lui annonça qu'il avait vu une des filles de sixième année et qu'il n'était pas loin de conclure.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien mais le Serpentard cherchait toujours Granger pour voir si elle ne parlait pas de lui à Potter ou Weasley. Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas.

Hermione, de son côté se posait plein de questions. C'était juste un cauchemar qu'avait fait Malefoy ou bien plus ? Il avait une voix si terrifiée que la préfète n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. En y repensant, elle se dit que Malefoy aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seul et regrettait presque. En tout cas, Hermione espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus à se lever la nuit, étant suffisamment fatiguée comme ça. La pensée d'en parler à Ron ou Harry l'avait amusée un moment mais la préfète s'était dit que Malefoy trouverait le moyen de se venger. Or, elle voulait passer une année calme et se consacrer aux ASPIC. De toute façon, ça valait mieux qu'elle réussisse. Hermione n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses parents si jamais elle avait en dessous de seize. C'était une note excellente et bien des élèves auraient été contents d'avoir un peu moins. Mais les parents d'Hermione ne se contentaient pas d'un quatorze ou quinze. Non, si Hermione voulait garder sa place, ne pas être rejetée, elle devait faire le mieux possible... Une cousine éloignée en avait fait l'expérience et s'était retrouvée reniée par toute la famille. Ses parents l'avaient mise à la porte à ses 18 ans en disant qu'elle était indigne de la famille et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec elle.

Son père lui racontait cela, des fois quand Hermione était petite, comme on raconterait Blanche Neige ou Cendrillon. C'était dans le peur de décevoir que la préfète avait grandit. Quant à l'évènement de la nuit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoqua le sujet. Ils pensaient ne jamais avoir à la faire mais se trompaient. Seulement, beaucoup de temps sera passé quand ils reviendraient là-dessus.

Voilà ! Si jamais vous avez envie de poster une review, ne vous genez surtout pas !! Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. On verra une journée à Pré au Lard du point de vue Hermione et de celui de Draco.

Slt et bizzzou ! Pte Garce


	4. Petite sortie entre amis

Bijour ! Désolée pour le retard, l'inspiration venait pas !! En plus j'avais cramé tout mon forfait !! Pour me faire pardonner je vous annonce en totale exclu... (suspens).... les 2 prochains chapitre !! Alors en gros, Hermione va se faire agresser et ds le chap 5 Draco et Mione vont s'engueuler et se trouver des points communs ds le 6... je vous les mets très bientôt promi !! Maintenant les rep aux reviews

Draco Malefoy : Ravi de vous revoir très cher. J'avais prévenu que ça allait mettre du temps à commencer ! C'est à partir du chap 6 que ça va avancer un peu vite (enfin vite....)

Rayray : A la fin je dit que Draco et Hermione pensent qu'ils ne reparleront plus de ce qui s'est passé la nuit mais que en fait, ils le feront mais plus tard. Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Nouazeite-caramelisee : merki bcp ! et moi j'ador ton pseudo !

X Cats la garce : re bonjour collègue ! lol. Mon adress c morganelockharthotmail.

Darkfee : tu sais ke je t'adore toi ? lol. Tes reviews font tro plaisir (cell des autre aussi hein ?!) ca donne vraiment envie de continuer !

Pauapu : merci bcp ! (je me répète là nan ? lol) heureuse de voir ke ca te dérange pas que leur relation évolue lentement. Et vala la suite !

Mme a.malefoy : c tro gentil !! j'espèr ke la suite te décevra pa !

3) Petite sortie entre amis

Une semaine plus tard, le trio de Gryffondor s'apprêtait à passer l'après midi à Pré au lard. Hermione et Draco avaient vérifié les papiers et permit aux élèves de sortir, puis le Serpentard avait rejoint Blaise et ils étaient également partis.

Hermione alla chercher Ron et Harry dans la tour et ils descendirent tous ensemble, emmitouflés pour ne pas souffrir du froid. Un vent glacé, celui qui annonçait l'hiver soufflait. Le village était plein d'élèves qui criaient et s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il y régnait cette atmosphère de joie qu'Hermione aimait par dessus tout. Les vitrines étaient remplies des nouveautés de la rentrée. Un petit groupe jouait de la musique dans la rue et ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour écouter. Puis, le trio croisa Dean et Seamus qui avaient fait le plein de farces ce chez Zonko. Ron insista pour qu'ils passent chez Honeyduke et ses deux amis s'amusèrent beaucoup en le caricaturant en train se jeter sur les friandises. Ici aussi, beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard venaient se réfugier. Il y avait des nouveautés cette année, une sorte de dérivé des bonbons de Bertie Crochue car ils changeaient de goût environ toutes les dix secondes. Harry trouva ça très bon jusqu'au moment où le bonbon prit le goût de chou. Hermione trouva aussi des gros morceaux de nougat qui cachaient un cœur acidulé, de guimauve ou bien en nougatine. Au bout de quelques minutes à remplir de grands sachets, Harry découvrit toute une gamme de chocolat, parfumé à la citrouille ou bien au sucre d'orge. (J'arrête hein ? On va pas continuer à se torturer...)

Les trois amis repartirent les poches pleines. Hermione s'attarda devant une librairie mais les garçons étaient disposés uniquement à s'amuser et l'entraînèrent chez Zonko.

Le magasin n'était pas aussi bien tenu que les autres années et les rayons s'étaient un peu appauvris. Il n'y avait pas de grandes nouveautés, comme ils le faisaient chaque année, au grand désespoir de Rusard.

- La concurrence de Fred et Georges, supposa Harry.

- Je vous ai dit qu'ils voulaient justement ouvrir une boutique ici ?

- Oh ! Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Tout mais pas ça ! Tu leur dira qu'on a bien assez de boulot à Poudlard ! Pas besoin d'un nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes !

Ron pouffa et Harry espéra que leur projet allait se concrétiser. Les Gryffondor allèrent ensuite aux Trois balais. Hermione vit que Ginny était attablée avec Parvati et Lavande. La préfète s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit les rejoindre.

- Salut Hermione ! s'écria Lavande.

La préfète lui sourit. Depuis la sixième année, elle avait appris à mieux connaître les deux filles. Elles n'étaient pas si pénibles que ça, bien au contraire. Leur période de féminisme intense s'était calmé et Hermione aimait passer du temps avec elles.

Ginny fit venir une chaise et alla commander une Bièraubeurre, sans tenir compte des protestations d'Hermione.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas resté avec nous ! argumenta la rousse.

- C'est vrai ! Ron et Harry peuvent se passer de toi ! acquiesça Parvati. Tu finis l'aprèm avec nous ?

Hermione accepta de bon cœur, elle avait quand même besoin de compagnie féminine de temps en temps. De plus, ça lui changerait les idées.

Les quatre filles passèrent plus d'une heure au bar, à se raconter les rumeurs les plus stupides et ridicules de Poudlard. De nombreux garçons jetaient des coups d'œil intéressés à leur table mais ne tentaient pas leur chance car les quatre Gryffondor ne leur accordaient aucune importance.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Hermione en finissant sa deuxième Bièrraubeurre, je suis enceinte d'Harry pour la combientième fois ?

Les filles éclatèrent de rire encore une fois. Lavande en pleurait presque.

- La troisième ! répondit Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.

- Félicitations ! ajouta Parvati.

Elles ne réussirent qu'à calmer leur fou rire quelques minutes plus tard. Mme Rosemerta leur lançait des regards outrés depuis son bar. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elles faisaient beaucoup de bruit et elles décidèrent de sortir.

Après avoir fait un peu de lèche vitrine, elles entrèrent dans une boutique pour acheter des robes de sorcière d'hiver. Parvati et Lavande allèrent faire un tour côté lingerie tandis que Ginny et Hermione fouillaient pour trouver de jolis petits pulls.

- Comment ça va sinon les zamours ? demanda la rouquine avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pas le temps ! marmonna la préfète, en extirpant un pull gris des étalages.

- Mauvaise réponse ! Allez... Ya bien quelqu'un qui te fait craquer ?

- Non, je t'assure que non... Je te le dirais quand même. Et toi ? Cédric...

Ginny rougit et expliqua qu'elle lui avait parlé et que le garçon était déjà prit. Elle lui demanda ensuite si tout allait bien avec Malefoy car ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas pris la tête. Hermione lui expliqua qu'ils s'embrouillaient souvent mais que depuis une semaine, ils ne se parlaient plus. Et c'était aussi bien comme ça. Les deux filles achetèrent leurs robes et reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. Il était six heures passées. Lavande, Parvati, Ginny et Hermione déposèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres et se réchauffèrent au coin du feu. Puis, Parvati et Lavande allèrent dîner avec leurs copains.

Harry et Ron virent se joindre aux deux filles restantes. Ils plaisantèrent un moment puis descendirent également manger.

Hermione rentra dans la salle commune des préfets tout de suite après. Elle avait passé une après midi vraiment super mais elle devait réviser.

Malefoy était affalé sur le canapé, l'air très contrarié et tenait une lettre à la main. Sa lèvre était fendue, son pull déchiré par endroits et ses manches relevées laissaient apparaître de nombreux hématomes. Il jeta un coup œil à Hermione quand elle entra puis reporta son attention à un point imaginaire.

La Gryffondor se demanda si elle devait lui parler ou non. Il faisait vraiment une mine sombre. Elle s'avança vers la cheminée et passa ses mains au dessus du feu.

_- Il est dans un état épouvantable..._ songea la préfète. _Comment a-t-il pu se faire ça ?... J'espère que Ron et Harry n'ont rien à voir là dedans..._

Elle jeta un œil à Draco et lui demanda après une ou deux minutes si ça allait.

- Ca a l'air d'aller ? rugit Malefoy d'un ton agressif.

- Oh ! Du calme ! Va passer tes nerfs ailleurs !

- Fout moi la paix Granger !

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer à se disputer avec lui.

Draco descendit vers Pré au Lard, accompagné de Blaise. Ils parlèrent un peu de Quidditch et

comme à leur habitude accélérèrent l'allure en apercevant la silhouette de Parkinson se diriger vers eux. Ils débouchèrent dans la rue principale de Pré au Lard et se réfugièrent chez Fleury et Bott. Draco avait besoin de parchemins et Blaise d'une nouvelle plume. Ils se baissèrent tous deux d'un coup en voyant Pansy coller son front contre la vitrine du magasin. Une employée jeta un regard étonné aux deux garçons accroupis derrière un présentoir et ils éclatèrent de rire devant la situation.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils payaient leurs achats. Blaise ouvrit la porte, faisant entrer un courant d'air dans la boutique et avança tout doucement dans la rue.

- La voix est libre, je répète, la voie est libre ! fit il en adressant un signe à Draco.

- Sûr ? Pas de Parkinson planquée derrière un sapin ?

Ils s'avancèrent dans la rue en souriant. Crabbe et Goyle les croisèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment accepté que Draco et Blaise deviennent si bons amis. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers les Trois Balais pour se réchauffer devant une Bièraubeurre. Trois garçons de Serpentard étaient déjà attablés dans un coin près de la cheminée et ils leur firent signe. Draco alla prendre les commandes au bar tandis que Blaise s'avançait vers la table. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà en train de parler « filles ». Les deux autres Serpentards montraient une sorte de questionnaire ensorcelé qui empêchait de mentir. Ils pouvaient ainsi poser des questions indiscrètes aux filles de Poudlard en étant sûrs qu'elles allaient dire la vérité.

- Vous êtes vraiment pervers ! s'exclama Blaise en riant.

Draco s'était tourné vers une table assez loin de la leur mais sans doute la plus bruyante du bar.

- On teste sur les quatre là ? demanda l'un des Serpentards.

- Elles sont mignonnes. C'est pas la sœur des Weasley là bas ? fit Blaise en se tournant lui aussi.

- Oui et Granger aussi... marmonna Draco. Préfète en chef...

Les deux Serpentards grimacèrent, n'ayant soudainement plus envie de tester le questionnaire sur elles. Ils quittèrent la table peu après. Blaise et Draco observèrent un instant les filles, jugeant laquelle ils pourraient s'amuser à séduire. Puis, ils revinrent à un sujet un peu plus grave, à savoir les intentions de Lucius Malefoy. Draco expliqua qu'il attendait une lettre dans laquelle il allait lui faire part de ses intentions. Mais pour Draco, devenir Mangemort était tout à fait exclu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que lui et Blaise s'entraînaient depuis la fin de leur 4ème année en cachette. Ils voulaient être assez forts pour décider seuls et tenir tête à leurs propres parents si c'était nécessaire. Blaise voulait en dernier recours aller voir Dumbledore mais Draco refusait tout net. Il voulait avoir sa liberté par lui-même, n'être redevable de personne.

- Tu n'avouera jamais que tu as besoin de Dumbledore, hein ? demanda Blaise, tandis qu'ils faisaient des provisions de confiseries à Honeyduke.

- J'admets déjà qu'il est complètement cinglé mais vraiment intelligent, grimaça Draco. C'est suffisant non ?

Blaise le taquina encore un moment puis ils décidèrent de rentrer. La salle commune des préfets était un endroit idéal pour s'entraîner et Hermione n'allait sans doute pas revenir avant la fin de la soirée. Les deux garçons passèrent donc près de deux heures à se jeter des sorts. Ils sortaient de leurs entraînements complètement épuisés et écorchés de partout mais au moins connaissaient plus de sorts de n'importe quel élève. Ils avaient même volé (emprunté sans l'accord de Mme Pince disait Draco en riant) un livre dans la réserve, traitant des sorts et enchantements du plus haut niveau possible. Seuls les sorciers qui occupaient un poste important au ministère les apprenaient. Les Serpentards en maîtrisaient quelques uns mais admettaient qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir le niveau. Néanmoins, leurs progrès étaient visibles. A la fin de leur « entraînement », Draco découvrit une lettre sur la table basse. Blaise dit qu'il devait aller manger sous peine de tomber dans les pommes et s'éclipsa. En fait, il savait très bien que Draco préférait lire seul et se morfondre un peu avant de lui en faire part.

Hermione entra quand il réfléchissait affalé sur le canapé comme à son habitude. Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer ou de se débarrasser de ses blessures mais il s'en moquait. La préfète lui demanda si ça allait et Draco lui répondit méchamment.

_- Elle me déteste et demande si ça va... Potter et sa bande ont vraiment un problème_, songea le Serpentard. _J'ai pas besoin de sa pitié..._

Mais trois heures plus tard, Draco se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre de la préfète. Ses cauchemars allaient le rendre dingue. Il avait besoin de sommeil, son entraînement l'avait affaibli. Il manqua d'éclater de rire devant la tête qu'afficha Hermione quand elle ouvrit la porte, après qu'il aie toqué. Elle était complètement décoiffée avait de grandes cernes qui lui donnaient un air effrayant, complété par le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton aussi glacial que le sien.

- De la tisane.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en ferais !

- Parce que sinon la culpabilité d'avoir laissé un pauvre adolescent seul et sans défense en proie à ses rêves va te ronger dans ton sommeil.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais elle reprit ses esprits. D'un côté il avait raison, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être réveillée par ses hurlements. La préfète sortit donc de sa chambre en soupirant et lui prépara sa tisane à la rose. Elle lui tendit la tasse d'un air hargneux et reparti se coucher en claquant la porte.

_- Quelle tempérament_, songea Draco. _Ca manque les filles dans le genre._

Il acheva de boire la tisane puis se coucha. Aucun rêve ne vint le troubler cette nuit là.

Vala ! Maintenant il vous reste plus qu'à cliquer sur le bouton « submit review » ! l'affaire de quelques secondes pi ca fai tellemen plaisir !

Bizou Pte Garce


	5. Draco à la rescousse !

Me revala ! Arf et encor arf c tro dur la reprise !!

Rep aux reviews :

Dark fee : waaa... (je rougis tte seule com une conne dvt mon ordi) à ce pt ? ben merci encor

Draco malefoy : Hahaha !!!! (sourire satisfait de l'auteur qui est assez fière d'elle...) ben non Lucius va pas forcer Draco à devenir Mangemort ! il a d'autres projets pour son fils... mais je te dirais pas lequels... Hé non, Draco va pas aller voir Dumbledor mais se débrouiller seul, il a tro de fierté. Merci pr ta franchise, hésite pas ca peut m'aider !

Marillac chan : mdr ! ben tu coné les mec... pas foutu de fair qq chose corectemen !

Draymione : la vala ! et merci bcp

Angel : contente que ca te plaise !!

4) Malefoy à la rescousse !

Le lendemain, Hermione sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour se diriger dans ses appartements, une pile de livres dans les bras. Elle avait discuté et plaisanté avec Ginny pendant près d'une heure et était en retard sur son planning devoirs. Ils avaient une interrogation en Enchantements le lendemain et elle comptait bien décrocher la meilleure note, comme toujours. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et Hermione marchait vite, répétant toutes les formules dans sa tête. Soudain, juste après des escaliers, elle percuta quelqu'un. Ses livres se fracassèrent sur le sol, répandant divers parchemins de brouillon. La préfète poussa un cri d'exaspération, s'excusa et leva les yeux. Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, l'observait de haut. Ce garçon l'avait toujours impressionnée car il était grand et assez costaud.

- Tu peux pas faire attention Granger ? beugla Flint, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

- Et toi alors ? répliqua Hermione avec mauvaise humeur, on ne t'as jamais appris le minimum de politesse ?

Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses livres mais la main vigoureuse de Flint lui enserra le bras, l'obligeant à se redresser. La préfète retint un cri de douleur et tenta de se dégager. Mais le jeune homme était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

- Aucun Sang de Bourbe ne se permet de me parler comme ça ! rugit Flint. Potter et son petit chien ne sont plus la pour te protéger alors fais attention !

Il lâcha brusquement son bras. Hermione ne répondit pas et ramassa ses livres et parchemins. C'est vrai qu'elle était seule dans les couloirs et provoquer Flint n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Quand elle se releva, le grand garçon était toujours là, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La préfète lui jeta un regard interrogateur, n'ayant pas trop envie de le mettre en colère.

- Ta prit des formes on dirait ? Pas mal pour une Sang de bourbe.

Il s'approcha lentement avec un air de prédateur tandis d'Hermione essayait de l'esquiver mais les escaliers derrière elle la gênait.

- Va t'en ! lui lança la Gryffondor, un peu effrayée.

Avant qu'elle aie eu le temps de comprendre, Flint agrippa à nouveau son bras et l'attira vers lui.

- Laisse moi ! cria Hermione qui cette fois avait vraiment peur.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, ricana et plaqua la jeune fille contre lui. Hermione se débattit comme elle pouvait mais cela ne servait à rien. Elle lâcha ses livres pour essayer de le frapper sans y parvenir. Il lui faisait mal en l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Voir Hermione paniquer semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

- Demande poliment, lui chuchota Flint en passant un bras sous son pull.

Hermione cria pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et le garçon ne fit qu'en rire. La jeune fille avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Son cœur battait violement et ses jambes tremblaient.

Flint passa la main dans ses cheveux et la plaqua contre le mur. Hermione était prisonnière. Elle cria à nouveau, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Flint dut retirer la main qui se baladait sous le pull de la jeune fille pour la maintenir contre le mur car elle se débattait de plus belle. Après cinq minutes de lutte, Hermione abandonna par manque de force. Flint approcha ses lèvres lentement, pour savourer sa victoire.

Soudain, Hermione fut brusquement libérée de son emprise. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Malefoy venait de pousser Flint sur le côté, l'empêchant d'embrasser la préfète. Flint manqua de tomber et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à Malefoy.

- Putain, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'écria-t-il.

- Et toi alors ? Depuis quand tu protèges les Sang de bourbe ? beugla Flint, rouge de colère.

Hermione était toujours à terre, le dos contre le mur et regardait les deux garçons avec effroi. Elle était bien incapable de bouger et tremblait de tout son corps.

- Elle faisait tellement de bruit que t'aurais fini par alerter Gonagall ! s'énerva Malefoy. Dégage d'ici vite fait si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis !

Flint sembla se retenir pour ne pas frapper Malefoy mais sa raison le ramena à la réalité et il descendit rapidement les escaliers, sans regarder derrière lui.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et aux livres éparpillés. Son visage ne reflétait aucun sentiment, comme d'habitude et il demeurait froid et distant.

- Tu viens ? On ne va pas passer la soirée ici ! dit-il à la préfète toujours avec sa voix ironique.

Hermione acquiesça, se releva et ramassa encore une fois ses livres. Elle rattrapa Malefoy qui s'éloignait dans le couloir et marcha à ses côtés.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu ne parles pas de l'autre nuit et Flint ne t'embêtera plus, rétorqua le Serpentard. C'est très simple.

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Aucune importance, on est quitte.

Hermione comprit alors ce qui l'avait poussé à l'aider. C'était juste par intérêt, pour ne pas lui être redevable. Elle sentit une vague de colère s'emparer d'elle.

- C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Autrement tu serais passé sans m'aider c'est ça !

- C'est ça, répondit très posément Malefoy avec un petit ricanement.

Hermione rougit de colère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi odieux ?

- Un bel état d'esprit vraiment !

- Ferme la Granger ! s'exclama Malefoy en lui jetant un regard exacerbé. L'incident est clos !

- Quoi donc ? Le fait que Flint m'ait agressé ou le fait que en temps normal tu n'aurais même pas réagit ?

Ils continuèrent à hurler dans les couloirs pendant près de dix minutes. Malefoy ne regardait pas Hermione et conservait son allure digne et fière c'est-à-dire assez exaspérante pour la préfète. Elle avait toujours l'impression que le Serpentard ne lui accordait aucune importance et s'engueulait avec juste pour passer le temps. Loin de lui ressembler, quand Hermione se mettait en colère, elle devait toute rouge, ses yeux noisette étincelaient. La chatte de Rusard apparut soudainement derrière eux et ils se dépêchèrent de revenir dans la salle commune.

- C'est dingue, reprit Malefoy avec sa voix sarcastique, je t'aide et ce n'est pas encore assez !

Hermione chercha du regard quelque chose à lui balancer à la figure pour le faire taire. Elle renonça à cette bonne idée, abandonna la dispute et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant le soin de claquer la porte.

- Bon débarras ! hurla Malefoy qu'elle avait mit en colère. Et reste y !

- Ta gueule sale fouine ! répondit la voix d'Hermione à travers la porte fermée.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la semaine après cet échange de civilités. Pour couronner le tout Rogue avait encore fait des siennes. A cause d'une maladresse de Pansy Parkinson avec qui Hermione était obligée de faire équipe, le professeur lui avait donné une recherche à faire sur un champignon. A elle, bien sûr pas à Pansy. Et malgré tous les livres que la préfète avait lus, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce champignon. La perspective d'une mauvaise note la hantait mais la vieille, Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Elle passa donc à la bibliothèque prendre une dizaine de livres qu'elle ramena dans la salle commune.

Arf ! fini ! Court je sais ! Le prochain chapitre c'est la grosse dispute entre Draco et Mione. Ils ne vont pas avoir le coup de foudre mais c'est le début d'une relation... Un peu lunatique. Bon j'en profite pour faire un petit sondage :

Draco et Hermione commencent à se rapprocher après mon 6ème chap ou j'attends encore un peu ??

Donner votre avis les votes sont ouverts ! lol.

A Bientôt, Pte Garce


	6. Le début

Me revoilà !!

J'ai eu tro d'inspiration alor le 5ème chap est déjà là ! Profiter en pke g biento cramé tt mon forfai internet !!

Merci pr vos review ca fai tro plaisir et ça me donn le courag de continuer !!

Serpentis : oué c vrai, le titr est révélateur de tte façon !!

Darkfee : à cause de ta review jsui resté ds un état euphorik tte la soiré (mdr). Et encor une foi merciiiiiii

Draco Malefoy : merci (encor une foi) pr ta review !

Marilla chan : d'accor ! je vai fair pa à pa !

Mme a malefoy : ben oui je sai mai jsui overbooké ! lol. Je vou ferai pa atendr de 2 semaine promi. Par contr g rien compri à ta dernièr review !! Tu parl bien de ma fic ??????

5) le début

Hermione avait maudit Rogue pendant la première partie de sa soirée. Elle avait parcourut plus de dix livres et ne trouvait toujours pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses traits tendus et son visage fatigué. Malefoy, comme pour la narguer restait dans la salle commune et lisait un long parchemin écrit en violet.

_- Une de ses bimbos sans doute_, songea Hermione en baillant. _Il ne va pas rester là plus longtemps j'espère..._

Mais quand Malefoy acheva sa lecture, il prit un encrier et une plume, sans doute pour répondre. La préfète n'aimait qu'il reste dans la même pièce qu'elle. Cela donnait une ambiance tendue et froide, même si ils ne parlaient pas.

A la fin de son onzième livre, Hermione le referma brutalement en laissant échapper un cri de frustration. Elle résista à l'envie de l'envoyer valser dans la cheminée.

- Hé bien Granger, pas si intelligente que ça ? ricana Malefoy, penché sur sa lettre.

- Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, tais toi !

- Tant pis, j'allais te donner la page sur ton champignon... Mais si t'insiste...

Malefoy sourit cyniquement et roula son parchemin en jetant un œil en coin à Hermione.

- Comment ça ? glapit-elle, tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

Malefoy lui fit signe qu'il devait se taire avant de s'étirer paresseusement sur le canapé, sourire en coin.

- Tu le sais depuis le début ! continua Hermione, furieuse. Et tu n'as rien dit !

- Je pensais que tu voulais trouver seule, ricana le Serpentard. Tes parents vont pas te tuer pour une seule mauvaise note en sept ans...

- Justement si ! hurla Hermione, en abattant ses deux poings sur la table.

Le sourire mesquin de Malefoy disparu et il haussa les sourcils. La préfète avait l'air prête à lui sauter dessus. Il la scruta pendant une bonne minute qui parut une éternité à Hermione.

- Le bouquin que tu viens de lire, page 326, lâcha le jeune homme en reportant son attention à la cheminée.

La Gryffondor feuilleta rapidement le livre et constata que Malefoy avait raison. La solution était passée devant ses yeux et elle ne l'avait même pas vue ! Hermione recopia proprement et glissa le parchemin dans son livre de potions. Elle soupira d'aise et se frotta les yeux. Puis, elle rangea les ouvrages dans la bibliothèque. Hermione se rendit compte que Malefoy était parti se coucher. Elle décida de l'imiter et s'effondra quasiment dans son lit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron lui demandèrent si elle avait trouvé ce fameux champignon. Hermione se garda bien de leur dire que Malefoy lui avait donné la solution. Pour une fois, ils attendirent avec impatience le cours de Rogue. Leur professeur eu du mal à cacher son mécontentement. Il devait sans doute penser qu'Hermione ne trouverait jamais. Les Gryffondor sourirent de toutes leurs dents en félicitant la préfète du regard.

Mais Rogue n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et leur enleva vingt points pour manque de clarté dans l'explication, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les Serpentards. A la fin de la journée, Hermione rentra dans la salle commune. Draco était assis par terre et travaillait sur la table basse. Le feu éclairait et faisait scintiller ses mèches bondes qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Il était coiffé un peu n'importe comment depuis leur cinquième année et les filles de Poudlard semblaient beaucoup apprécier. Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier mais des habits moldus, un jean et un pull bleu marine qui moulait un torse visiblement assez musclé. Quand Draco sentit la présence d'Hermione, il leva les yeux. La jeune Gryffondor aurait pu le trouver séduisant si elle n'avait pas autant de rancune envers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Granger ? demanda-t-il méchamment. Je sais que les beaux garçons sont rares dans ton entourage et que ça te fait bizarre d'en approcher un mais tout de même...

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Hermione.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, froid ou dur mais calme et doux. Malefoy sembla étonné de cette question et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Hermione s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le canapé, en face du Serpentard. Il n'allait pas y échapper cette fois, elle voulait connaître ce que cachait le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi quoi ? fit Malefoy, un peu moins brutalement.

- Tu m'as aidée la dernière fois. Moi, une sang de bourbe et amie de Harry Potter. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu sois aussi méchant et... ignoble en même temps...

Draco sembla pour la première fois accorder de l'importance à leur discussion. Il posa sa plume et se redressa. Ses yeux gris sans vie croisèrent ceux noisette et pétillants d'Hermione.

- Je suis comme ça, c'est tout.

Hermione ricana et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tes ripostes sont bien meilleures d'habitude ! Le fils pourri gâté à papa aurait il oublié son bouquin spécial répliques ? Ou alors tu perds moyen devant la triste réalité ? A savoir que personne ne t'aime et que tu n'aime personne ?

Draco s'était levé durant le petit discours d'Hermione. Un peu de rouge colora ses joues. Il semblait dans un état de colère impressionnant et devait se contrôler pour ne pas frapper la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione avait touché le point sensible en quelques phrases et elle le savait. Elle voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds, savoir enfin pourquoi il était si étrange.

- Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, ne te permet pas de la juger sang de bourbe ! siffla Draco, en se penchant vers Hermione.

- J'en connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'as jamais rien fait de bien dans ta vie. Qui te regrettera ? Même ta famille on en doute !

Draco était habitué à se défendre, à répliquer mais la jeune fille arrivait à comprendre tout ce qui lui faisait peur et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il s'empourpra encore plus et avança vers son ennemie qui hésita à reculer.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? hurla-t-il, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Que j'ai été habitué à recevoir de l'amour ? Que mon père et ma mère sont des parents modèles ? Tu n'as rien à prouver toi ! Tu n'as pas à montrer à tes propres parents que tu mérites ta place dans la famille ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir paraître parfait à leurs yeux !

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ça. La colère de Malefoy l'intimidait mais la fâchait également. Comment elle ne savait pas ? Elle savait mieux que quiconque ! Elle laissa Malefoy se briser la voix à force d'hurler. Les paroles de Draco l'avaient complètement retournée, lui rappelaient sa propre situation. Une vague de colère, de haine et de tristesse déferla en elle. Hermione bouillonnait de l'intérieur et se força à garder le contrôle de sa voix.

- Evidement que je le sais ! hurla-t-elle à son tour. Tu crois être le seul à recevoir des coups quand tes résultats ne sont pas assez bons ? Tu crois être le seul à te tuer à la tâche pour avoir l'impression qu'ils t'aiment ? La perfection ! C'est ce qu'on doit être ! Fait un seul faux pas et tu vas morfler !! C'est ces paroles, celles de mes parents, qui dirigent ma vie !!

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, lui faisait mal. Hermione se tut soudainement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Malefoy. Le jeune homme la fixait dans les yeux, ne pouvait s'en détacher. Ils s'étaient tous les deux lâchés dans un moment de colère et avaient découvert les raisons qui faisaient d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. D'Hermione un vrai rat de bibliothèque et de Draco une personne aussi méchante.

Les adolescents se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, debout l'un en face de l'autre devant la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que Hermione aie la force de détourner le regard. Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Tu peux être quelqu'un de bien Malefoy, dit-elle plus calmement. Tu préfères être craint ou préfère être aimé ? Pense un jour quand même à tourner la page sur ton passé et à relever la tête... Pour ça y'a pas d'âge !

(J'ai cru comprendre que ya pas beaucoup d'amateur(trice) de rap et rnb en lisant d'autres fanfics !! Cette phrase vient d'une chanson de plein de rappeur Diam's, Passi, Kerry James... et qui s'appelle « relève la tête ». Si vous l'avait jamais entendue, je vous la conseille, elle est super !)

Elle traversa la pièce, suivit par le regard de Draco et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Hermione lutta un instant contre sa colère et fracassa un encrier sur le sol. Elle voulait hurler de rage. Epuisée, elle s'allongea dans son lit et pleura.

Draco observa Hermione s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Il entendit un bruit de chute. Alors comme

ça, la Miss-je-sais-tout avait des secrets bien cachés. Du même genre que les siens. Il comprit alors l'importance pour elle d'être première partout, d'avoir des bonnes notes. Ses parents étaient comme les siens. Hermione ne l'avait pas dit mais il le sentait. La façon dont elle avait réagit à ses paroles prouvait tout. Il avait longtemps pensé être le seul dans cette situation. Savoir que Hermione subissait la même chose que lui le rendait bizarre. A la fois mécontent de s'être énervé comme cela mais également satisfait. Il n'était pas seul.

Après tout, son sang n'était pas pur mais elle avait la force et le courage, exactement comme lui, d'affronter ça. Des années de froideur venant d'un père ne pouvait pas aider un enfant à grandir dans la joie. Draco tenta de chasser ses pensées et de finir son devoir de potions. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le visage rouge d'Hermione lui revenait toujours en tête.

_Tu peux être quelqu'un de bien Malefoy_

Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit. Et après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Draco ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part d'Hermione. Peut être qu'elle avait raison. Si il arrêtait d'insulter les enfants de moldus uniquement parce que son père lui avait enseigné ?

Vers onze heures, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et partit se coucher.

Il dormit d'un sommeil agité, comme toujours et se réveilla peu avant six heures. Il avait cette habitude pour contempler le lever du soleil. Pour lui, c'était le symbole de l'espoir car le soleil revenait tous les jours, sans jamais l'abandonner. Les couleurs étaient vives, symbole de la joie et du bonheur. Tout d'abord, elles chassaient le noir puis restaient un moment et faisaient place au bleu ou au blanc... Symbole de pureté. Parfois au gris les jours de mauvais temps mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le jeune homme enfila une robe de chambre pour ne pas déambuler en boxer dans les appartements et demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter le petit déjeuner dans la salle commune. Dix minutes plus tard, il mangeait tranquillement en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et la jeune fille en sortit, l'air fatigué et les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

Quand elle aperçut Malefoy, elle se figea sur le seuil. Visiblement, la Gryffondor ne savait comment réagir, après leur dispute d'hier soir. Draco la scruta un moment.

- Ne reste pas plantée là, viens manger, dit-il de sa voix sarcastique habituelle.

Hermione fut surprise de l'invitation mais accepta et s'agenouilla près de la table basse, en face de Draco. Elle se servit un café au lait, et ils mangèrent en silence en évitant soigneusement de regard de l'autre. Dix minutes passèrent dans un silence total.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, dit soudain Hermione, en beurrant un petit pain.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils de surprise puis se ressaisit.

- Hé bien n'y va pas, rétorqua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard et continuèrent de manger en silence. Hermione acheva son petit déjeuner et s'apprêtait à se lever quand Draco lui annonça que lui non plus n'avait pas trop envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau puis Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Draco appela un elfe et lui ordonna de débarrasser. Il alla se changer et revint dans la salle commune, un jeu d'échec sous le bras. Il s'installa sur la table, et entreprit de trier les pièces. Une demie heure plus tard, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait lavé ses cheveux et les avaient laissé mouillés. Ils étaient maintenant tout lisses. Elle portait un jean bleu moulant et un débardeur blanc. (Oui je sais, normalement ils doivent avoir leurs uniformes ! Mais bon c ma fic je fais ce que je veux ! lol)

_C'est qu'elle est jolie Granger quand elle veut_ songea Draco.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne son sac bourré de livres mais Hermione n'en fit rien. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de Draco et regarda le jeu d'échec.

- Je ne sais pas y jouer, marmonna-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Il y a donc une chose qu'ignore Miss je sais tout ? ricana Draco. J'ai appris à jouer à l'âge de cinq ans.

- Auriez vous l'amabilité de m'apprendre, petit prétentieux ?

Draco vit qu'elle souriait et hocha donc la tête. Puis, il se lança dans une grande explication.

Alor ? c un chap super importan ds la fic alor dites moi ce ke vs en pensez... ke ca soi bien ou non !!


	7. le match

Bjr à tous ! je tiens d'abor à m'excuser pr mon retar !! c po de ma faut c les prof !!! il on trouvé de moyen de nou assomer de devoir typ bac ! alor aprè avoir gratté 4h sur « l'hypothèse de l'inconscien contredi-t-elle l'exigence morale ? » je sui plu tro en éta d'écri encor !!! ensuite vou imaginez mm pa le surprise ke g eu en voyant tte les reviews ke g recu !! j'étai tte ému !! halucinan ! ca ma motivé pour terminer le prochain chap. Si je fai un mix des review, vou voulez fair avancer l'histoir draco/herm mai pas à pas… donc Hermione va trouver le moyen de réconforter Dray ds ce chap ou ya un peu d'action….

Je rép vit fai au review dsl sinon jaurai jms pu mettr le chap !! mai encor tt plein de merci et bizous à : Jorajho (moi osi ct pareil je compati !), Zeeve lelula (g été gaté ac tes review merci bcp ! et pte garce c mes copine ki m'apellen com ça !!), Stéphanie, Infinitylight, Lilou, Serpentis draco, Rayray, Drago malefoy, Dark fee (lol ! drogué à cause de moi ? tu veu me fair culpabiliser ? lol) Mimoune etPauapu

J'espèr ke g oublié personne ! j'aret de baratiner vala votr chap !

6) Le match

Draco se réveilla ce jour là avec la mauvaise impression que ce serait une sale journée. Il s'étira, bailla longuement et resta quelques minutes dans son lit. Il regarda par sa petite fenêtre. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore apparut. Le Serpentard se leva enfin, enfila une robe de chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il prit un long bain chaud parfumé et s'habilla. Draco retourna dans la salle commune, prit une bouilloire magique et une tasse dans le buffet pour se faire un café. Il prit l'eau de la salle de bain et se versa le liquide brûlant. Draco saisit sa tasse et se posta devant la baie vitrée. C'était l'aube. Il regarda le soleil se lever en sirotant son café.

Les arbres étaient recouverts par le givre et le lac par une pellicule de neige. Il tourna la tête vers la cheminée et y vit une date entourée sur le calendrier d'Hermione.

- 9 Novembre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il comprit alors ce qui le mettait de si mauvaise humeur. C'était le jour de son match contre Gryffondor. La météo était clémente mais il devait y avoir un froid tenace.

Draco décida de prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Ils se levaient toujours tôt les jours de match pour discuter des changements de dernière minute.

En effet, Flint ainsi que Montague, Crabbe, Goyle et les autres joueurs étaient déjà là. Ils saluèrent Draco et lui demandèrent si il était en forme.

- Faut que chope le vif d'or sous le nez de Potter, grogna Flint. Qu'il se tape les gradins si il le faut mais attrape ce vif d'or.

Draco lui dit remarquer que Potter avait un meilleur balai mais assura qu'il ferait de son mieux. Pansy vint le coller pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi qu'Hermione entra dans la Grande salle. Les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle applaudirent et Harry sourit sarcastiquement en direction de Draco.

Dix minutes plus tard, les joueurs de Serpentards quittaient la salle. Draco jeta un regard mauvais à la table des Gryffondor mais intercepta ce qui devait être un demi sourire de la part d'Hermione. L'équipe gagna les vestiaires pour s'échauffer et se changer. Flint avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Draco revêtit sa tenue verte et argent en tentant de chasser le nœud dans son ventre. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais chaque match lui donnait un trac terrible. Les équipiers s'assirent sur les bancs en attendant les encouragements de Flint.

- On peut les battre les mecs ! beugla le capitaine en sautillant sur place et décrochant des coups de poings dans le vide.

_- Pitoyable_, songea Draco mais en acquiesçant tout de même.

La boule dans son estomac devint plus importante quand la rumeur des conversations commença à s'élever dans le stade. Les bruits des élèves montant dans les gradins résonnait dans sa tête comme un grondement menaçant. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air eux aussi angoissé, ce qui leur donnait une tête encore plus ahurie qu'à l'ordinaire. Flint et le reste de l'équipe sortit des vestiaires pour attendre l'entrée sur le terrain. Draco préférait rester assis et arriver à la toute dernière minute. Blaise entra dans les vestiaires tandis que les bruits de pas s'estompaient. C'était une habitude qu'il vienne l'encourager avant les matchs car Blaise savait très bien l'importance que Draco y accordait.

- Vous les avez déjà battus, dit Blaise tandis que Draco se forçait à respirer calmement.

- On a triché !

- Quelle importance ? Ton père n'est pas censé le savoir !

Flint prévint Draco que les portes allaient bientôt s'ouvrir. Les sifflements des spectateurs commençaient à se faire entendre.

- Quel mérite à gagner en trichant ? cracha Draco en se saisissant de son balai.

- Attention, tu te mets à parler comme un Gryffondor ! le prévint Blaise.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. La voix du nouveau commentateur, un élève de Serdaigle, résonna soudainement. Les professeurs avaient sans doute fait exprès de le choisir, espérant des commentaires un peu plus neutres.

Ils entendirent l'équipe de Gryffondor entrer sur le terrain.

- Hé ! Pense que Parkinson te foutra la paix pendant toute l'année si tu gagnes ! fit Blaise, avant de se dépêcher pour rejoindre les gradins.

Draco sourit et monta sur son balai. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un par un, les joueurs s'envolèrent pour faire face à l'équipe adverse, accompagné par des applaudissements et des sifflements. Draco se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux dès que le vent glacé lui fouetta le visage. Il fit rapidement un petit tour du stade avant de revenir se positionner pour le coup d'envoi. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que ce tour rituel était pour frimer mais en fait, Draco en avait besoin pour dé stresser et ne plus penser à rien qu'à la joie de voler.

Mme Bibine s'avança au milieu du terrain, siffla et libéra les quatre balles.

Draco vit le minuscule éclat du vif d'or qui disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision. Il s'éleva pour que les hurlements, applaudissements ou sifflets se fassent moins entendre et commença un cercle autour du stade. Il était concentré et ne prêtait aucune attention au match. Draco jetait juste des coups d'œil à Potter de temps en temps et écoutait les commentaires. Il passa dix minutes à tenter de repérer le vif d'or. Son équipe menait de trente points à vingt. Draco commença à se sentir engourdi par le froid intense. Soudain, il le vit. A la mi hauteur des gradins des Poufsouffles. Draco se dirigea tranquillement vers le vif d'or qui ne semblait pas pressé de bouger et faisant attention aux moindres mouvements de Harry.

Soudain, le Serpentard accéléra et fila vers les gradins. Aussitôt, Harry le suivit mais son adversaire avait beaucoup d'avance. Le vif d'or fila en direction des buts protégés par Ron.

Les deux garçons suivirent d'un même geste. La foule s'était levée pour mieux voir le dénouement du match. Un Cognard siffla aux oreilles d'Harry qui continua sur sa trajectoire, déterminé. Draco eut moins de chance sur le coup là. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, attraper le vif d'or. Il tendit son bras et à ce moment, prit un Cognard en plein dans les côtes. Draco effleura le vif d'or, tomba sur le côté, et se rattrapa d'une main à son balai. (comme Harry dans le 1er tome vs voyez ?) Il tenta de se soulever pour atteindre le vif d'or qui n'était pas trop loin. Mais il avait terriblement mal, malgré les protections et dut se raccrocher à son balai pour ne pas tomber.

Une grande vague de « hourra ! » l'informa que Harry avait l'avait attrapé. Les élèves vêtus de rouge et or se déchaînèrent dans les gradins. Les supporters de Serpentard commençaient déjà à quitter le stade tandis que le commentateur ne se privait pas de faire partager sa joie sur la victoire de Gryffondor. Dégoûté, Draco remonta tant bien que mal sur son balai et se posa. Il s'étendit sur l'herbe gelée et tenta de calmer la douleur. Ses partenaires se posèrent à ses côtés. Flint bougonnait et partit se changer sans dire un mot à Draco.

Crabbe et Goyle aidèrent l'attrapeur à se relever et voulurent l'amener à l'infirmerie. Draco refusa. Il rejoignit les vestiaires où il se changea rapidement, retrouva Blaise et ensemble, ils rentèrent au château, poursuivis par les cris de joie en provenance du terrain. Le match avait duré à peine un quart d'heure. Draco laissa Blaise au niveau de la salle commune des Serpentards et prit la direction des appartements des préfets. Il s'affala sur le canapé pour garder le contrôle de ces nerfs. Voilà, il avait perdu. Encore une fois. Draco avait encore mal aux côtes et la fraîcheur l'avait considérablement fatigué. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit sur le canapé. C'est une petite voix qui le réveilla, deux ou trois heures plus tard.

Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha d'où venait le bruit. La voix était douce et féminine. C'était une sorte de berceuse que l'on murmurait, ayant peur de se faire surprendre. Le ton n'était pas forcément juste mais c'était tout de même joli et apaisant.

_- Ca peut être que Granger,_ songea Draco. _Au moins une qui est heureuse._

Il s'appuya sur son coude pour se redresser et vit que Hermione fredonnait la chanson, tout en parcourant les rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle souriait toute seule et paraissait enchantée.

- C'est pour ma défaite que t'es aussi contente ? lui dit Draco de sa voix glacée.

Hermione eut un sursaut de frayeur et se tourna vers lui. Elle rougit mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment ma mort, pour me faire peur tout le temps comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en choisissant enfin son livre.

- Non mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci de m'y avoir fait penser ! rétorqua Draco en la regardant s'asseoir.

- T'es triste pour la défaite ?

- Nan, ça me remplit de joie, tu ne remarques pas ! s'exclama Draco d'une voix sarcastique. J'ai encore perdu contre Saint Potter, youpi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais Hermione lui sourit.

- Ce que tu peux être cynique ! Mais c'est vrai que Harry n'a pas eu beaucoup de mérite sur le coup là.

Draco la regarda, cachant sa surprise. Pourquoi Granger ne l'enfonçait pas ? Ca cachait quelque chose ce n'était pas possible autrement. D'accord, ils ne s'engueulaient plus vraiment mais les pics acides demeuraient fréquents. Hermione lui sourit encore une fois et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre. Draco prit sa baguette magique, la pointa vers la cheminée et alluma le feu.

- On peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi heureuse ? marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- J'ai eu un E (c la meilleure note je crois…. J'avoue j'avais la flemme d'aller vérifier !) en métamorphose.

Draco ricana, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Quoique…

- Tu sais c'est pas grave. Tout le monde perd un jour ou l'autre. En plus, c'était vraiment pas de chance. Crois moi, faut pas en faire tout un plat, fit Hermione, toujours plongée dans son bouquin.

- Va dire ça à mon père ! répliqua Draco.

- On se moque de ce qu'il pense. C'est ta vie, pas la sienne. Tu ne seras pas sous son contrôle éternellement. Fais lui comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Enfin, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire… Et si tu as besoin d'aide demande, ce n'est pas un péché ! Moi quand ça ne va pas, j'en parle à Ginny. Elle me conseille et m'aide. Personne ne peut encaisser tout seul… Tu ne sera pas l'exception crois moi !

Draco fixait Hermione d'un air étonné. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que la préfète pense la même chose. Il allait avoir 18 ans, était un sorcier très puissant grâce à ses entraînements intensifs.

Hermione discuta avec le Serpentard pendant près de deux heures. C'était très étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le temps d'une soirée ils avaient mis de côté leur rancune. Hermione avait découvert un garçon pas si mauvais que ça, toujours aussi cynique mais presque agréable. Draco, lui, s'était toujours imaginé la préfète comme une fille sans autre sujet de conversation que les études. Or, elle avait plein de passions et de projets et Draco aimait ça. Lui, on ne lui avait jamais permit d'espérer autre chose que le choix de son père. Et là, Hermione lui dévoilait sans le savoir la même envie de vivre. Mais vivre juste pour elle, pas pour sa famille. Ils se surprirent même à sourire à certaines réflexions.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, la même ambiance était revenue mais un peu moins tendue. Ils parlaient un peu mais sans plus. Ils consacrèrent la semaine suivante à s'éviter. Ils se sentaient bizarre d'avoir sympathisé. Tous les soirs, ils faisaient une partie d'échec, avant ou après leurs devoirs. C'était la seule exception.

Vala ! c un autr visage de Draco ke je voulai montrer ac le match. C vrai pourkoi il devrai etr forcémen super agile, calm, populair… ???

J'essai de vou mettr le prochain chap rapidemen ! en atendan vou avez le droi de lacher des review ! bizou


	8. sortie nocturne

Bjr tou le monde !! jsui fièr de moi g pa été tro longue à mettr le chap !! bon alor ds ce chapitr ils se rapprochen tjs et on va en apprendr un peu plu sur hermione.

Merci à stéphanie, zeeve lelula, serpentis draco, drago malefoy (comme tjs !) jsui contente que ça vou plaise !

7) Sortie nocturne

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de t'apprendre ça ! s'exclama Draco.

Il venait de se faire battre pour la deuxième fois. C'était un vendredi soir. Ils s'étaient contenté de conversations sans intérêt en jouant, chacun voulant la victoire.

- On fait moins le malin, petit prétentieux ? ricana Hermione.

Elle se leva, s'étira en faisant apparaître son nombril et posa sa pile de livres sur la table. Les professeurs ne les avaient pas épargnés pour les devoirs. Rien que ce soir, elle avait deux travaux à rendre, un cour à réviser et pas mal d'exercices.

- Un coup de chance, répondit Draco.

- Tu ne veux pas avouer que je suis douée ?

- Petite prétentieuse !

- Mauvais perdant !

- Ingrate !

Hermione fronça les sourcils cherchant vainement quelque chose à ajouter pour ne pas perdre la face. Draco lui adressa un sourire victorieux et s'enfonça dans le canapé en croisant les bras. Il regarda Hermione travailler pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il aimait voir les autres étudier tandis qu'il feignantait. La Gryffondor écrivait à une vitesse impressionnante et acheva de recopier son devoir en moins de dix minutes. Puis, elle jeta un œil à la pendule du buffet. Il était minuit passé. Draco observait maintenant le feu. La lueur des flammes éclairait et faisait briller ses yeux.

- J'ai faim, fit Hermione. Tu viens avec moi à la cuisine ?

Draco tourna la tête vers elle. Depuis quand Miss-je-sais-tout descendait la nuit pour aller grignoter dans les cuisines ?

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur du noir Granger ?

- Comme tu veux, maronna la Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière, prit sa baguette magique et sortit de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient sombres et éclairé par quelques torches accrochées aux murs. L'ombre inquiétante de la sorcière borgne dansait sur le mur.

- Lumos, murmura Hermione.

Sa baguette éclaira les alentours. Quelques craquements qui provenaient de l'extérieur en plus de l'obscurité donnaient froid dans le dos. Hermione commença à avancer vers un passage dérobé qu'elle connaissait et qui menait directement vers les étages inférieurs. Le tapis étouffait les bruits de ses pas. Soudain, une main glacée se posa sur son bras. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et fit volte face.

- Nan mais t'es malade Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Moins fort ! chuchota le Serpentard, je ne tiens pas à être coursé par Rusard !

Les deux adolescents soulevèrent une tapisserie et descendirent un escalier étroit et humide.

Ils se retrouvèrent près du hall d'entrée et descendirent quelques marches en direction des cachots. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir bien éclairé ou des tableaux représentant des victuailles étaient accrochés.

Hermione trouva celui qui l'intéressait, chatouilla la poire et ils entrèrent. La cuisine était une grande pièce aussi vaste que la Grande salle et à cette heure totalement vide.

- Comment tu sais ça Granger ? bougonna Draco.

- Je suis intelligente tout simplement, répondit la préfète, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et modeste aussi !

Les elfes de maisons n'étaient plus là mais la cuisine brillait de propreté. Hermione semblait être une habituée car elle se dirigea droit vers une petite étagère. Elle fouilla un instant, tandis que Draco s'asseyait sur une table. Hermione disparut dans une pièce à côté et deux minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec deux verres de lait à la main et une tablette de chocolat praliné.

- Tu viens souvent comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda sarcastiquement Draco en acceptant deux carreaux de chocolat. La Gryffondor acquiesça et expliqua qu'elle aimait grignoter un peu après ses devoirs et avant d'aller se coucher.

- Ya plein de friandises dans le buffet, tu peux pas t'en contenter ? répliqua Draco.

Hermione sentit venir une autre querelle et ne répondit rien.

Ils s'assirent sur une table et grignotèrent en silence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Malefoy pour que tu cries dans ton sommeil ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

Elle garda les yeux baissés mais entendit que le préfet avait posé son verre d'un geste brusque.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler… ajouta-t-elle rapidement en se mordillant les lèvres.

Elle ne voulait pas forcer Draco à parler mais le mystère que dégageait le garçon l'intriguait beaucoup. Il cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

Draco hésitait. Pourquoi il allait lui raconter sa vie ? Elle s'en moquait probablement. Mais d'un autre côté, il en avait besoin. Draco avait tenu près de dix sept années sans se confier à personne, à refouler sa douleur… Il ne pouvait plus la contenir et parler à Blaise lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Alors peut être qu'Hermione pouvait l'aider après tout. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Draco lui raconta donc le rêve qu'il avait fait il y a déjà quelques mois et qui avait réveillé Hermione. La jeune fille s'écouta sagement et lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle lui dit qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir et qu'à sa majorité plus personne n'aurait à lui imposer des règles. Elle parla évidement de Dumbledore. La préfète se dit qu'ils avaient au moins un point commun à savoir l'envie de partir de chez eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui réfléchissait, la tête penchée.

_- Il est vraiment mignon_, pensa Hermione.

Elle rougit aussitôt d'avoir pensé ça et se mit une claque mentalement.

- Et toi alors ? C'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne sais rien sur toi ! dit Draco pour rompre le silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Hermione en croquant dans un carreau de chocolat.

- Pourquoi tu as si peur d'avoir des mauvaises notes… Tes parents je sais mais ils sont si terribles que ça ?

Hermione baissa la tête, un peu gênée. Elle n'en n'avait jamais vraiment parlé et encore moins à l'un de ses ennemis. Enfin ennemi… La préfète ne savait plus très bien comment considérer Draco maintenant.

- Je viens d'une famille élitiste, expliqua Hermione. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant de rentrer en primaire… Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est pas que mes parents soient si… exigeants… Non, c'est une conversation que j'ai surprise entre mon père et ma mère.

Elle s'interrompit, n'aimant jamais parler de ça. Le fameux poids qui s'emparait d'elle dès que ce souvenir la hantait refit son apparition. Draco attendit patiemment que la Gryffondor puisse continuer. Il regardait fixement la grande cheminée pour ne pas mettre la préfète mal à l'aise.

- Un jour j'amenai ma petite sœur manger un morceau… Dans la cuisine… Il faut croire que je poursuis le rituel… Elle avait sept ans, moi onze… C'était juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard, un soir d'été. Et alors c'est là qu'on les a entendus parler… De nous… Ma mère disait que Lucinda –ma sœur- commençait à l'embêter sérieusement… Qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfants et que c'était par pur souci de descendance…

La voix d'Hermione s'étrangla soudainement. Elle ne devait, elle ne pouvait, pas pleurer devant le Serpentard. Elle était forte en avait vu bien d'autres. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup.

Draco, lui, était trop pétrifié par cette révélation pour se rendre compte de l'état d'Hermione. Ses paroles l'avaient littéralement glacé de l'intérieur, sensation très inhabituelle chez lui. Le jeune homme se décala et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Ce geste simple et un peu hésitant encouragea la préfète à continuer.

- Ca a complètement perturbé ma sœur tu penses bien… Ses résultats scolaires ont chuté… J'ai bien essayé de l'aider, je t'assure ! J'ai fais tout mon possible… Deux mois plus tard, mes parents l'envoyaient dans un établissement privé. Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis sept ans ! On s'écrit dès que c'est possible mais elle est très surveillée… Ma petite Lucinda, si tu savais comme je l'adore. C'est pour ça que j'étais si contente le jour du match. J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle…

Draco sentit Hermione trembler et la pressa un peu contre lui. Il lui chuchota qu'ils allaient chercher sa sœur dès leur sortie de Poudlard et qu'elles pourraient rattraper tout le temps perdu. Ils ne surent pas trop combien de temps ils restèrent là, se réconfortant mutuellement.

Ils se décidèrent quand même à regagner leur salle commune. Hermione allait beaucoup mieux. Draco passait devant, baguette à la main. Il avait une discrétion et une grâce naturelle qui impressionnait Hermione. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à leur étage sans encombre, ce qui était un record étant donné que Rusard faisait le plus de rondes vers cette heure là. Ils s'enthousiasmaient d'avoir tant de chance quand à l'angle du couloir, à peine à dix mètres de l'entrée de leur salle commune…

- Ha ha ! s'exclama le vieil homme. On est en septième année alors on se croit tout permit ! Que faisiez vous ? Poser des Bombabouses ? Provoquer Peeves ?

Rusard semblait en transe, sans doute ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à punir. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, l'école était plutôt calme. Et depuis le départ des frères Weasley, il n'avait plus grand-chose pour exercer son imagination et trouver les pires punitions. Rusard agrippa Draco par la manche et la secoua, comme si des pétards allaient en sortir. Il fit un tour rapide autour des deux préfets, d'un œil examinateur.

- Monsieur Rusard, dit Hermione d'un ton posé. Nous sommes les préfets en chef. Nous avons entendu du bruit à l'étage du dessous. Sans doute des élèves hors de leur dortoir alors nous sommes allé voir. Ces vauriens nous ont entendu venir mais ont déguerpis. Nous voulions simplement qu'ils respectent le calme et l'ordre. Et maintenant, nous allons nous coucher si vous le voulez bien.

Rusard se calma d'un coup, observa Hermione puis Draco, qui avait une expression d'ahurissement total sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. Rusard renifla, jeta un œil à Miss Teigne et hocha la tête en marmonna dans sa barbe. Puis, il fit demi tour et s'éloigna en direction de l'étage inférieur.

Draco le regarda s'en aller avec cette drôle d'expression plaquée sur le visage.

Hermione pouffa de rire et lui dit de fermer la bouche.

- Hé, depuis quand tu mens comme ça ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Ca m'arrive de temps en temps, répondit la préfète en entrant dans la salle commune. Tu as vu comment il s'est calmé ? Je crois que les mots calme et ordre ont un effet apaisant sur lui.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et Draco l'imita dans sa transe, ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et discutèrent quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher.

Djà fini !! keske vou en pensez ?? rapprochemen à fair plu vite ou je continu com ça ??

a biento et ro bizou


	9. cour particulier

Salu à ts ! contente de voir ke vou suivez tjs ma fic ca fai tro plaisir ! en plu me sui rendu compte ke j'avai dépassé les 50 review !! je me répèt peu etr mai merciiii à tous !!!

d'aprè ce ke g compri vou le voulez ce raprochemen ! mai tjs pas à pas…. Alor il sera plus physik dan ce chap. pr ceux ki s'impatiente il von biento finir ensembl ! j'en dirai pa plus !

Rep aux reviews :

Tonks : t la vrai ? lol. Merci pr ta review j'espèr ke la suit te plaira

Kira 303 : merci merci ! ca fai plaisir d'entendr ça ! mai si ya des chose ke t'm pa tu peu aussi m'en fair par !

Angélina : soi encor un peu patiente, jvai vou fair attendr le chap 10 !!

Serpentis draco : la vala !

Lady 22 : lol ! ben oui mai si je meur ki va continuer la fic ? hein di moi ! lol

Mme a Malefoy : merki ! et oui il von se rapprocher c pr biento !

Zeeve lelula : je continu tt doucemen mai ils se raprochen un peu plu vite ! c dur de fair la par des chose parce que on me demand d'aller plu vit d'un coté et de continuer com ça de l'autr ! je fai de mon mieu !!

Jay : ben c tro gentil ! jsui ravi ke t'm bien !

Dante hunter : je sai fair de mon mieu promi !!

8) Cours particuliers.

Dès le lundi suivant, Hermione eut une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est Mc Gonagall qui leur avait annoncé que les cours de vol allaient reprendre. Leur professeur expliqua que c'était du au nombre important d'accidents qui arrivaient. Quand les sorciers sortaient de l'école, ils s'imaginaient pouvoir voler sans problème or ce n'était pas le cas. Les chutes à cause des mauvaises conditions météorologiques étaient très fréquentes. Ils auraient donc une petite formation et une note qui compterait pour les ASPIC. Les cours débuteraient début janvier. Ron et Harry bavardaient déjà avec enthousiasme. C'était une opportunité d'avoir des points en plus. Ils se dirent même que c'était pour ça que les professeurs l'avaient rajouté. Hermione, elle, n'était pas d'humeur à se ravir. Elle n'avait jamais volé sur un balai, et leurs cours de vol en première année étaient toujours catastrophiques. La préfète n'avait pas vraiment le vertige mais la perspective de s'éloigner du sol avec un balai la terrorisait. Elle suivit Harry et Ron au cours suivant comme une automate. Les garçons étaient trop excités pour s'en rendre compte. Hermione retrouva un comportement à peu près normal un peu avant midi. Elle tenta de chasser le mot « mauvaise note » de son esprit et parvint même à plaisanter un peu avec Parvati et Lavande pour le déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas si grave ! lui dit Harry tandis qu'ils se rendaient au cour suivant.

- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, proposa gentiment Ron.

Hermione en fut touchée mais elle connaissait trop bien son ami pour savoir qu'il s'énerverait en cinq minutes. Les garçons tentèrent de la rassurer sans succès. Hermione fit mine d'être plus joyeuse l'après midi mais cela sonnait faux. Vers cinq heures, elle rentra dans la salle des préfets. Draco se prenait un petit goûter en achevant la lecture d'un vieux grimoire. Il releva les yeux en l'attendant arriver puis se reporta à sa lecture.

Hermione prit un morceau du gâteau qu'il avait posé sur la table et s'affala dans le canapé. Elle avait envie de lui parler. C'était très étrange mais autant elle ne voulait pas se confier à Harry, Ginny ou l'un de ses amis, autant elle avait envie d'en parler à Draco.

- Heu… Dit… marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour allumer le feu. Tu as entendu parler des cours de vol ?

- Ouais, répondit Draco en posant son grimoire. C'est chouette, ça me fera des points en plus pour les ASPICS.

Hermione hocha la tête et sentit le regard de Draco posé sur elle. Et si elle lui demandait des conseils ? Allait il accepter ? Mais si il l'envoyait promener ? D'un coté c'était le seul à pouvoir le faire… Et comment allait il réagir ? Ils étaient devenus à peu près amis mais ce n'était pas une raison. Et si…

Hermione était submergée de questions et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tournait en rond devant la cheminée.

- Oh ! Granger !

Elle sursauta, sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Draco qui l'observait, un sourcil levé. Il lui dit que c'était la troisième fois qu'il l'appelait, qu'elle devait se calmer et ferait mieux de s'asseoir. Hermione sourit nerveusement et s'exécuta.

- J'ai horreur de voler ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! avoua la préfète en se tordant les mains, incapable de regarder Draco.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien et se redressa. Hermione poussa un grand soupir.

- Je veux bien t'apprendre, dit finalement Draco, comme si ça lui coûtait.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé… protesta faiblement Hermione, tout de même bien contente de la proposition.

Draco lui jeta un regard sarcastique et sourit.

- Petit prétentieux, répondit la Gryffondor en le toisant.

- Miss je ne sais même pas tout ! répliqua Draco sur le même ton pour continuer leur petit jeu. J'ai un balai, tu connais les passages secrets pour sortir de l'école… Pas de problème.

- Mais… Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Si terriblement.

Hermione lui adressa un vrai sourire et Draco sentit quelque chose d'étrange lui envahir la poitrine. Il chassa cette impression, un peu étonné et dit à la préfète qu'ils pourraient faire leur premier cours ce week end. Hermione acquiesça, ravie et le remercia.

Puis, elle se sauva dans sa chambre pour réviser. Draco secoua la tête en se disant que les filles étaient vraiment étranges parfois.

La préfète se surprit même à attendre le week end avec impatience. Draco lui posa quelques questions le vendredi soir et ils plaisantèrent sur le fait qu'il allait préparer son cours comme un professeur. Le lendemain, ils attendirent minuit et s'habillèrent chaudement pour sortir. Ils évitèrent Rusard de justesse dans les couloirs et prirent un passage secret qui menait près du stade de Quidditch. (non ne cherchez pas dans le bouquin, je viens de l'inventer !)

Draco prit son balai qui restait dans les vestiaires Serpentards et déposa sa robe de sorcier et son écharpe. Il était habitué à la froideur du manoir Malefoy et de toute façon préférait voler sans gêne. Ils sortirent dans le stade. Hermione n'y était jamais allé de nuit mais c'était assez impressionnant. Les gradins et tours se dressaient sombres et menaçants. Il y avait un silence étrange comparé à l'ambiance des matches. De nombreuses étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et la lune était pleine mais la majorité du terrain demeurait dans l'obscurité. Draco fit apparaître un grand feu à peu près au milieu du stade, donnant un éclairage suffisant. Hermione s'approcha vivement, et le Serpentard ne put dissimuler un sourire ironique. Elle avait remonté son écharpe jusqu'au nez, et gardait bonnet, gants et manteau.

- Et si un professeur voit le feu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses Granger ! répliqua Draco, sarcastique.

Il lui montra tout d'abord la bonne manière de se tenir sur un balai puis comment décoller. Il resta à quelques mètres du sol puis, tout en commentant revint se poser à côté d'Hermione. Draco lui laissa la place et Hermione monta sur le balai avec appréhension. Elle se tenait trop droite, un peu penchée du côté gauche et avait les mains crispées sur le manche. Draco lui dit de se détendre et la replaça correctement. Hermione se sentit tout de suite mieux et moins mal à l'aise.

Le Serpentard l'incita à décoller et la préfète donna un coup de pied au sol, en rassemblant tout son courage. Elle s'éleva aussitôt à trois mètres de hauteur et laissa échapper un cri de frayeur. Aussitôt, cette peur de tomber s'empara d'elle et ses mains devinrent moites.

- C'est bien, redescend maintenant ! s'écria Draco.

Hermione réussi à atterrir mais elle faisait des embardées brusques et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois.

Elle s'écarta du balai une fois à terre en bredouillant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Draco l'obligea presque à refaire un essai mais il sembla encore pire et cette fois, Hermione n'avait plus du tout envie de recommencer. Elle refusa net d'écouter les conseils de Draco.

- Il vaut mieux que tu te ridiculises maintenant plutôt que devant nos classes, dit posément le Serpentard.

Il venait de toucher un point sensible et Hermione accepta après quelques hésitations de faire une troisième tentative. Draco pouvait lire la frayeur sur son visage et dans un ultime effort, il vint se placer derrière la jeune Gryffondor.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et les posa correctement sur le manche. Hermione frissonna au contact de la main de Draco si froide. Le garçon plaça son autre bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se pencha un peu en avant. Draco sentait un parfum de vanille émaner des cheveux bouclés qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Il s'attarda un moment à contempler les yeux noisette d'Hermione qui brillaient grâce au feu. La préfète était rouge brique et très gênée.

- Tu es trop tendue, lui dit Draco pour dissiper la gêne que lui aussi ressentait.

Il frappa doucement sur le sol et ils s'élevèrent d'un mètre dans les airs. Il sentit Hermione se crisper et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Draco resta à la même hauteur un moment pour qu'elle prenne confiance puis s'envola un peu plus. Hermione conserva son calme.

Draco lui demanda si elle voulait faire le tour du stade. La jeune fille acquiesça timidement et ils s'envolèrent beaucoup plus haut. Draco gardait une vitesse assez lente et montait dans les airs sans à coups. Ils passèrent au dessus des gradins puis firent demi tour. Ils se rendirent compte que le château se dressait devant eux, illuminé dans la nuit.

Draco s'arrêta près des trois anneaux de Quidditch. Il venait souvent voler la nuit et donc avait l'habitude mais ce spectacle le ravissait à chaque fois. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour le scruter mais Draco était perdu dans la contemplation du château.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa le menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui ne protesta pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco atterrissait et se détachait de la préfète presque à regret.

Hermione assura à Draco qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer et ils regagnèrent les vestiaires après avoir éteint le feu. Ils rejoignirent le château et arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à leur salle commune. Hermione avait l'air songeuse et alla se coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit au préfet d'un air distrait. Draco resta plus longtemps dans leur salle commune.

Il avait du mal à sortir de son esprit le visage d'Hermione, un peu tendu par la concentration et éclairé par la lueur du feu. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment jolie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque ici. Draco se demanda pourquoi il pensait à des choses pareilles. Il irait en parler à Blaise. Comme lui avait dit Hermione, demander de l'aide n'était pas une honte.

_- Aaaaah !_ songea Draco en se prenant la tête entre les mains, _je vais arrêter de penser à elle ! C'est plus possible_

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione ne dormait pas. Elle pensait au bras robuste qui lui avait enserré la taille, au visage doux et rêveur qu'elle avait surpris quand il observait le château, à ses yeux gris si mystérieux… Comment Draco pouvait il être aussi différent que le garçon qu'elle avait connu ? Evidement c'était petit à petit qu'elle s'en était rendu compte.

C'est avec le visage de Draco dans la tête que Hermione s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle travailla la matinée et rejoignit les deux garçons pour le déjeuner. Ils parlaient avec enthousiasme des vacances de Noël. Harry allait le fêter au Terrier. Hermione ne dit pratiquement rien. Elle allait rester à Poudlard, n'ayant pas trop envie de voir sa famille. La dernière fois, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de dénicher un questionnaire de connaissances générales et l'avait fait passer à tous les enfants de la famille. La préfète s'en était bien tiré mais ce n'était pas le cas d'un de ses cousins, qui s'était vu privé de cadeaux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Mione ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de raviolis.

La jeune Gryffondor releva la tête et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Tu pourrais peut être venir avec nous ! proposa Harry, enfin si ta mère est d'accord…

- Pas de problème pour moi, fit Ron.

Hermione rougit de plaisir. Elle n'avait pas osé leur demander et accepta immédiatement.

Vala ! bon je lai di dan les rep aux review ca va devenir sérieu dan le 10ème chap ! il fau ke je le relise et corrig encor et je vou les mets pdt les vac si je peu !

En atendan une pte review n'es pa la malvenu !!

Ro bizou pte garce


	10. les vacances de noel

« waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » cri de joi, bonheur, enchantemen tt ce ke vs voulez de l'autrice ! 13 review pr un seul chap c….. génial !!! en plus je vien d'avoir mon code jsui tro tro tro contente !!!! demain c Noel enfin bref c la fete !!! et les vaaaac ! ha comen ca fai tro du bien !!! vos review osi mon fai tro plaisir j'étai tte contente tte seule devan mon ordi !! (je lai déjà di ? pa grav !!!) et pour ceu ki s'impatiente pour la relation Draco Mione C LE PROCHAIN CHAP !!!!

Ally ou Mary : merci ! j'avai mi le chap 8 avan de voir ta review alor je rep ke maintenan. Pr les chapitr je vai essayer de les rallonger mai c pa facile !! celui là j'ai rajouté presque une demi page !

Tamsyn Smith : hé hé ! te cherche pa des excuse ! lol. Ta review ma fai trè plaisir merci bcp !

Ti-ni.Nani : mai euuu ! com je lai di plu hau je vai essayer de les rallonger

Alena : merci !

Stéphanie : oui tu as vu ? de vrai tortionnaires c paren ! lol

Slydawn : vrt ? ben j'espèr pa te décevoir alor !

HP : la voilà !!

Zeeve lelula : contente de voir ke tu aim tjs ! g adoré ta fic sur la planète au super pouvoir tro tro lol !

Serpentis draco : ok ! contente ke ca te plaise

Kira 303 : c aussi bien ! merci pr ta review

Mme a malefoy : biento c le chap prochain !

Mélou : vala la suit, merci pr ta review !

Stellmaria : je fai aussi vite ke je peu ! contente ke tu aime !

Vou ai di merci pr vo review ?? lol

Un pt PS avan le chap : alé voir la fic de zeeve lelula « un nouveau super héros » elle es tro tro chouett !

9) les vacances de Noël

Hermione traîna sa malle dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle poussa un soupir, vérifia si elle n'avait rien oublié et commença à s'habiller pour sortir. Le temps avait passé drôlement vite jusqu'à ces vacances. Il faut dire que c'était leur dernière année, donc la plus dure et Hermione ne manquait pas de devoirs. Draco l'aidait à réviser, cherchant la moindre faille ou trou de mémoire pour la taquiner. Il descendait aussi avec elle dans le cuisine de temps en temps, et ils grignotaient du chocolat en buvant du lait. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus agréable qu'en début d'année et ils étaient presque devenus amis. Dans le collège, ils s'adressaient quelque fois des petits sourires mais évitaient de se parler. Harry et Ron demandaient souvent à Hermione si tout se passait bien et elle les étonna en répondant que Draco était presque sympathique. Evidemment, les garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des remarques mais Hermione n'y faisait même plus attention.

- 'lut Granger, marmonna Draco en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Tu sais j'ai aussi un prénom, répliqua la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione ça te dit quelque chose ?

Draco ronchonna et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée mais le soleil était déjà levé.

- C'est mon départ qui te mets de mauvaise humeur ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

Draco ricana mais ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle reste. Il aurait eu un peu de compagnie féminine autre que Parkinson. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Oui sans doute mais ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Et puis Blaise restait lui aussi, ça devrait être d'assez bonnes vacances.

- Tu veux que je t'envoie des friandises ? demanda Hermione, prête à partir.

- Comme tu veux…

- C'est comme tu veux genre je m'en fout ou genre ça me ferait plaisir ? soupira la préfète en croisant les bras.

Draco se retourna, la scruta un instant. Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine et tourna de nouveau la tête vers le paysage pour cacher son trouble. Il marmonna rapidement la deuxième option et Hermione sourit. Elle lui souhaita de bonnes vacances et sortit de la salle avec un étrange sentiment de culpabilité. Elle descendit dans le hall et retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny qui lui redonnèrent tout de suite la pêche. Ils attendirent un professeur et descendirent vers la gare de Pré au lard. Le train semblait déjà prêt à partir, laissant échapper de grands panaches de fumée. Ils prirent un compartiment et s'installèrent.

Ron et Hermione parlèrent tous les deux un moment. Ron voulait des conseils pour une fille de Serdaigle. Le jeune homme semblait avoir surmonté son attirance pour Hermione depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était sortie avec Krum. Harry et Ginny flirtaient dans leur coin, trop heureux que Ron n'y fasse pas attention. Puis, Ginny annonça que leur mère allait peut être les laisser se promener dans une ville moldue. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et la conversation dégénéra un peu. Harry mit Hermione au défi de jouer aux échecs avec Ron. Elle fut battue, comme d'habitude, mais vraiment de très près. Puis, les deux filles allèrent rendre visité à Parvati, Padma et Lavande.

Le train arriva en fin d'après midi sans qu'ils voient passer le trajet.

Mme et M Weasley étaient venus les attendre. Ils sortirent de la gare avec leurs bagages et prirent un Portoloin à l'abri des regards pour rejoindre le Terrier. Fred, Georges et Bill étaient déjà arrivés et les jumeaux leur firent une démonstration de leurs nouveautés. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble puis les garçons passèrent la soirée à s'entraîner au Quidditch. Hermione surprit tout le monde en demandant à Mme Weasley si elle et Ginny pouvaient aller faire un tour en balai. Mme Weasley accepta finalement et les deux filles purent partir après cinq bonnes minutes de recommandations. Elles passèrent près d'une heure à observer les paysages nocturnes et rentrèrent à cause du froid. La balade les avait fatiguées et elles allèrent se coucher tôt. Le lendemain, ils passèrent la matinée à décorer la maison et faire le sapin. Puis, ils prirent de la poudre de cheminée pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ginny et Hermione laissèrent les garçons entre eux et parcoururent les boutiques toute l'après midi pour trouver des cadeaux. Hermione acheta pour Ron une eau de toilette, un ensemble gants, écharpe et bonnet (lol !) de Quidditch pour Harry et en douce un joli collier pour Ginny.

Après hésitations, elle prit aussi du nougat pour Draco avec une petite carte colorée et du fil dentaire pour ses parents. Elles allèrent ensuite envoyer les colis à la Poste sorcière. Le soir venu, tous passèrent à table. La soirée fut mouvementée et très joyeuse. Ils se couchèrent vers deux heures du matin passé. Fred et Georges les réveillèrent grâce à leurs tests suivis peu après des hurlements de Mme Weasley. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione descendirent et trouvèrent leurs paquets au pied du sapin scintillant.

Hermione avait reçu un très joli pull de la part de Ron et Ginny, de l'argent de ses parents et des plumes multicolores de la part d'Harry.

- Je trouvais ça original, commenta son ami.

Hermione remercia tout le monde, ravie. C'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux Noël qu'elle avait passé et paradoxalement, la préfète n'était pas chez elle. Ginny l'appela et lui tendit le dernier paquet qu'il restait. Etonnée, la jeune Gryffondor le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était du chocolat au praliné, celui qu'elle adorait manger le soir après ses devoirs. La jeune fille trouva une petite carte verte et argentée. Hermione sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre. Elle voulut se débarrasser de ce sentiment assez gênant sans y parvenir.

_Pour te remonter le moral après tes devoirs. Désolé je n'ai pas pu joindre le lait avec. Joyeux Noël HERMIONE !_

La préfète rit tout bas. Il avait sans doute fait exprès de marquer son prénom en grand. Elle alla ranger tous ses cadeaux dans la chambre. Son esprit resta loin de ses amis pendant la journée et Ginny ne manqua pas de la taquiner à ce sujet.

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, Draco venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il était allongé dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune Serpentard, tout comme Blaise et deux autres Serpentards. Ils avaient passé un joyeux réveillon mais la soirée avait dégénéré quand ils avaient découvert les réserves de Whisky pur feu de Flint. Draco s'étira en maugréant, la tête lourde. Il découvrit les paquets au pied du canapé et reconnu ceux de ses parents. Il y en avait un en plus, enrubanné dans du papier doré. Il se tourna lentement sur le côté et le prit délicatement. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit du nougat, sa friandise préférée. Une carte était glissée avec l'emballage.

_N'en mange pas trop, tu pourrais te rendre malade… Ca t'empêcherait de faire le prétentieux. Bisous et Joyeux Noël. _

La carte n'était pas signée mais Draco devina facilement que c'était Hermione. Une ombre passa au dessus de lui. Deux secondes plus tard, c'est Blaise qui l'avait dans les mains.

- Rends moi ça ! marmonna Draco en tentant de se lever sans s'écraser au sol.

- Oh, oh ! C'est notre préfète en chef qui t'écrit ! C'est touchant ! ricana son ami en se réfugiant sur une table.

Draco renonça à se lever et s'affala de nouveau sur la banquette défoncée. Il soupira et dit à Blaise, qui continuait de se moquer de lui, qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer. Blaise poursuivit son manège encore un moment mais comme Draco ne disait plus rien, vint s'asseoir au pied au fauteuil. Il lui tendit la carte que Draco fourra dans sa poche.

- Allez, sincèrement… Elle te plait… fit Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- C'est la meilleure amie de Potter, de Weasley… Une Miss je sais tout que j'ai insultée pendant cinq ans, fille de moldue et préfète en chef de Gryffondor…

- Oui mais elle te plait.

Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains et tourna le dos à Blaise en grommelant. Son ami se mit à rire et attendit tranquillement. Draco se retourna au bout d'un moment et regarda Blaise rassembler les bouteilles éparpillées dans la pièce.

- Elle me plait, dit il enfin.

Blaise sourit et chantonna qu'il le savait. Il lui demanda ensuite si ça posait un problème.

- Evidement. Son visage revint dès que j'ouvre un livre… La moindre petite chose me fait penser à elle.

- Essaie de savoir ce qu'il en est de ce côté.

- Je suis un Malefoy pour elle, point à la ligne.

Blaise soupira et haussa les épaules. Il tenta de lui remonter le moral dans un long monologue. Draco avait enfin réussi à se lever et regardait à travers la fenêtre embuée.

- Tu m'écoute au moins ? s'énerva Blaise, en lui envoyant un coussin.

Draco se retourna et l'attrapa au vol.

- J'ai envie de l'embrasser dès qu'elle se mordille les lèvres… C'est horrible !

Les deux jeunes gens plaisantèrent un moment sur le sujet et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry, Ron et compagnie étaient de retour à Poudlard. Hermione

fut accueillie assez froidement par Draco. Il lisait la gazette du sorcier, les pieds posés sur la table basse et ne répondit que d'un grognement à son bonjour.

- Je vois que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! soupira Hermione en s'asseyant face à lui.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle. La préfète se sentit tout à coup fondre devant cet océan bleu gris glacé. La sensation étrange des papillons dans le ventre refit son apparition.

- C'était tranquille, répondit Draco, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Hermione ôta son écharpe, gants et bonnet pour trouver le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Cette attitude froide la déstabilisait. Elle toussota et son regard se posa sur la carte qu'elle lui avait envoyé, affichée sur la cheminée.

- Tu as aimé mon cadeau ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor d'une voix timide.

Elle vit le visage de Draco se contracter, comme si il s'empêchait de sourire.

- Oui… C'était très gentil. Ton chocolat était bon ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un demi sourire. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle se leva et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chambre.

- Merci… fit soudain Draco. Pour le cadeau.

Hermione se retourna. Il avait posé le journal et croisé les bras, comme si ce simple mot lui coûtait beaucoup.

- J'ai très mal dormi. Désolé je suis fatigué.

- Désolé et merci en moins d'une minute… Serais tu un peu moins prétentieux ? s'amusa Hermione en approchant doucement. Allez, raconte !

Draco hésita un instant puis narra les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Hermione le rassura, après tout elle avait l'habitude avec Harry. L'ambiance se détendit un peu et ils passèrent une assez bonne soirée.

Hermione consacra tout son week end à réviser pour les ASPICS blancs. Pour une fois, elle n'eut pas le droit aux remarques sarcastiques de Draco puisqu'elle travailla avec lui. Ils se posaient des questions chacun leur tour et Hermione découvrit que le jeune homme était aussi avancé que Harry. Ils sortirent aussi sur le terrain de Quidditch pour que Hermione puisse voler avant le premier cours qui se déroulerait le mardi, en compagnie des Serpentards. Elle fit beaucoup de progrès, grâce à la patience et l'expérience de Draco.

Harry et Ron lui demandèrent le mardi matin si elle n'était pas trop stressée à l'idée de voler et Hermione assura que non. Ils prirent le chemin du stade de Quidditch après le déjeuner.

Mme Bibine arriva et leur demanda comme lors de la première année d'ordonner aux balais de se lever. Certains Serpentards, dont Pansy Parkinson, attendaient avec impatience que Miss je sais tout foire complètement. Hermione lança un « debout » clair et son balai se plaça correctement. Elle l'enfourcha et attendit que leur professeur passe. Seuls les joueurs de Quidditch avaient une bonne posture, en plus de Blaise. Mme Bibine acquiesça en passant devant Hermione. Les Serpentards lui lancèrent des regards noirs et Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas. Ils pensaient que leur amie avait une peur bleue de voler mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Hermione adressa un sourire timide à Draco quand les autres regardaient ailleurs et le préfet lui rendit. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, remarquant leur manège.

Le soir venu, Hermione remercia Draco encore une fois. Elle était toute excitée d'avoir surmonté sa peur. Ils firent une partie d'échecs silencieux. Hermione n'osait presque pas lever les yeux et Draco faisait mine d'être concentré. La préfète n'arrivait pas détacher ses yeux du jeune homme.

_- Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir avant qu'il était aussi mignon ?_ songea-t-elle.

Draco fit déplacer son fou et releva la tête pour adresser un sourire à Hermione qui rougit comme une pivoine. Draco remporta une nouvelle fois la partie et Hermione lui adressa un grimaçe. Le Serpentard fit mine d'être vexé et s'attaqua aux côtes d'Hermione, qu'il savait sensibles aux chatouilles. Hermione se tordit de rire comme prévu et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Draco se mit à rire avec elle et ils restèrent bien cinq minutes sans arriver à reprendre leur souffle. Hermione était à moitié allongée sur lui, les bras de Draco autour de sa taille et ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle finit par se relever, croisa les yeux brillants de Draco. Ils s'observèrent un moment, comme si ils attendaient que l'autre dise quelque chose. La Gryffondor tendit une main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever puis lui souhaita bonne nuit, les joues à nouveau rouges. Le préfet la regarda partir dans sa chambre puis esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'attabler pour écrire une longue lettre.

Jvou interdit de dire cour !! lol

En tt cas jvou souhaite un joyeu noel, bonne ané plein de bonheur et tout et tou !!

Ché pa pour kan sera le prochain chapé tan doné ke ma flemm es encor plu importan pdt les vac et ke aprè j'ai le bac blanc ! mai je ferai de mon mieu promi !

Bizzzzzzzou !!! pte garce


	11. dispute et premier pas

Bonne annéééééé 2005 !!! Jvous souhaite, un peu en retard c vrai, plein de bonnes choses de bonheur et de réussite !!!

Vala le fameux chapitre que j'annonce depuis un moment déjà ! Comme c'est la nouvelle année je vais faire l'effort d'écrire mon petit blabla correctement !

Réponse à vos reviews qui comme d'habitude me font énormément plaisir !! vous arretez pas en si bon chemin ! lol

HP : ca me fait vraiment super plaisir !! C toujours chouette de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié !

The black dog : non je vais pas m'arrêter t'en fais pas ! merci pour ta review j'étais toute contente… bon d'accord j'étais ravie j'avoue ! lol

Dark fee : si je t'en veux à mort ! lol merci pour ta review ! et c normal que « pretty hoe »aie publié la fic sur la mariage entre Draco et Hermione ???

Taz : merci, voilà la suite !

Elliotnaiss : merki beaucoup ! zoyeuses fêtes à toi aussi même si c un peu tard !

Tonks : merci j'espère pas te décevoir !

Cute : oui ca y est ça commence !!

Slydawn : ravie de le savoir ! c super gentil ! merkiiii

Ti ni nani : merci pour ta review ! pour Draco et Hermione je voulais faire ça pas à pas, contente de voir que tu ne te lasse pas !

Zeeve lelula : j'ai eu un blocage sur le mot « bac » dans ta review ! me suis dit « aaaaaaaah ! merde je l'avais oublié celui là ! » mdr ! mais c'est vrai que je serais bien contente quand ca sera passé ! bon courage pour tes fics ! lutte contre la flemme ! lol

10) La dispute

- Mais tu passes plus de temps dans tes bouquins qu'avec nous ! s'énerva Ron.

Personne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ne releva. Sept ans que leurs disputes troublaient le calme, ils s'y étaient faits. Même Harry, qui finissait son devoir, renonça à s'interposer.

- Je tiens à avoir un avenir MOI ! rugit Hermione.

Son ami n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas avec eux à Pré au lard le week-end et préfère rester réviser au château.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Que je suis bête au point de foirer mes ASPICS ? beugla Ron en se redressant de toute sa taille.

- En tout cas, tu fais pas beaucoup d'efforts !

- Ma vie ne se résume pas aux devoirs ! Excuse moi d'avoir une vie sentimentale et amicale !

- Sur ce coup, Ron n'a pas tort, marmonna Harry.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui d'un bloc. Dean et Seamus, absorbés dans une bataille explosive, relevèrent discrètement les yeux. Quand à Parvati et Lavande, elles disparurent dans le dortoir pour continuer à travailler, en leur jetant un regard noir.

- Depuis un moment, tu deviens vraiment pénible, continua Harry en posant sa plume. Tu ne penses qu'au travail, tu ne parles que de ça. On ne peut pas supporter une pression pareille. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, mais calme toi par pitié ! Personnellement, j'en suis arrivé au point de me demander si notre amitié à vraiment un sens.

Hermione gardait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait reçu les remarques de son ami comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Comment pouvait il dire ça, alors que c'est grâce aux études qu'elle les avait de nombreuses fois sortis du pétrin. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Dignement, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune. Ni Harry, ni Ron ne la rattrapèrent. Est-ce que Ginny pensait aussi ça ?

La préfète rejoignit sa salle commune en luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Elle jeta presque ses affaires sur la table basse et se planta devant la baie vitrée. Elle croisa les bras et retint ses larmes. Hermione tenta de comprendre ce qui fascinait Draco quand il admirait la vue tous les matins. Son cœur se réchauffa un peu en pensant qu'il la comprenait et qu'il ne la rejetait pas. Peut être qu'Hermione devait leur en parler. Leur faire comprendre l'importance, la vitalité même d'avoir de bonnes notes. Mais elle était trop déçue de leur attitude pour le faire. Le reste de la semaine fut presque un calvaire pour elle. Ses deux amis ne lui adressèrent pas la parole, elle se retrouva seule en cours et en proie aux remarques des Serpentards. Draco en dissuadait quelques uns d'un simple regard plus que menaçant. Pansy Parkinson hurla après lui de sa voix de crécelle en lui reprochant de protéger une Sang de Bourbe. Draco répliqua que c'était une préfète en chef, prétexte pas trop valable et menaça de sortir tout un dossier sur Pansy si elle continuait. Ginny à l'un des repas expliqua à Hermione que les garçons n'osaient pas aller lui reparler. Hermione lui demanda si elle pensait la même chose qu'eux.

- Avoue que des jours, on a l'impression de voir une personne toute différente. Tu es si… comment te dire… quand tu pense au travail…

- Pénible ? C'est ça le mot ?

Ginny baissa les yeux et bafouilla qu'elle avait l'impression que sa meilleure amie disparaissait parfois, pour laisser place à une fille obsédée par le travail.

Hermione blessée, s'enfuit presque de la Grande salle. Elle recommença à réviser quand Draco entra dans la salle commune. Une heure plus tard, elle fermait son livre en soupirant. Le professeur Binns leur avait demandé un mètre de parchemin, qu'elle venait d'achever. Déjà un mois qu'ils avaient repris les cours et elle était déjà épuisée. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux et Draco lui faisait remarquer, toujours avec des répliques acides, que le travail n'était pas tout dans la vie. Seulement, elle devait se maintenir à un excellent niveau et lui comme elle le savait. Harry et Ron s'était aussi fait du souci mais le montraient beaucoup plus... Jusqu'au début de semaine, lors de leur dispute. Depuis, plus rien. Draco la regardait travailler, comme d'habitude.

- Bon allez, raconte, dit-il.

Hermione se frotta les yeux. Comment avait il deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Elle se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Draco regardait ses jolis yeux noisette et s'attardait sur chaque détail de son visage, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses pommettes, ses cheveux plus lisses aux reflets roux, ses longs cils. Elle parlait d'une voix vive, comme toujours et secouant légèrement la tête et en se mordant les lèvres quand elle cherchait ses mots. Et Draco trouvait ça vraiment mignon.

_- Je ne dois pas lui sauter dessus, je garde le contrôle_, songea-t-il

Il se tortilla nerveusement en espérant que ses hormones allaient rester tranquilles.

Hermione acheva son discours trop tôt pour lui, car il n'avait plus d'excuse pour la regarder.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? gémit la jeune fille.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il fit mine de réfléchir pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et détourner la conversation. Il trouva enfin.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu racontes ça ?

Hermione sembla surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'elle attendait.

- Hé bien… Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider… Je te fais confiance, tu es dans les personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Draco avait doucement posé ses deux mains sur son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione resta un moment sans réaction puis répondit au baiser.

Draco sentit quelque chose envahir son cœur quand la jeune Gryffondor passa ses mains autour de son cou. Un sentiment tout nouveau, ou bien alors si vieux qu'il se demanda de quoi il s'agissait, lui emplit le cœur. Draco attira la Gryffondor contre lui pour l'empêcher de mettre fin au baiser. Hermione, déséquilibrée, tomba sur Draco. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus d'intensité. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione écarta légèrement les lèvres pour permettre à Draco d'approfondir le baiser. Les mains de Draco passèrent sous le pull d'Hermione, se posant sur sa taille puis l'enlaçant. Hermione jouait avec ses cheveux, passant les mains dedans, le décoiffant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis Hermione repoussa doucement Draco. Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte avec regret et l'observa. Il inspira profondément et vit que Hermione semblait catastrophée par ce qu'il venait de faire. La jeune Gryffondor se leva d'un bond, la main sur la bouche.

- Je… écoute… Je ne voulais pas… murmura Draco.

Il se redressa lentement, s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait crut se retrouver ailleurs, quelque part d'autre que sur la Terre pendant deux ou trois minutes. Une telle sensation de bonheur l'avait envahit que le retour à la réalité était très dur. Hermione était toujours figée à côté du canapé et regardait Draco les yeux grands ouverts.

_Je viens d'embrasser Draco Malefoy… Mon ex pire ennemi… le pire ennemi d'Harry et de Ron…_

- Draco… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il releva la tête et l'observa mais Hermione ne trouvait pas quoi lui dire.

- J'aurais pas du, d'accord… On oublie ? demanda Draco qui semblait penser tout le contraire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne t'ai pas repoussé.

Hermione inspira un grand coup et bafouilla quelque chose du genre « j'ai besoin de prendre l'air » et sortit de la salle commune. Draco la regarda s'enfuir. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Après tout elle ne l'avait pas refoulé, c'est vrai mais son regard n'indiquait rien de bon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco s'inquiéta qu'une fille puisse le repousser. De son côté, Hermione se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à monter les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivée en haut, la préfète s'assit de manière à voir les étoiles qui scintillaient. Le vent froid la glaçait jusqu'aux os mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle ne pensait que à Draco. C'était déjà inespéré qu'ils soient devenus amis mais qu'ils s'embrassent ! Jamais elle n'y avait songé. Hermione voulait tout oublier. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas renier le fait que Draco avait vraiment changé ses derniers temps. Et quand il l'avait embrassée… La préfète aurait voulu ne jamais arrêter ce moment. Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains bleutées par le froid. Elle venait d'embrasser un mec qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant cinq ans et elle avait aimé ça !

Elle décida alors de tout reprendre, de parler au Serpentard, lui dire qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. Oui, voilà ce que Hermione se décida à dire. Elle rejoignit sa chambre encore plus tard dans la nuit, les lèvres bleutées par le froid.

Quand Hermione avait quitté la pièce, Draco s'était senti envahir d'un sentiment de colère et de révolte. Potter et la belette n'avaient pas à se cacher aux yeux des autres. Ils pouvaient vivre leur amitié bien tranquillement… Amitié… Il avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était ce sentiment qu'il avait à l'égard d'Hermione. Le Serpentard s'était néanmoins rendu compte qu'une amitié avec elle ne lui suffisait pas. Quand Draco vit que Hermione ne rentrait pas de sitôt, il décida de descendre dans les cachots de Serpentard. Blaise, qui passait un nombre incalculable d'heures à glander, était à moitié allongé sur l'un de leurs canapés. Le jeune homme fit une drôle de tête en apercevant Draco.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le préfet en s'asseyant.

- On dirait que tu as rougit.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire amusé l'air de dire « qu'est ce que tu me cache ? ».

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils dissuadèrent de leur simple présence les autres Serpentards de passer la soirée dans la salle commune. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'une discussion avec Hermione s'imposait. Puis, ils fixèrent la date de leur prochain entraînement. Le lendemain, Hermione était réveillée tôt, comme d'habitude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que c'était l'aurore. Draco devait donc être posté dans la salle commune, devant la baie vitrée. Elle s'habilla et prépara ses affaires et attendit la dernière minute pour sortir de sa chambre. La préfète s'avança dans la salle commune lentement, comme si Draco allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti. Elle courut presque dans la Grande salle où Ginny prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

La préfète les rejoignit après avoir dit bonjour à Ron et Harry.

- Ca va ? demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui c'est D… Malefoy… C'est Malefoy… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le croiser aujourd'hui.

Ginny lui demanda pourquoi et Hermione lui répondit de lui passer les croissants d'un air distrait. Elle jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentards, sans voir le regard intrigué que lui portaient discrètement Ginny et Luna. Draco était là, assis à côté de Blaise qui gesticulait d'une manière qui lui faisait penser à Rusard en colère. Draco souriait et se prenait au jeu de son ami mais avait bien vu qu'une certaine Gryffondor l'observait.

Hermione passa sa journée assez pensive à éviter Draco qui lui tentait de la retrouver. La préfète inquiéta un peu Ron et Harry, étonnés de la voir si distraite en cours.

Le dernier cours de la journée était celui de potion et se déroulait avec les Serpentards au grand malheur d'Hermione. Elle attendit de « leur côté » du couloir en compagnie de Harry et Ron et participa pour la première fois à une de leurs grandes discussion sur « comment faire virer Rogue ». De cette manière, elle évitait de regarder trop sur le mur d'en face, où s'alignaient les Serpentards et donc Draco. Leur professeur arriva, imposant le silence aux Gryffondor, et entra dans la salle avec fracas. Les élèves suivirent. Hermione sentit un regard posé sur elle et se retourna légèrement, assez pourvoir que Draco se tenait juste derrière. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la préfète se dépêcha de regagner sa place. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà installés, affaires sorties et attendaient dans le plus grand calme les Serpentards qui eux, ne se souciaient guère de faire du bruit. Le cour fut aussi morose que d'habitude et Rogue réussit à enlever trente points à leur maison en moins de dix minutes. Il fit former des groupes de deux, le premier élève dictant les instructions au deuxième. Neville fit équipe avec Hermione qui dictait conformément aux ordres de leur professeur. Elle faisait très attention aux moindres gestes de son partenaire. Elle jeta un œil à Harry qui faisait équipe avec Draco. Les deux garçons se tenaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et ne cessaient de se jeter des regards assassins. Draco dictait d'une voix morne et incompréhensible à Harry qui semblait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Hermione esquissa un sourire et Draco croisa son regard. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux pour constater avec horreur que Neville venait d'ajouter non pas deux mais trois pincées d'herbes. Le liquide de leur chaudron se colora en rouge sang. Hermione baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait

« La potion doit maintenant tourner au jaune pâle » disaient les instructions.

Neville se rendit enfin compte de sa bêtise et gémit qu'il était vraiment désolé, s'en voulait, assumait l'entière responsabilité….

Il attira l'attention de Rogue qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir se moquer d'eux, sous les rires des Serpentards. La cloche sonna à ce moment et Hermione pensa être sauvée. C'est alors que Neville fit un bond en arrière, accompagné d'un cri de frayeur. Le liquide avait visiblement fait fondre le chaudron et s'écoulait maintenant sur le sol de la classe. Hermione ferma les yeux pour garder son calme tandis que Rogue ajoutait de sa voix doucereuse qu'ils restaient tous les deux nettoyer et enlevait vingt points à Gryffondor.

Harry et Ron rangèrent leurs affaires avec une rapidité preuve d'une grande habileté dans ce domaine et voulurent venir aider Hermione et Neville.

- Non non allez y, dit la préfète. Gryffondor a perdu assez de points pour une seule heure. Je vous rejoint dans la salle commune.

Les garçons acquiescèrent en interceptant le regard meurtrier de Rogue et s'empressèrent de sortir de la classe. Neville et Hermione nettoyèrent le sol puis la préfète tenta de faire rentrer son livre de potions dans son énorme sac. Neville sortit sans même l'attendre mais Hermione savait à quel point il détestait leur professeur et ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle hissa son sac sur le dos et sortit rapidement tandis que Rogue amenait les échantillons de potions réalisés pendant l'heure dans son bureau. La préfète fit quelques pas dans le couloir humide pour remonter vers la salle commune mais une grande silhouette se détacha soudainement d'un coin d'ombre et se posta devant elle.

Hermione eut un sursaut et reconnu Draco.

- Hé salut ! dit-elle d'une voix enjouée qui sonnait faux.

- Salut, répondit le Serpentard en s'avançant vers elle.

Hermione recula instinctivement et vit le visage du préfet se refrogner. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle eut envie de se trouver à des kilomètres d'ici.

- J'aimerai bien qu'on parle… De choses et d'autres… continua Draco.

- Ce soir si tu veux. Je dois rejoindre Ron et Harry.

Les yeux de Draco lancèrent des éclairs et il sembla s'affaisser légèrement. Hermione lui adressa un sourire crispé et tenta de passer devant le jeune homme. Il posa la main sur sa taille et la repoussa doucement face à lui. Hermione releva les yeux pour se perdre dans cette étendue bleue et grise. Il avait l'air triste mais une lueur d'espoir que la préfète n'avait jamais vue illuminait ses yeux. Ses mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage, comme toujours lorsqu'il se tenait voûté, dont une moitié était plongée dans l'obscurité. Ca ne faisait que renforcer son charme. Ses jambes devirent en coton et elle se sentit rougir. Elle savait que ce moment allait finir par arriver. De son côté Draco savait qu'elle voulait éviter la conversation mais ne la laisserai pas s'enfuir comme ça. Il était un peu blessé qu'elle n'ose même plus le regarder en face. Pourtant, il l'avait sentie frissonner en remarquant la présence derrière elle tandis qu'ils entraient en cours. Il conserva le silence, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire sur le coup. Il vit Hermione baisser les yeux et remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu sais très bien que tu esquiveras ce soir, dit Draco à voix basse.

- C'est pour hier ? demanda inutilement Hermione, en continuant de contempler le sol. Hé bien de mon côté…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire non plus. La scène s'était déroulée une centaine de fois dans son esprit mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Tu te mordille les lèvres je t'embrasse encore, la prévint Draco.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait tomber. Les papillons étaient de nouveau revenus dans son ventre, en un peu plus turbulents. Elle voulut s'en aller en bafouillant une autre excuse. Le bras du préfet la ramena une nouvelle fois face à lui mais beaucoup plus proche. Si proche qu'elle sentait son parfum émaner de lui. Hermione se demanda si elle allait réussir à lui parler sans lui sauter dessus, en ignorant qu'il avait exactement la même pensée.

Jamais un garçon ne lui avait fait cet effet là.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est chez toi, chuchota Draco. J'ai suffisamment prit les devants ces derniers temps.

Vala ! Ca fait quand même 5 pages sur word ! J'ai pas du tout écrit la suite, panne d'inspiration alors que d'habitude j'ai toujours un peu d'avance…. Je suis trop à la bourre ! C pour ça que j'attends vos idées !! Sondage express encore une fois : Hermione va-t-elle dire à Draco que ce n'est qu'un ami (ou un truc bidon dans le genre) ou alors accepter ce qu'elle ressent ? Ou autre si vous avez des idées. Reviewvez (ca se dit ?? j'ai des pbs de vocabulaire en ce moment…lol) nombreux !!

Bizou Pte Garce


	12. enfin !

11) Enfin !

Bijour tlm ! D'abord je suis vrt mais vrt dsl du retard ! (regard de chien battu qui amadoue les lecteurs qui décident de pardonner à l'auteure immédiatement)

Le titre complètement bidon mais je suis vraiment en manque d'imagination en ce moment ! Vos reviews demandent toutes la même chose, d'ailleurs merci d'avoir donné votre avis ça ma permit d'avancer un peu parce que franchement, je savais vraiment pas quelle suite faire ! Donc Hermione va accepter ce qu'elle ressent pour Draco ! mais méfiance tout de même ! comme ya pas de synonyme je vous dit encore un grand MERCI ca me fait super plaisir de voir que vous suivez et aimez ma fic !Désolé aussi du retard, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… Et en plus bugait tout le temps (hein ? non je cherche pas des excuses ! lol)

Mme a Malefoy : Draco dire en face à Herm qu'il l'aime…. Hum… Oublie pas que c'est un Malefoy ! Mais c'est prévu ! Le rapprochement comme tu le réclame depuis un moment est là ! Contente ? lol merci pr ta review

Mme a Malefoy (2ème review) : lool ! ta plein d'idée di donc ! pour les vac c vraiment pas bête, tu permet que je t'emprunte l'idée ? Par contre Hermione qui dit à Draco qu'elle l'aime c prévu aussi mais pas tout de suite… Pour Rogue, je trouve ça marrant que tu y aie pensé pke j'ai eu ta review presque quelques minutes après avoir écrit le passage. Moi je comprends pas trop comment ca se fait que je recoive tes reviews dans le mauvais ordre… Mais bon, merci de tes propositions !

Alena : Si tu m'a déjà laissé une review mais tu as le droit de recommencer autant que tu veux lol ! et merci bcp

Mione : vi je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne idée… merci du compliment ca fait vraiment super plaisir !

Pauapu : et si elle avoue qu'il lui plait c déjà ça non ? Pke Hermione n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureuse comme ça. Comme je le dit plus haut, elle lui dira qu'elle l'aime… Mais pas tout de suite… Dans 2 ou 3 chap ça te va ?

Pretty hoe : aaaah ! ok ! remarque j'aurais du lire ton prologue de Hermione Malefoy puisque tu l'expliquais… ca doit être mes mèches blondes…. Lol ! Tiens puisqu'on parle de ta ficà quand la suite ? pour ce qui est de la mienne comme tout le monde semble d'accord, Hermione va (enfin) avouer elle aussi que Draco l'attire.

Tite ange du 95 : loool ! C les feux de l'amour chez toi ! lol merci de ta review

Zeeve lelula : méchante ? moi ? en tant que garce j'ai parfaitement le droit de couper au « bon » moment ! lol dsl si je mets du tps à publier mais je suis un peu débordé en ce moment !

Lily Malefoy : si si je comprends ! tu permet que j'emprunte ta phrase ? et merci bcp !

Tonks : lol ! c marant que tu aie écrit ça pke j'ai prévu (c déjà écrit et tt) justement ton « embrouille » et Draco qui (tadam !) la sauve. Mais chuuut ! faut pas le répéter, c'est une révélation exclusive ! lol Pour les enfants et le mariage… hum pk pas ! Ou alors je joue la sadique et je fais une fin tragique ! hi hi hi ! Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

Note : ce chapitre pour résumer est un mix de toutes vos reviews !

Rappel :

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est chez toi, chuchota Draco. J'ai suffisamment prit les devants ces derniers temps.

A ce moment, la porte de leur salle de potion s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant apparaître un Rogue visiblement en colère. (hi hi hi ! j'ai pas pu résister dsl ! mais vous énervez pas, ils vont reprendre leur conversation plus tard….) Hermione fit un bond et s'éloigna de Draco. Leur professeur les observa alternativement, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas stupide et avait bien vu qu'ils étaient étrangement proches. Rogue restant toujours figé sur place, Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête avant de filer direction la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quand à Draco, il n'avait jamais autant détesté son professeur et remonta lui aussi en reprenant son air hautain. Hermione ne vit pratiquement pas le chemin défiler, tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle avait planifié. Peut être parce que elle n'en n'avait pas envie… Parce que… Draco lui plaisait. Elle s'était refusée à l'avouer mais il la faisait vraiment craquer et perdre ses moyens. Dès qu'elle le voyait, une seule pensée à peu près claire fusait dans son esprit : l'embrasser avec autant d'intensité que la dernière fois. Après avoir passé d'une vingtaine de mètre l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione revint sur ses pas et alla retrouver ses amis. Elle discuta avec Ron et Harry qui s'excusèrent de lui avoir parlé ainsi la dernière fois. Ron expliqua à Hermione qu'il était sur les nerfs et ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Hermione avoua qu'il lui arrivait d'être pénible à toujours vouloir réviser comme ça.

- Incroyable ! conclut Harry, pour une fois vous êtes d'accord !

Ils pouffèrent et plaisantèrent un moment, oubliant leur dispute. C'était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois et ils finissaient toujours par se reparler naturellement. Elle s'installa ensuite avec Ginny pour continuer sur sa lancée, et les deux filles passèrent un bon moment à rire de Pansy Parkinson qui était absolument nulle en vol. Luna vint les rejoindre avec une assiette contenant du gâteau.

- Que fais tu là ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Ron m'a donné le mot de passe de votre salle… répondit distraitement Luna, en proposant du gâteau aux filles. J'aime bien les Serdaigles mais ils sont assez studieux…

- Ron ? releva Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

Luna posa son assiette sur une table basse sans relever et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui continuait de la fixer avec Ginny, sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui Ron, acquiesça Luna en souriant elle aussi.

Ginny et Hermione durent lui tirer les vers du nez et parvinrent à apprendre qu'ils s'entendaient assez bien, que Ron avait l'air d'avoir envie de passer plus de temps avec elle. Ginny avoua alors, demandant aux filles de promettre le silence, que son frère lui avait récemment dit que Luna ne le laissait pas indifférent. Hermione taquina la Serdaigle jusqu'à ce que Parvati apparaisse dans la salle commune et se précipite vers les dortoirs. Les filles échangèrent un regard intrigué puis Ginny se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Luna prit alors le chicaneur et se mit à lire, laissant la préfète se plonger dans ses pensées. Elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un mais qui ? Ginny la prendrait pour une folle, Ron et Harry ce n'était même pas imaginable… Et Zambini ? Draco était son premier véritable ami et vice versa. Peut être qu'il accepterait… Mais sous quel prétexte aborder ce Serpentard. Le regard d'Hermione glissa sur Luna, qui se grattait le nez avec une plume rouge vif. Et si… Après tout, elle racontait toujours que les Ronflaxs existaient…

- Luna, si jamais tu craquais pour un garçon avec qui tu ne devrais surtout, mais surtout pas être… Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? se lança Hermione, en priant que sa question ne soit pas explicite.

La jeune Serdaigle leva les yeux de son journal, observa Hermione puis contempla le plafond d'un air absorbé. Elle resta ainsi une bonne minute, pendant laquelle Hermione surveilla les dortoirs, au cas où Ginny reviendrait.

- Je pense que j'accepterais mes sentiments pour lui. Après tout, ils ne sont pas venus tous seuls, il y a bien une raison… Je pense qu'on peut passer à côté de beaucoup de choses uniquement par choix de facilité ou par peur.

Hermione hocha la têteétonnée de tant de sagesse, tandis que Luna se replongeait dans son journal. Ginny revint quelques minutes plus tard pour demander de l'aide. Parvati venait de rompre avec son petit ami et déprimait dans les dortoirs. Hermione passa toute l'heure consacrée au déjeuner à remonter le moral à son amie, en compagnie de Ginny. Les cours de l'après midi furent éprouvants, en raison de l'approche des examens blancs. Hermione rentra directement dans la salle commune des préfets pour manger quelque chose, son ventre l'avait tiraillée toute l'après midi. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Draco rentrer peu après. Il jeta son sac au pied des fauteuils avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme toujours, avant de se planter en face d'Hermione adossée contre le mur près de la baie vitrée.

- Hermione ? fit il, voyant qu'elle continuait de regarder le paysage.

- Draco ? répondit la jeune Gryffondor sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Hermione se sentit fondre.

- Tu vas rester là jusqu'à que tu aie eu ce que tu voulais ? reprit la préfète en rassemblant son courage.

- Hum hum… Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ? Je repose alors ma question : où en est on chez toi ?

Hermione détourna le regard. Draco le prit comme un signe négatif et son cœur se serra… Une drôle de sensation, qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup éprouvée s'empara de lui. Il se demanda si il ne détestait pas à nouveau Hermione pour lui faire découvrir cela. C'était tout sauf agréable… Ca faisait même mal mais pas dans le sens qu'il connaissait d'habitude. Devant le mutisme de la préfète, Draco perdit patience. Il s'exclama que ce n'était pas une garce et que donc, elle ne devait pas jouer avec lui comme ça, que c'était une chose qui ne se faisait pas. Il ajouta, toujours en vociférant que elle était vraiment agaçante à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione le regarda s'agiter et vit que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Il balayait les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux d'un geste énervé. Il n'y avait rien à dire, le Serpentard était vraiment mignon à croquer (j'adore cette expression !)

Il soupira d'un air faussement excédé et reprit son monologue mais d'un ton un peu plus calme.

- Je me demandais si tu le prendrais mal si je te coupais en t'embrassant, le coupa Hermione en le regardant d'un air songeur, sourire au coin des lèvres.

Draco se figea immédiatement et dévisagea Hermione de ses yeux gris qui pour une fois ne semblaient pas froid du tout. Il esquissa un sourire et croisa les bras d'un air qui se voulait serein.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit il tranquillement. Il faudrait que j'en aie envie non ?

Il vit le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir et sourit intérieurement. Même si ils n'étaient plus ennemis, et c'était vraiment le cas de le dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. Il avait le don de changer de visage, de ton en un quart de seconde et il avait bien vu que ça déstabilisait la Gryffondor.

- Si t'en a pas envie aucun problème, rétorqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout.

- Et… toi… tu en as envie ? demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut être bien… Mais continue ton monologue, je ne suis pas pressée… Et puis sinon, comment je vais t'interrompre ?

- Donc tu en as envie, murmura Draco en se rapprochant tout doucement.

- Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu puisses me couper et moi non !

- Il faudrait faire un essai voir ce que ca donne, proposa Draco, en posant les mains sur sa taille que décidemment, il appréciait beaucoup.

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Hermione enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard.

- Tu ne disais pas ça ce matin… continua Draco, l'attirant contre lui.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… murmura Hermione, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils ne purent se contenir plus longtemps et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un élan passionné. Hermione le laissa presque aussitôt approfondir le baiser. Elle avait envie de tester son goût sucré encore et encore. Il embrassait avec une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Ses mains dérivèrent vers son torse (musclé si ca peut faire plaisir à certaines…) qu'elle caressa doucement tandis que celles de Draco s'aventuraient de long de son dos, descendant de plus en plus. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle et s'observèrent mutuellement, les yeux brillants. Puis, Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds

pieds et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Alors cet essai ? demanda-t-elle en s'empêchant de paraître trop heureuse.

- Je sais pas trop… C'était trop court pour dire…

- Parfaitement d'a…

Une fois de plus, Draco capturait à nouveau ses lèvres, sans la laisser terminer. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'en satisfaire et l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient rompre le baiser.

Hermione y mettait toute sa passion et caressait sa langue avec une sensualité incroyable.

Puis, Draco réussit à se détacher de la jeune Gryffondor, la faisant lâcher un soupir de mécontentement. Il s'attaqua à son cou qui avait ce délicieux parfum de fruits, s'attardant sur les parties sensibles. Hermione ne se souciait pas des suçons qui allaient apparaître et s'appuya tendrement contre le préfet qui parsemait sa peau de baisers en remontant vers sa bouche.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les deux enlacés sur le fauteuil. Hermione évoqua rapidement son enfance et montra la dernière lettre de ses parents. Draco était assez discret, il n'aimait et surtout n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de lui. Le sujet de conversation dériva sur Blaise puis sur Harry et Ron.

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec, murmura Hermione, la tête posée sur l'épaule du Serpentard dont les bras l'entouraient et se croisaient sur son ventre.

Draco pencha la tête, frottant sa joue contre celle de la préfète et en profitant pour respirer son parfum fleuri. C'était l'un de ses points faible, le genre de choses qui lui faisait mal rien qu'à en parler.

- Je me suis prit trop de coups et de remontrances à cause, indirectement c'est vrai, de Potter pour devenir ami avec… Si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Elle murmura à Draco de l'excuser et l'embrassa tendrement pour se faire pardonner.

Ils firent aussi une partie d'échecs et Hermione remarqua l'air fatigué de Draco. Elle lui demanda si il était soucieux, et le Serpentard répondit qu'il ne dormait pas très bien en raison de ses cauchemars. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione passa dans sa salle de bain et revint habillée d'une chemise de nuit légère, qui fit sourire Draco. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et Draco s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre quand Hermione lui demanda si il voulait qu'elle dorme avec lui.

- En tout bien, tout honneur, précisa-t-elle en rougissant.

Draco sourit, prit sa main dans laquelle il entrelaça ses doigts et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très différente de celle de la préfète mais ses couleurs vertes et argent rendaient la pièce froide. Le préfet se dévêtit en laissant ses fringues un peu partout et se retrouva en boxer ce qui fit rougir Hermione comme une pivoine. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, avant d'éclater de rire, se moquant de leur gêne. Draco arrangea son lit à la va vite tandis qu'Hermione observait un calendrier de sorcières à moitié nues qui se trémoussaient. Elle jeta un regard noir à son tout récent petit ami qui fit la mine de chien battu en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Hermione fit mine d'hésiter puis se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller.

- Nan mais ! En voilà des manies jeune femme !

- Tu me fera le plaisir d'enlever ce calendrier, marmonna Hermione l'air faussement vexé.

Draco fit apparaître une couverture et éteignit le bougeoir de la table de chevet. Hermione se sentit dans un premier temps mal à l'aise, en sentant Draco si proche d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle se lova contre son torse. Des frissons parcoururent son dos et toutes sortes de scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête.

_- Je deviens obsédée ma parole_, songea la préfète, inconsciente que Draco devait sans doute avoir le même genre de pensées.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre mais sans parvenir à dormir. Hermione se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle doutait ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible après cinq ans de haine…

Draco se réveilla a l'aube et eut la bonne surprise de trouver Hermione enlacée dans ses bras. Il l'observa un instant. Elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller qu'ils s'étaient partagé. Ca avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à une bataille et un fou rire au milieu de la nuit. Draco enfila un pull, se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et alla préparer du café. Hermione entra dans la salle commune peu de temps après, l'air contente mais un peu fatiguée.

- Je te manque déjà ? demanda le Serpentard en souriant.

- Tu rigoles ? marmonna Hermione. Tu prends tout l'oreiller, toute la couette et en plus tu ronfles !

Draco fronça les sourcils, lui adressa un regard noir et fit mine de bouder. Hermione sourit en échange et embrassa le préfet. Il l'entraîna vers la baie vitrée, d'où on pouvait voir le soleil se lever, en prenant les tasses de café. Hermione but pour se réchauffer un peu, tout en se demandant pour la énième fois, pourquoi Draco appréciait tant l'aurore. Il prit la jeune Gryffondor par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- C'est le symbole de l'espoir… Des couleurs vives qui me donnent envie de continuer à me battre, un optimisme. Le soleil se lève toujours, c'est une chose qui ne n'abandonnera jamais.

Hermione acheva de boire son café en songeant aux paroles de Draco. Puis, l'un prépara ses affaires tandis que l'autre était sous la douche et vise versa. Ils sortirent de la salle commune main dans la main, sachant que peu de personnes étaient dans les couloirs vu l'heure matinale. Arrivé devant la Grande Salle, Hermione ralentit soudainement. Draco vit une silhouette se diriger vers eux et entraîna la préfète derrière une statue.

- Je te manque déjà ? demanda la préfète d'un ton amusé.

Draco l'embrassa fiévreusement pour toute réponse. Ils attendirent que l'élève soit passé puis Hermione, leva des yeux timide vers son tout nouveau petit ami.

- Draco… Tu sais que… je t'aime beaucoup (ben non c pas je t'aime tout court mais c déjà un début non ?)… mais… et les autres ? (cette phrase n'est pas de moi ! faut dire merci à Lily Malefoy)

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux, l'air gêné et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il finit par dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'à attendre un peu puis ils en parleraient à leurs amis. Hermione hocha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, avec quelques minutes d'écart.

Vala ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour le prochain chap mais je bosse déjà sur (peut être) une autre fic et pi je pars en vac aussi ! Tt plein de ro bizou à ts !

Pte Garce


	13. cadeaux

Bjr bjr ! Alors tt d'abord jsuis vrt dsl du retard ! J'avais pas d'inspiration c terrible ! Le chap est un peu plus long pr me faire pardonner ! Merci bcp à Miss Tonks, Diabolikvampyr, Stellmaria, Mélou et Zeeve lelula pr vos reviews ! je peux pas y répondre car ma messagerie bug encore (un conseil prenez tt sauf wanadoo !) ca me rend dingue ! d'ailleurs les tirets pr les dialogues ne marchent pas non plus alors j'ai mi des " à la place !

Bonne lecture !

**13) Cadeaux**

Hermione eut la tête dans les nuages toute la journée. Ron et Harry s'étonnèrent de la voir si distraite en cours, tandis que Draco gardait son sourire en coin. Pour une fois, ils s'amusèrent en Potion. Hermione jetait des coups d'oeils discrets à l'arrière, là où était le Serpentard et s'amusait à se mordiller les lèvres dès qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Draco fronçait les sourcils et lui adressait des signes de têtes provocateurs auxquels Hermione répondait par des battements de cils et un grand sourire. Finalement, ils pouffaient de rire le plus discrètement possible. Rogue eut un instant de blocage en voyant Draco rire, visiblement seul, mais le préfet se rattrapa en envoyant une pique à Harry. Hermione se dit qu'ils avaient eu bien de la chance de ne pas s'être fait prendre. L'heure passa pour une fois à une vitesse stupéfiante mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la journée. Hermione voyait Draco dans les couloirs qui étaient toujours bondés de monde et souffrait de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras comme tous les couples le faisaient sans problème. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir à l'heure du déjeuner mais ils passèrent plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'autre chose. Les deux préfets avaient l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se passer des lèvres et l'un et l'autre et profitaient au maximum de leurs têtes à têtes. Heureusement, ils se retrouvaient le soir dans la salle commune et passaient de longues heures ensemble, parfois tard dans la nuit, à parler, rire, se taquiner ou simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Ginny fit bien remarquer à Hermione qu'elle semblait distraite et passait moins de temps avec elle, Lavande et Parvati. La préfète prétexta qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail, ce qui était vrai, et se sentit coupable de ne pas pouvoir parler de sa situation avec sa meilleure amie.

Les semaines suivantes se suivirent, Hermione passa un peu moins de temps dans les bouquins pour rester à la fois avec Harry, Ginny et Draco. Dumbledore leur apprit que malheureusement, ils ne pourraient rester au château pendant les vacances. L'Ordre avait peur d'une attaque de Voldemort et préférait que les adolescents retournent Place Grimmauld. Hermione eut un mal fou à l'expliquer à Draco qui lui fit la tête pendant deux ou trois jours.

Les deux semaines qu'elle passa furent assez amusantes et la Gryffondor en eut presque honte. Elle travaillait le matin puis passait l'après midi avec les garçons ou Ginny. Ils allèrent se promener au Chemin de Traverse, surveillés par les membres de l'Ordre, firent de longues ballades dans la campagne Modlue et Hermione leur fit découvrir des plaisirs que Ron et Ginny ne connaissaient pas comme la piscine ou bien le cinéma. Leurs soirées se passaient près d'un grand feu, à découvrir les nouvelles inventions de Fred et Georges, à rire, évoquer les souvenirs. Mme Weasley leur ramenait parfois des tranches de gâteaux accompagnés de chocolats chauds. Hermione écrivait à Draco dès qu'elle le pouvait mais avait du mal à trouver des sujets de conversation. Elle n'avait évidemment pas le droit de lui dire où elle était, avec qui et ce qu'elle entendait parfois venant les membres de l'Ordre. Elle avait confiance en lui mais n'arrivait pas à lui confier ce genre de choses.

Le dernier samedi soir des vacances, ils reprirent le Poudlard express et Hermione passa la moitié de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si ils allaient bientôt arriver. Ca lui faisait bizarre mais Draco lui avait vraiment manqué. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, et sans se soucier de ce que pourrait penser ses amis, elle se précipita dans la salle commune.

Draco était attablé sur un devoir et un sourire, un vrai, éclaira son visage dès qu'il la vit.

Ils s'avancèrent tout doucement l'un vers l'autre puis Hermione sourit et se jeta sur Draco. Le Serpentard la souleva dans les airs et l'embrassa longuement. Il lui dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas du tout manqué et Hermione éclata de rire en le traitant de menteur. La jeune fille posa la tête sur son épaule, heureuse de le retrouver. Ils profitèrent tous les deux du calme de leur salle commune en se chuchotant des mots doux.

"On se fait une partie d'échecs ? demanda Draco après quelques minutes. Tu me raconteras tes vacances.

"Mmm, d'accord, répondit la Gryffondor. Oh mais attends un moment...

Elle s'écarta du garçon et courut dans sa chambre. Elle sortit de sa valise pas encore défaite un tout petit paquet. Hermione revint près de Draco qui installait le jeu. Elle lui tendit son cadeau en souriant. Draco la regarda, surpris et prit le paquet. Il était petit et emballé dans un papier vert clair.

"Darkfee, lut Draco sur une petite étiquette.

(un pt clin d'œil en passant…)

C'était une bijouterie prestigieuse du Chemin de Traverse près prisée par les sorciers.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une longue chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif, un peu plus grand que le cadran d'une montre. Il représentait un lever de soleil sur l'océan, avec des nuances de rouge, d'orangé et de jaune. C'était gravé très fin et vraiment magnifique. Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'objet. Hermione avait passé près de trois heures dans différentes boutiques pour trouver le pendentif qui lui avait d'ailleurs coûté très cher. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Draco seul avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle et s'était dit qu'il méritait bien cela

"Si ça ne te plait pas... Je peux l'échanger… J'ai gardé… bafouilla Hermione, comme Draco ne disait rien.

"Non, coupa le Serpentard un peu brusquement. Il est… C'est…

Il n'en revenait pas qu'Hermione aie pensé à lui et ça lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Le cadeau lui plaisait, évidement, il le trouvait magnifique.

Draco se pencha vers Hermione pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Je t'adore, tu sais… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione pouffa de rire devant l'incapacité de Draco à dire simplement « je t'aime » et lui répondit qu'elle aussi.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et s'amusèrent beaucoup… Jusqu'au moment où Draco lui demanda si elle était prête à aller plus loin avec lui. La jeune fille hésita un moment mais comme le Serpentard affirma qu'il était prêt à attendre. Elle retrouva alors le sourire et ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté.

"Si tu changes d'avis, le mot de passe de ma chambre est « aurore », fit Draco avec un clin d'œil. Hermione pouffa de rire et s'endormi la tête pleine de pensées.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de très bonne humeur, prête à entamer une nouvelle semaine de cours. Elle se leva rapidement, piocha dans sa penderie ses vêtements et sortit dans la salle commune. La Gryffondor s'attendait à voir Draco affalé sur le canapé ou posté devant la baie vitrée, une tasse de café à la main pour regarder le lever du soleil. Hermione avait tellement l'habitude que Draco se tire de ses rêveries pour lui dire bonjour qu'elle ressentit un manque. Hermione prit la salle de bain, se lava et s'habilla. Se sentant particulièrement bien, la Gryffondor regagna sa chambre et sortit d'un tiroir une valisette de maquillage. Son oncle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire mais elle ne s'en était jamais servi jusque là. Elle réfléchit et choisit un fard à paupière clair, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Elle passa aussi du gloss sur ses lèvres et s'observa dans la glace.

_"Draco va être vert_, se dit-elle avec amusement.

Hermione prit son sac qui ne pesait que quelques kilos pour la matinée et descendit dans la Grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se retint de regarder si Draco était à sa table. Harry et Ron la saluèrent comme d'habitude puis continuèrent leur conversation passionnante, à savoir qui allait gagner la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Hermione s'assit en face d'eux et se servit du lait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron relevait les yeux, comme si il venait de se rendre compte d'un détail. Il fixa son amie d'un air incrédule.

"Tu t'es maquillée !

"Oui, Ron… Les filles de mon âge font ça des fois, rétorqua Hermione en souriant.

"Ca te va très bien, déclara Harry.

"Merci !

Hermione et lui pouffèrent de rire devant la mine de Ron puis discutèrent en continuant à manger. Les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans des bruissements d'ailes. Aucune des trois amis ne releva la tête, ils n'attendaient pas de courrier. Pourtant, un hibou Grand Duc se posa à côté d'Hermione, une enveloppe bleue pâle dans le bec. Le Gryffondor adressa un regard interrogateur à Ron et Harry. Le hibou semblait bien avoir quelque chose pour elle.

"Prends le, ça ne va pas d'exploser à la figure, dit Ron.

Hermione acquiesça, prit la carte et le hibou s'envola aussitôt. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une carte qui représentait un coucher de soleil. La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle savait maintenant de qui venait la carte et l'ouvrit délicatement. Des étincelles en sortirent et crépitèrent autour d'elle. Les conversations se turent dans la salle et tous les regards convergèrent vers Hermione. Harry et Ron étaient bouche bée. Devant leur amie, se tenait maintenant un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, apparemment sortit tout de la carte. Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et fit des efforts immenses pour ne pas regarder à la table des Serpentards. Chez les professeurs, certains souriaient et Hagrid pouffait de rire. Les rumeurs des conversations reprirent aussitôt, de plus en plus bruyantes. Qui avait donc offert un bouquet à Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque ?

La Gryffondor prit le bouquet, toute gênée et quitta la salle rapidement. Harry et Ron n'en revenaient toujours pas.

"Qui ça peut être ? bafouilla le rouquin.

"Aucune idée, répondit le survivant en haussant les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas Krum quand même ?

Harry secoua la tête et dit que Hermione avait le droit d'avoir des petits secrets. Ils savaient que leur amie avait eu quelques aventures sans importance mais ils brûlaient de savoir qui lui avait fait ce magnifique cadeau. De plus, elle avait vraiment l'air embarrassée.

D'un côté on aurait du s'en douter, marmonna Harry, tandis qu'ils se rendaient en Métamorphose. On ne la voit plus souvent, aujourd'hui elle s'est maquillée et elle est toujours dans les nuages… C'est évident, elle voit quelqu'un.

"Mais qui ? s'écria Ron, en faisant sursauter des premières années qui passaient à côté d'eux.

C'était la question qu'ils se posèrent toute la journée. Ron demandait à Hermione de lui avouer qui c'était mais son amie refusa de lui en dire plus. Elle perdit patience en début d'après midi et lui hurla de s'occuper de ses affaires. Ron ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'à la fin de la journée et ils mangèrent en silence, Harry trop fatigué pour tenter de les réconcilier. Hermione accepta avec soulagement la décision de Harry, qui ne lui avait pas demandé. Néanmoins, ce fut plus difficile quand Ginny l'attrapa dans les couloirs

"Allez ! supplia la rouquine, dit le moi ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !...

"Non, non et non ! protesta Hermione. J'aimerai vraiment crois moi mais…

"Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas Malefoy tout de même ?

"Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Hermione en rougissant.

Ginny laissa tomber pour le moment et convia son amie à passer la nuit dans son dortoir. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps et comptaient faire une petite soirée entre filles, avec Parvati et Lavande. Hermione, un peu honteuse de ne pas avouer à Ginny, accepta. Elle lui dit de retourner dans le dortoir et qu'elle viendrait après être passé prendre quelques affaires.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune et trouva Draco en train de faire des pompes, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

"On se muscle, pour pouvoir être encore plus prétentieux ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

"Non, c'est pour plus te lâcher, répondit Draco en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Hermione soupira d'aise et passa la main dans les cheveux blonds, chose qu'elle adorait faire. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

"Merci pour les roses… Mais tu n'aurais pas du… Ron m'a harcelé toute la journée.

Draco posa les mains sur sa taille (celle d'Hermione je parle !) et soupira.

"Il faudra bien leur dire un jour non ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet. Mais Draco avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à faire semblant de se détester au dehors et rester en couple.

"On en parlera demain d'accord ? Je vais passer la soirée avec des copines, demanda la Gryffondor.

"Comme tu veux, soupira Draco, qui aurait préféré rester avec elle. Je vais en profiter pour rendre visite aux Serpentards.

Hermione grimaça mais hocha la tête. Draco lui adressa un sourire coquin, comme pour se faire pardonner et descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, passant sous son jean. Il ricana soudainement.

"Quoi ? lui fit Hermione, surprise.

"Vous mettez des strings mademoiselle Granger ? interrogea le jeune homme en lui montrant un bout de ficelle rose qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine, fit mine d'être choquée et tapa sur les mains de Draco qui les retira. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, prit ses affaires et rejoignit Ginny dans le dortoir.

Les filles passèrent une très bonne soirée à se raconter des blagues, des potins, à parler de garçons. Le sujet arriva évidement à l'admirateur aux roses. Hermione refusa encore une fois de leur dire de quoi il s'agissait et les filles s'unirent pour la taper avec leurs polochons. Une grande bataille s'ensuivit. Elles se couchèrent vers deux heures du matin passé.

Vala ! la suite bientôt promi ! bizzzou !

Pte Garce


	14. Doutes

Bijour ! j'ai pas été très longue cette fois ! (applaudissements !)

J'ai juste un coup de gueule à passer avant de vous laissez lire tranquille. J'ai une super copine qui s'est faite agresser dans le bus ya qq jours. C'était l'heure de pointe à la gare, il y avait plein de monde ais personne n'a réagit alors qu'elle appelait à l'aide. On lui a volé que son portable, ca va encore mais on se demande vrt si les gens st ts devenus égoistes ! Je ne pense pas que j'aurai laissé une fille se faire agresser devant moi en détournant le regard style je ne vois rien ! Appeler la police serait un minimum non ! Enfin voilà c'était juste pour dire que ca m'avais dégoûté et que j'espère que les gens st pas ts comme ça !

Bon, j'arrête de m'énerve tte seule et je rep à vos reviews :

_Jay_ : extraordinaire ? lol ! peut etre pas quand mm ! merci bcp pr ta review, elle m'a motivé à mettre la suite ! bizou

_Buzame_ : merci encore et vala la suite, bizzz

Slydawn : mdr ! ha bon ? Oups ! bon ben jvais changer son mot de passe si ca te fait plaisir. On va dire « crépuscule » ! C mieux ?

_Stellmaria_ : merci bcp bcp bcp ! Ben ne t'inquiète pas le coup des roses, personne ne me l'a fait non plus ! Pr harry et co comme tu dis, non c pas pr le prochain. En fait, ils vont l'apprendre à tour de rôle, certain vont mieux réagir que d'autres…

Pour ton Draco de Noël ben… jvais écrire au Père Noël, voir ce que je peux faire mais je te promet rien :) ! J'espère que le chap te plaira. Ro bizzzou

_Angel 1305_ : ben vi que c tt mimi ! Un peu de douceur ds ce monde de brute ! lol. Merci pr ta review, bizz

14) Doutes

Dès leur première semaine d'après les vacances, le discours des professeurs sur les ASPICS reprirent de plus belle. Tous prononçaient ce mot à la moindre occasion. Harry et Ron s'étaient même amusés à compter le nombre de fois où Mc Gonagall l'avait dit, arrivant à un total de six en une heure. Rogue bien sûr, ce faisait une joie de démoraliser les Gryffondors. Ce jour là, Hermione entra un peu en avance des cours. Un mal de tête terrible lui enserrait le crâne.

Elle envoya son sac valser au pied du canapé et s'y affala, de la même manière que Draco le faisait. Hermione attendit quelques instant les yeux fermés, se demandant si Mme Pomfresh était à l'infirmerie. Elle inspira longuement et ouvrit les yeux, dans l'intention d'aller chercher une formule dans un bouquin pour diminuer son mal de tête. Elle vit alors une lettre, qui devait être posée sur la table basse mais était tombée à terre. La Gryffondor reconnut le sceau des Malefoy cacheté sur l'enveloppe. Son mal disparut aussitôt pour faire place à une intense curiosité. Elle parlait à Blaise de temps en temps et il n'avait, tout comme elle, jamais eu l'occasion de lire les lettres de Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione jeta un œil à la porte de la salle commune.

_C'est personnel, ça se fait pas… _songea-t-elle,_ mais… je pourrais peut être mieux l'aider en lisant ce que son père raconte… Non, fausse excuse… Pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on les lise… C'est le vrai problème… Oh non… je peux pas faire ça… D'un côté si… _

Elle tendit doucement la main vers la lettre. Hermione laissa de côté ses scrupules et ouvrit le morceau de parchemin vert pâle. Elle datait d'une semaine environ.

_Cher Draco,_

_Je suis heureux de constater que tu avances dans ta mission. Il faudrait que tu te rapproches d'élèves des autres maisons, même Gryffondor si possible. Séduire Hermione Granger était un excellent plan, elle te rapprochera de Potter et donc de l'Ordre. _

Hermione arrêta soudainement la lecture. « Séduire Hermione Granger ? » Cette phrase se répéta dans sa tête. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Draco ne l'aimait pas alors ? Il faisait tout ça… Pour Voldemort… Pour entrer dans l'Ordre et communiquer des informations… Non c'était impossible. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Mais son terrible doute ce confirma ensuite :

_Je n'y étais pas vraiment favorable mais tout se déroule au mieux. Le maître a besoin d'un agent qui lui donne des renseignements. Je ne peux t'en dire plus dans une lettre. Je te rendrais visite sous la forme que tu connais dans une ou deux semaines. _

_Sincèrement, Lucius Malefoy_

Hermione lâcha la lettre qui tomba à terre. C'était un coup de poignard dans le cœur qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux. La Gryffondor se dit qu'elle avait été bête de penser que Draco avait changé. Et dire qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis 5 mois ! La jeune fille, incapable de se remettre du choc, s'effondra et éclata en sanglots. Elle ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse mais une chose était sûre : ça faisait vraiment très mal. Incapable d'arrêter ses pleurs, Hermione se recroquevilla au pied du canapé. Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle resta comme ça, seule face à sa peine.

Hermione n'entendit même pas Draco entrer dans la salle commune, ni le voir se précipiter vers elle en demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle le vit enfin quand il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le repoussa avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Draco se retrouva par terre tandis que la préfète se levait d'un bond en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

"Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Draco, l'air sincèrement déboussolé.

"Je te déteste ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! hurla la Gryffondor.

Elle partit vers la sortie à grandes enjambées. Draco tenta de la suivre mais se prit un Expelliarmus en pleine face. Quand il se releva à nouveau et sortit de la salle commune, Hermione avait disparu. Il se lança à sa recherche dans le château, parcourant tous les étages. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi avec lui, et une peur étrange s'insinua en lui.

Draco abandonna au bout d'une heure de recherches et retourna dans la salle commune. C'est alors qu'il comprit, en apercevant la lettre ouverte.

"Oh non… murmura le jeune homme en vérifiant que c'était bien celle de son père.

Il empocha le parchemin et ressortit en courant de la salle commune, direction des cachots Serpentards. De son côté Hermione était allée se réfugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle ne pleurait plus mais son mal de tête était revenu, en plus de tout un tas de questions qu'elle se posait.

Draco trouva enfin Blaise, en compagnie d'une jolie Serdaigle de 6ème année.

"Faut que je te parle ! balbutia le jeune homme, un peu essoufflé.

Blaise lui fit les gros yeux et la fille se tourna vers Draco, l'inspectant des pieds à la tête pour finalement lâcher un petit sourire.

"Heu… commença Blaise, visiblement dérangé

"C'est pas grave… On se voit plus tard… lui dit la fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle tourna les talons et disparu dans les couloirs.

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Blaise. Tu es en train de tout ruiner !

"Désolé, murmura Draco, en regardant attentivement autour de lui. J'ai fait une grosse… mais énorme boulette !

Blaise lâcha un soupir en voyant que son ami laissait presque paraître sa panique. Il se dit que ça avait forcément un rapport avec Hermione. Draco le confirma en racontant rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui montra la lettre que Blaise lut en silence.

"Ha oui, une énorme boulette, acquiesça le jeune homme.

"Je ne la trouve nulle part dans le château… Comment je vais rattraper ça ?

Blaise l'entraîna dans les couloirs pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils mirent en place une dizaine de plans pour convaincre Hermione mais Draco n'en acceptait aucun.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé traîner cette maudite lettre mais il en voulait aussi un peu à Hermione. C'était personnel, elle n'avait pas à la lire. Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Blaise en arriva à une conclusion simple :

"Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité.

Draco grimaça. Ca ne lui posait pas de problème mais Hermione allait comprendre qu'il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Les deux garçons descendirent manger et restèrent près d'une heure, Draco guettant sans cesse à la table Gryffondor. Il rencontra plusieurs fois le regard étonné de Ginny et se demanda si il pouvait aller lui parler.

"Hermione lui a pas dit pour vous deux, lui chuchota Blaise, devinant les pensées de son ami. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que ce soit toi qui le fasse plutôt que sa meilleure amie.

Draco acquiesça et décida de rentrer dans la salle des préfets. Blaise le quitta à la porte en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Mais dans leur salle commune, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione. Le Serpentard se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la chambre d'Hermione et se colla à la porte. Il entendit quelques bruits étouffés et en conclut qu'elle s'était réfugiée là. Draco toqua doucement à la porte, maudissant le mot de passe qui ne lui permettait pas d'entrer.

"Dégage ! cria la voix furieuse d'Hermione.

"Non attend ! Ecoute moi s'il te plait !

"J'ai plus rien à te dire !

Draco connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte mais ne parvint pas à la tourner. De frustration, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le bois sculpté. Il s'assit à terre, adossé au mur et attendit. Draco n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller sans lui parler. Il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte de toute façon.

Il eut soudain une idée. Si Hermione refusait de lui parler, en revanche elle était bien obligée de l'écouter. Le Serpentard fit un effort immense pour ravaler sa fierté.

"Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tu m'entends ? dit il d'une voix forte. Et comme toi non plus, autant écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être dangereux. Tu fais déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, je le sais… Et moi, mon père voulait me faire agent double. Que je me rebelle contre lui et rejoigne le camp de Dumbledore pour lui passer des informations. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je ne voulais pas te faire courir le moindre risque c'est pour ça que j'ai suggéré à mon père que sortir avec toi était un très bon moyen de mieux m'intégrer. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord au début à cause de tes… origines mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. De cette manière, je peux rester avec toi sans peur qu'il nous surprenne un jour. Je comptais aussi vraiment entrer dans l'Ordre et vous aider. Mais tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour toi, je…

Draco s'interrompit. Il n'arriverait jamais à lui dire. Il resta quelques minutes l'estomac noué et entendit un déclic. Hermione venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Elle le regardait sans laisser paraître le moindre sentiment. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais gardait cet air supérieur et froid. Draco se leva d'un bond et s'approcha tout doucement, comme si il avait peur de sa réaction.

"Comment veux tu que je saches si tu es sincère ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Draco força Hermione à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il se perdit dans ce regard noisette si chaud mais dont il pouvait voir la souffrance dissimulée. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de pareil et cela le troublait. Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte car elle détourna les yeux.

Draco inspira longuement. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile qu'il aie à dire. D'ailleurs, ce serait la première fois de sa vie.

"Hermione… chuchota-il d'une voix soudainement rauque.

La préfète hésita un instant et le regarda à nouveau. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère mais complètement déboussolé. Draco semblait chercher ses mots, ou dire quelque chose mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui sortir.

Finalement, il posa ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione qui frissonna à ce contact. Il releva la tête, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Cette fille lui faisait perdre ses moyens et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

Hermione vit de la rougeur apparaître sur les joues de Draco. Celui-ci déglutit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de lui dire, c'était important après tout.

Finit ! oui, j'avais envie de couper là ! Hi hi hi !

J'attends vos reviews !

Bizz d'une garce


	15. Aveux

Slt ! Je vous poste ce chap juste avant de reprendre les cours (ds la joie et la bonne humeur…)

Encore une fois, merci pr vos reviews. Je vais essayer de mettre le 3ème chap de « la nouvelle aurore » qui est presque finit dans la semaine mais je promets rien. Rep aux reviews :

_Stellmaria_ : oui c vrai, j'avoue j'ai pas été gentille sur ce coup… Mais apparemment jsuis pas la seule à faire ça hein ! Et oui tu as bien deviné, la réaction de Ginny est pour ce chap.

Merci pr ta rmq de mon coup de gueule, j'étais vrt énervé le jour là ! J'espère que le chap te plaira, ro bizou.

_Malefoy hermy_ : c rassurant de voir que ya pas que mon ordi qui fait des siennes ! lol. Voilà la suite, bizz

_Marine_ : merki bcp ! Une torture ? lol ! j'espère que tu compte pas porter plainte… lol bonne lecture bizou  
_Morganna_ : cmt j'ose couper là ? ben c ma fic hého ! lol. Jss dsl pr ta jrné je te promet le prochain chap rapidement pr me faire pardonner ! et vi, le « je t'M » c bien pr maintenant ! merci encore et bizou !  
_Zeeve lelula_ : hé bien la voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira ! bizzz  
_Sammy297_ : pk j'arrete là ? Pke jsuis sadique quelle question ! lool ! vala la suite, bizou  
_Arwenajane_ : j'ai bien choisit le moment hein ? merki pr ta review bizzz  
_LaskaMalfoy_ : tu verra bien… lol. Oui, c bien ce que va dire Draco ! merci bcp !  
_Buzame_ : vi ! jsuis une garce et j'assume ! hi hi hi ! Hé oui, Draco va lui dire qu'il l'aime, c juste en dessous. Ro bizou !

**14) aveux**

Hermione vit de la rougeur apparaître sur les joues de Draco. Celui-ci déglutit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de lui dire, c'était important après tout.

"Hermione, répéta-t-il d'une voix hésitante… Je t'aime.

La préfète eut presque un sursaut de surprise tandis que Draco, tout gêné baissait la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vraiment pas. Elle se sentit tout à coup très bizarre. Comme si son cœur se sentait à l'étroit… Une boule se noua dans sa gorge, bien qu'elle n'aie pas du tout envie de pleurer.

Quant à Draco, il ne pouvait plus la regarder, c'était au dessus de ces forces. Il l'avait dit. C'était fait… Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui le força à relever la tête. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Draco se sentit fondre et comprit qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. Hermione sentait le cœur du jeune homme cogner aussi violement que le sien.

"Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Draco la serra davantage et eut l'impression que plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Il était avec Hermione, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

La préfète se détacha de lui, les faisant redescendre de leur petit nuage. Elle était étrangement rouge. Elle prit la main de Draco, y entrelaça ses doigts et l'entraîna vers le salon, prétendant qu'une discussion s'imposait.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une chauve souris suivait le moindre de leurs mouvements, perchée sur la baie vitrée depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, elle s'envola rapidement et disparut.

Une fois leur petite discussion terminée, et Hermione plus rouge que jamais, ils firent une partie d'échec, tisanes à la main. Chacun descendit manger de son côté, et tentant d'éviter l'autre du regard une fois dans la Grande Salle.

Ils revinrent ensuite dans leurs appartements et s'endormirent sur le canapé, un gros livre de révision à la main.

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi, Hermione se souvient qu'elle devait parler de son orientation avec Mc Gonagall et se pressa pour arriver en avance à son cours. Elle avait devancé Harry, Ron et Ginny quand elle croisa Draco dans les couloirs. La Gryffondor lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin et sourit. Les quelques élèves présents dans le couloir étaient heureusement trop occupés à autre chose pour le voir.

Draco attendit un peu et se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, pour la regarder s'éloigner. Il arriva à l'angle du couloir et bouscula Ron. Si il l'avait fait exprès ou non, on ne le saura jamais. Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Weasley ? bougonna Draco, la vue d'une robe neuve te fait perdre tes moyens ?

Ron et Ginny devinrent aussitôt rouge brique et Harry s'approcha tout doucement, pour retenir son ami au cas où. Il lui dit d'aller en cours rapidement, si ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre en grippe par Mc Gonagall. Quand ils se rencontraient, les tensions refaisaient surface très rapidement. La haine que Draco avait accumulée pour Harry, à cause de tous ses exploits, se répandait dans son corps comme un poison. Toutes les fois ou son père les avait comparés, toutes les fois où il s'était prit des coups à cause de ça… Quelques élèves s'attardèrent volontairement près d'eux, s'attendant à une de leurs fameuses disputes.

"C'est ça, va en cours, marmonna Draco, avec un peu de chance tu réussira mieux qu'un père qui doit faire des heures sup pour nourrir sa famille…

"C'est toujours mieux qu'un tueur comme père, lâcha Harry, aussi furieux que Ron.

Draco ne s'énerva pas mais lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. Après tout, Harry n'avait pas tort. Mais ça il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, pensant la querelle close. Ron, qui visiblement cherchait quelque chose à répliquer, se réveilla soudainement :

"On ne t'a pas vu avec des bimbos depuis un moment… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre ta pétasse de copine ? cria-t-il, pour que tout le couloir entende.

Il réussi assez bien puisque tous les élèves présents dirigèrent leurs regards vers le Serpentard.

Certains entamèrent un recul pour mieux observer l'affrontement. Ces derniers temps, les bagarres se faisaient rares à Poudlard… Draco, lui, se retourna en bloc et s'avança à grands pas vers Ron, sourcils froncés et air menaçant.

"Je te demande pardon, Weasley ?

"Tu as très bien entendu Malefoy, fit le rouquin un peu surpris de cette réaction soudaine.

Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas perdre la face devant une dizaine d'élèves. C'est pourquoi, il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

"Après tout, tu collectionnes les gourgandines non ? (l'expression est dans le 4ème tome, ce n'est pas de moi ! Mais elle m'a trop fait rire…)

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir Malefoy qui bondissait sur son ami, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles à lui faire mal. Coups de poings, de pieds, tout était bon pour se venger de l'insulte. Ron l'avait aussi adressé indirectement à Hermione mais Draco était si furieux qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le Gryffondor se défendait bien aux assauts de Draco et un cercle prudent s'était formé autour d'eux, Ginny hurlant à son frère d'arrêter. Draco fit tomber Ron d'un chassé mais celui-ci l'emporta dans sa chute et ils roulèrent sur le sol. Harry tenta de les séparer sans prendre de coups mais c'est une voix furibonde qui empêcha les deux garçons de s'entretuer.

"RON ! RON ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Toi aussi Malefoy !

Hermione fit son apparition, aussi en colère que Ron. Un peu honteux de s'être emportés, ils se séparèrent en se jetant des regards assassins. Ils se relevèrent tandis que Hermione continuait à vociférer. Ron avait un futur œil au beurre noir qui se dessinait et la lèvre fendue.

Ses vêtements étaient complètements défaits, la chemise sortie du pantalon et la cravate sur l'épaule. Malefoy était à peu près dans le même état, avec en plus une écorchure au niveau de la joue. Sa chaîne en argent avec le pendentif, qu'il gardait d'habitude sous sa chemise, était visible et il s'empressa de la glisser contre sa peau. Harry aida Ron, un peu sonné, à tenir debout. Hermione, à bout de souffle se tut et son regard effrayant fit partir la majorité des élèves présents. Ginny remercia Hermione mais la jeune fille était très mécontente, sans que personne (sauf Draco) ne sache pourquoi. Elle tourna les talons et se rendit en cours. Son meilleur ami et son copain se taper dessus… Elle avait pourtant demandé à Draco de se calmer.

Pour prouver son mécontentement, Hermione ne dîna ni dans la Grande salle, ni dans leur salle commune. Elle demanda à Dobby de lui ramener un sandwich et mangea dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait personne, car ils étaient tous descendus dîner. L'orage qui cinglait dehors et la pluie qui cognait contre les carreaux reflétait bien son humeur.

Hermione profita de sa solitude une dizaine de minutes, puis le passage s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ginny. La jeune Weasley vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

"Ils t'ont attendus… Je suppose que tu veux montrer que tu fais la tête ?

Hermione acquiesça en soupirant et dit qu'ils étaient vraiment trop immatures. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses. Ginny était penchée en avant, le dos voûté, le regard fixe.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment. Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ?

Ginny paraissait gênée.

"Mais toi ? Tu me dis tout ? répliqua-t-elle. J'ai un doute, un doute affreux… Sur celui qui t'a envoyé les roses.

Hermione pâlit soudainement. Son cœur battait violement et elle tenta de garder son calme. Son amie savait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce silence était presque un aveu pour Ginny. Un grondement de tonnerre les fit sursauter. Hermione vit que sa main, qui tenait une bouteille d'eau, tremblait et s'empressa de la reposer sur une table. Ginny tourna la tête vers elle, attendant une réponse. Hermione ne détachait pas son regard de la bouteille d'eau, la trouvant soudainement passionnante.

_"Dis quelque chose_, songea-t-elle avec force, _il faut que je lui parle…_

"Hermione… regarde moi s'il te plait, demanda Ginny.

"Ecoute, fit soudainement la préfète, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais c'est pas du tout ça. Si tu crois que nous, enfin moi… Que je… Nan c'est… C'est pas vrai…

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte de l'incompréhension de ses paroles. Son teint passa du blafard au rouge. Ginny l'observait toujours sans ciller.

"Tu sors avec Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, tu sors avec Malefoy…

"Quoi ? Non…Non !

"Mais enfin, tu viens d'avouer ! Tu t'es trahie toute seule.

Ginny s'effondra dans le fauteuil, comme si la révélation l'avait assommée.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle baissa les yeux, bien décidée à admirer ses chaussures.

"Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

"Ce matin… le pendentif… Malefoy, il avait une chaîne et un pendentif qui représentait un coucher de soleil… Le même que sur ta carte avec les roses. Je me suis dit que c'était stupide mais quand tu es venue à Noël, tu te souviens ? Je me suis rappelé le jour où tu es sortie pour acheter quelque chose. Tu n'as pas voulu que je t'accompagne… Quand tu es rentrée, tu avais le sachet de ce grand bijoutier… Et puis, il suffit de vous observer pour comprendre. Les regards échangés à table, plus aucune prise de bec depuis la rentrée… Ca fait un moment que je me posais des questions en fait…

Hermione trouva enfin le courage de regarder son amie en face. Ginny ne semblait pas vraiment en colère mais plutôt intriguée et peinée. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment en six mois, la préfète en était venue à sortir avec son pire ennemi. Elle se lança donc dans une grande explication, n'omettant aucun détail. Trente minutes plus tard, Ginny secoua la tête, l'air triste. D'une part à cause de son aveu, ensuite car Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi de ses parents.

"Mais enfin, c'est Malefoy, comment peux tu penser qu'il a changé ?

"Ecoute Ginny, je le sais c'est tout… Il n'a jamais eu un gramme d'affection sincère dans sa vie, à part venant de sa mère… J'ai l'impression qu'il venait de découvrir ce qu'étaient les sentiments… Et ça l'a changé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

"Non… Enfin si… soupira Ginny, après tout si tu es heureuse avec lui… Mais je penserais que tu allais m'en parler…

"Désolé, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu me fasse la tête.

"Je sais qu'on ne tombe pas amoureuse sans raisons mais comment vas tu expliquer ça à Ron et Harry ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et lutta pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas. Ginny poussa un soupir et s'effondra à nouveau dans un fauteuil. Les deux filles ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Ginny conservait son air blessé et les sourcils fronçés.

"Gin, murmura Hermione, tu es sure que tu ne m'en veux pas ? On peut en parler…

"Ecoute, il est trop tôt pour dire. Je vais réfléchir mais pour le moment, j'ai tout sauf envie de parler. Laisse moi digérer ça. Je préfère prendre mes distances avec toi. Si tu es capable de mentir là-dessus, qui me prouve que tu as d'autres choses à cacher ?

Hermione laissa ses larmes couler, trop triste pour les retenir. Elle décida de rentrer dans ses appartements, Ginny étant monté dans son dortoir. Elle promit de tenter une réconciliation avec Ginny. Draco achevait un devoir de potions quand elle entra. Il lui sourit et fit craquer ses doigts d'un air supérieur qui fit sourire la préfète.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et Draco s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il soupira et reprocha à la jeune fille de rentrer de plus en plus tard. La préfète lui raconta alors pour Ginny. Quand elle acheva son récit, elle se rendit compte que Draco s'était endormi.

Hermione songea soudainement aux paroles que lui avait rapporté Harry, lors de sa troisième année après un entretient avec le professeur Lupin.

Il avait dit que si les Détraqueurs lui faisaient cette effet, c'est parce qu'il y avait dans sa vie des horreurs inconnues d'un adolescent normal.

Mais tout au long de ces années à Poudlard, Harry avait été soutenu. Par Ron, par elle, Dumbledore, les professeurs, Hagrid…

Mais quelqu'un avait-il vu les horreurs que subissait Draco ? Non. Personne avant elle ne l'avait aidé, écouté. Il s'était débrouillé seul, avait fait face avec courage. Et c'est ce que Hermione admirait en lui. Jamais il n'aurait avoué avoir besoin d'aide mais en début d'année, il semblait sombrer et la Gryffondor était arrivée au bon moment. D'ailleurs, elle avait aidé Ron et Harry mais eux ? Quand Hermione était débordée, semblait sur le point de craquer ? Seul Hagrid lui avait vraiment apporté un soutient sans faille… Surtout lors de la troisième année, quand Ron et Harry l'avaient abandonnée… Draco la soutenait, parfois avec ses remarques acides mais généralement, il voyait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait vu, juste après leur dispute que les yeux de Draco ne reflétaient pas sa froideur, son absence de sentiments mais une souffrance muette qui criait à l'aide.

Hermione baissa les yeux et caressa doucement le visage du Serpentard endormi, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il ne faisait plus ses rêves agités et elle espérait en être la cause. Hermione repensa encore à Harry et Ron. Elle devait leur dire. Elle devait le faire, tant pour elle que pour Draco. La préfète eut soudain une idée. Et si elle allait parler à Hagrid ? Ce serait un bon début et puis il pourrait lui donner des conseils. Hermione consulta sa montre : 22h03.

Elle souleva doucement la tête de Draco, se leva et la reposa sur le canapé. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du Serpentard avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Le prochain chap la semaine prochaine !

Bizou à ts !


	16. Début de problèmes

VIVE LE WEEK ! Cri qui vient du cœur mdr ! Plus que 6 semaines, il faut tenir le coup ! J'ai eu une semaine crevante et j'ai trouvé le tps de poster le chap, c ti pas gentil ? lol

Bon je vous laisse lire au lieu de vs raconter ma vie. Rep aux reviews (jvous adooore !) :

_Enchantra83_ : loool ! Pr le tps que je mets, c chez mes prof que tu dois te plaindre, ils ns mettent des type bac de partout ! En tt cas c très zentil ça fait super plaisir ! ro bizou !  
_Sofia_ : merki bcp ! Comme je le dis juste au dessus ça fait trop plaisir, m'encourage à continuer et à pas vous faire attendre trop longtps Par contre c vrai que le couple est plutot parfait mais ne t'inquiète pas, une dispute est bientôt prévue. J'espère que le chap te plaira bizzzz  
_Jay_ : lol ! quelle impatience ! hé bien tu verra dans ce chap cmt Hagrid va le prendre, Harry et Ron c plus tard….. Merci pr ta review bizous  
_Buzame_ : Ginny est la meilleur amie d'Hermione, c obligé qu'elle le prenne mal non ? Merci pr ta review, vala la suite et bizzzzous !  
_Hazeva lavana_ : à chak fois je met une minute pr écrire ton pseudo ! mdr ! merci de ta review je fais de mon mieux pr tenir mes promesses ! bizz !

_Stellmaria_ : si ma meilleure amie me faisait un coup pareil, je le prendrais mal ! Alors me suis mise à la place de Ginny pr écrire. On verra cmt va réagir Harry ds le prochain chap et Ron c pr un peu plus tard. La chauve souris hé bien… c Lucius en personne ! J'en parlerai plus tard je pense. J'espère que ta semaine de reprise c bien passé pke perso on croule ss les ds type bac c'était affreux ! Merci bcp pr tt c compliments, jsuis tte émue ! lol. Ro bizou

* * *

Hermione descendit rapidement jusque dans la hall sans rencontrer Rusard ou Peeves, qui faisait parfois des virées nocturnes. La préfète sortit dans le parc en grelottant et courut vers la cabane d'Hagrid. De la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Hermione frappa vivement, glacée par le vent froid. Les aboiements de Crocdur se firent entendre puis Hagrid ouvrit la porte. Il sembla surpris de la voir, surtout à cette heure et la fit entrer.

La Gryffondor s'assit en jetant un œil inquiet à une sorte de filet de pêche géant qui était posé sur la table.

_-_ Pour les Manticores de feu, expliqua Hagrid qui avait suivit son regard. Tu veux du thé ? Je sais que l'heure n'est pas très appropriée mais bon…

Hermione accepta et se rapprocha du feu, évitant par la même occasion la langue de Crocdur.

Hagrid sortit deux tasses et le sucrier qu'il posa sur la table et fit ensuite chauffer l'eau.

Il s'assit en face d'Hermione qui contemplait le feu d'un air absent. Le vent se mit à rugir dehors et divers bruits inquiétants apparaissaient, en provenance de la Forêt Interdite.

_-_ Alors ? demanda le demi géant car Hermione ne se décidait pas à parler. Que ce passe-t-il ?

La préfète se dit qu'elle devait maintenant être courageuse et le rester dans l'avenir mais c'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle détourna son regard et observa Hagrid.

_-_ C'est vraiment pas facile à dire… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Promet moi que tu ne me mettra pas à la porte sans explications…

Hagrid fronça ses épais sourcils, maintenant inquiet et répondit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, sauf si Hermione avait poussé Harry du haut des tours du château dans un moment de colère.

_- Non mais il risque bien de réagir comme ça si je lui annonce_, songea Hermione tout en secouant la tête à l'intention d'Hagrid.

Elle tenta un petit sourire crispé puis inspira longuement. Le crépitement du feu et le bruit du vent étaient les seuls bruits qui troublaient la nuit. Hagrid versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses, en poussa une vers Hermione, avant de se pencher un peu plus en avant pour l'inciter à parler.

_-_ C'est à propos de Draco, lâcha rapidement la jeune fille. Draco Malefoy

Hagrid qui allait porter la tasse à ses lèvres arrêta net son geste. Hermione ne put soutenir son regard et le détourna vers Crockdur.

La boule dans sa gorge et dans son ventre était de nouveau là. Hagrid posa sa tasse, toussota et gigota (si on peut dire ça pour un demi géant) dans son fauteuil.

_-_ Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

Hermione fut soulagée et heureuse de voir que son ami n'avait pas du tout l'air fâché mais plutôt curieux. Elle trouva la force de le regarder à nouveau.

_Je dois bien ça à Draco… Je dois être aussi forte que lui,_ pensa la préfète.

Hagrid ne détachait pas son regard perçant d'elle.

_-_ Nous sommes ensembles… bafouilla Hermione dont leur cœur battait à tout rompre. Depuis début Janvier.

Hagrid posa sa tasse sur la table tout doucement. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête, voulut dire quelque chose à de nombreuses reprises mais se ravisa à chaque fois. Ses doigts tapotèrent maladroitement la table et il garda la tête baissée un long moment. Hermione, terriblement mal à l'aise, détourna le regard, prête à pleurer.

_-_ Je le savais, fit Hagrid, coupant brusquement le silence.

Hermione releva les yeux, bouche bée.

_-_ Je savais qu'il y avait des chances que ça arrive. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de la famille de Malefoy. Et je me doutais que dès que vous trouveriez un point commun, à savoir votre souffrance, vous ne pourriez plus rester ennemis. C'est une bonne chose, l'amour que Malefoy n'a jamais reçu peut le changer et de manière impressionnante. J'ai raison ?

Hermione acquiesça, encore abasourdie.

_-_ J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas l'histoire de quelques mois… Mais en tout cas je comprends… Enfin… Je pense. Si tu tiens autant à lui, et ne dit pas le contraire, ça se voit très bien, c'est qu'il y a des raisons. Tu es une fille intelligente Hermione et je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile qui te soit arrivée dans la vie… Mais je ne te blâme pas. Rend moi juste un service. Explique moi pourquoi.

_- Oui, pourquoi_ ? songea la jeune Gryffondor, c'est avec ce mot si simple, si banal, qu'avait débuté leur histoire.

Hermione revêtit sa cape et dit au revoir à Hagrid. Parler lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Le semi géant l'avait assez bien prit, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait. Elle avança à grands pas vers le château. Il était deux heures de matin passé. La préfète monta rapidement jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle aperçut Miss Teigne au détour d'un angle du couloir et se sauva le plus vite possible dans l'autre sens. Rusard était vraiment infatigable et Hermione se demandait si il lui arrivait de dormir. Ou peut être que parcourir les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver des élèves le passionnait…

La Gryffondor manqua soudainement de heurter quelqu'un qui lui agrippa la manche et l'entraîna dans un escalier.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Hermione en reconnaissant Harry.

_-_ Je te retourne la question !

Ils entendirent les pas précipités de Rusard derrière eux qui visiblement ne se laissa pas distancer. Pour un vieil homme, il courait drôlement vite. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent au quatrième étage à bout de souffle.

_-_ Par là ! fit la préfète, en désignant le tableau qui permettait d'accéder à ses appartements.

Elle dit le mot de passe et entra, suivie d'Harry. Ils s'adossèrent au mur de pierre pour reprendre leur souffle.

_-_ Alors… demanda Harry… Tu étais encore descendu à la cuisine ?

Hermione hocha la tête en espérant ne pas rougir. Elle lui demanda ce que lui avait l'intention de faire et son ami lui avoua qu'il était allé rejoindre une fille de Serdaigle. Hermione s'insurgea que le jeune homme ne lui en ai même pas parlé et Harry précisa qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Hermione proposa à son ami de rester dormir car Rusard allait sans doute continuer à patrouiller inlassablement dans les couloirs. Comme ça, elle en profitait pour esquiver ses questions sans avoir besoin de lui mentir. Harry accepta avec soulagement. Ils s'avançaient vers le canapé quand soudain Hermione s'arrêta. Une sorte de courant d'air froid venait de lui enserrer le cœur. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur mais la préfète scrutait la salle. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, elle le sentait. Pourtant rien n'avait changé, tout était en ordre… Mais alors d'où venait cette peur aussi soudainement qu'inexpliquée ?

_-_ Draco ! s'écria Hermione, d'une voix tendue.

_-_ Draco ? répéta Harry sans comprendre mais surtout avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

Depuis quand elle appelait Malefoy par son prénom ? La voix d'Hermione résonna légèrement contre les murs. Soudain, Harry agrippa le bras de son amie. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient brusquement accélérés et ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

Ils virent en même temps ce qui causait ce froid intense. La baie vitrée était brisée. Ils se consultèrent du regard et approchèrent tout doucement. Harry laissa Hermione un peu en retrait et se pencha pour voir ce qui avait bien casser le verre. Il sentit un choc violent, accompagné d'un cri terrifié et n'eu à peine le temps de comprendre que lui et Hermione tombaient. (cmt ça c'était prévisible ?lol) Une véritable chute libre, du haut du quatrième étage.

La dernière chose dont ils se souvirent fut une sombre se déplaçant rapidement puis plus rien. Que du noir.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle ressentit à la fois un froid intense et un mal de tête terrible. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme si la préfète n'osait affronter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle ne vit d'abord pas grand-chose, il faisait très sombre. Hermione se redressa et se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée à même le sol glacé et humide. Elle mit la main dans la poche de sa robe. Sa baguette n'y était plus.

_-_ Harry !

Sa voix était faible et cassée par la peur. Elle répéta un peu plus haut et entendit une voix faible. Hermione s'assit tant bien que mal. Ses membres étaient douloureux, courbaturés. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. La Gryffondor se souvenait juste de la sensation de chute libre. Elle se leva et tituba. Ses yeux maintenant habitués à l'obscurité distinguaient des barreaux juste devant. Hermione s'y accrocha et pressa son front contre le métal froid pour tenter de voir si quelqu'un d'autre était là. La même voix que tout à l'heure se fit entendre.

_-_ Harry ? répéta Hermione d'une voix à peu près normale.

Elle tendit l'oreille pour percevoir la réponse.

_-_ Hermione ! Je suis juste en face de toi ! Ca va ?

Un soulagement s'empara du cœur de la préfète. Son ami allait bien, du moins pour le moment. Elle lui dit que tout allait bien mais n'entendit pas la réponse.

Hermione distingua qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule et qu'une multitude d'autres se trouvaient en face et sur ses côtés. Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction d'une paillasse posée dans un coin de la cellule. Hermione s'y coucha, écrasée par la peur. Elle avait un terrible doute… La pièce circulaire bordée de cachots sombres et humides… C'est ainsi que Draco décrivait le tour de son manoir où les Mangemorts avaient autrefois laissé mourir sorciers et moldus… Et Draco… Ou était il ?

Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle ravala ses larmes et s'endormit malgré le poids dans son cœur.

* * *

Qui a dit cour ? ben oui c pr vs faire lâcher des reviews ! (je crois que j'y ai prit goût…)

Prochain chap la semaine prochaine, si je suis pas noyée ss les révisions !

Bizou à ts !


	17. Gros problèmes

Bjr à ts ! Je vous poste le chap en vitesse avant de retourner à mes cours O combien passionnant sur l'Etat providence ! Comme ya pas de synonymes à « merci » ben jvous le répète encore une fois ! ca me fait très plaisir que vous preniez le tps de laisser une review, je vs promet le chap 16 (ou 17 jsuis perdue !) pr la semaine prochaine !

Bee : Bjr la nouvelle ! Merki bcp de tt t compliments qui m'ont vrt fait plaisir. Si tu veux publier ta fic ou que je la relise, je peux t'aider ya pas de pb. C vrai que c bien galère quand tt est en anglais ! Si tu veux mon adresse faut aller ds profil normalement écris moi si ta des pbs je te rep avec plaisir ! Vala le prochain chap ! Bizou

Rose Potter : Parfaite ? Jss pas trop de cet avis mais ca ma fait qd mm super plaisir !

Si tu aimes les fics réalistes je peux t'en conseiller quelques unes comme « Histoire éphémère » ou « Les liens du passé » dont j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher qui est l'auteur(e) !

Contente que tu adores (jsuis tte rouge dvt mon ordi en écrivant…) ta review m'a boosté pr poster la suite (vi je ss atteinte de flemmardise aigue ! lol) En tt cas merci encore (je me répète là non ?) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros Bizou

Hadilena : Merci bcp ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bizou

Zeeve lelula : je fais aussi vite que possible ! bizz !  
DarkFee : je compati pr tes pbs d'ordi (perso ca me rends dingue !) et je te pardonne de pas m'avoir reviewvé (loool !). Pr le clin d'œil me suis dit que tu m'a tjs motivé pr continuer alors tu y avait bien le droit ! Et non, jvais pas trop les faire souffrir (un peu qd mm hein, sinon c pas crédible ! lol). Merci pr ta review, j'attends tjs la publication de ta fic (tu croyais pas que j'avais oublié !) Ro bizou !  
Elise : merki bcp de ta review et non je lâche pas l'affaire ! bizou

_Kat4kaou_ : Ben c très gentil ça ! Jsuis ravie que ca te plaise ! Ecrire toute ma vie ? heu… Oui pk pas ! Jte tiens au courant si je publie un bouquin ! lol. Merci encore et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizzz

Buzame : Drago est en train de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs ! je rigole hein, t encore avec moi ? lool ! ro bizou  
Jay : Il fallait bien un perso qui soutienne Hermione ! Ce qu'ils ft là ben tu verras bien ! merci de ta review, bizou

Marilla chan : demandé si gentiment je peux pas refuser ! lol. Merci de ta review bizz  
Arwenajane : je te remercie de cette review très… heu… constructive ! bizou

Stellmaria : de mon côté, j'ai bien aimé donner un autre côté (que celui de gros balourd qui attire les ennuis) à Hagrid. Et si je mets plus souvent des chap c pke ils sont déjà écrits, j'ai juste à corriger ! C vrai que Harry mais si je l'ai rajouté c pr sa réaction qd il apprendra la relation d'Hermione ac Draco. Enfin tu comprendra mieux ce que je veux dire ds les prochains chapitres. Perso j'm pas trop Lucius alors je trouve que la chauve souris lui va très bien ! enfin chacun ses goûts ! Merci bcp pr ta review?

Ro bizou !

* * *

15 ou 16 je sais plus très bien) Gros problèmes

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu, donnant un peu de lumière et de chaleur à ceux qui se trouvaient dans les cellules. De son côté, Harry n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir bien que la fatigue lui pesait. Il avait retourné la situation une dizaines de fois dans sa tête. Rien n'y faisait, le jeune homme ne trouvait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il ne comprenait pas comment des Mangemorts avaient put les enlever dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est vrai que la barrière magique ne les avaient pas protégés car c'est sans doute en balai que les Mangemorts s'étaient emparés d'eux. Ils semblaient savoir que le transplanage et les Portoloins ne fonctionnaient pas. Un seul mot pouvait lui redonner espoir : Dumbledore. A cette heure, il allait bientôt se rendre compte de leur disparition. Il aviserait l'Ordre du Phoenix et leurs amis viendraient les aider… Un peu optimisme mais c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait aussi cherché un moyen de sortir de sa cellule mais elle était protégée par des sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La lumière lui avait fait découvrir une salle circulaire aux murs de pierres. Il n'y avait qu'une table au milieu de la pièce et quelques chaises. Harry n'avait pas entendu beaucoup de bruit mais il déchanta vite vers dix heures du matin. Il vit Hermione réveillée par le tumulte se précipiter aux barreaux de sa cellule. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus touffus comme lors des précédentes années et elle semblait avoir pleuré.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la préfète, paniquée.

_-_ On le saura bientôt, répondit Harry très inquiet. Tu sais où on est ?

_-_ Dans une des tours du manoir des Malefoy… Du moins je crois. Draco me l'a décrit ainsi.

_-_ Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu as à l'appeler Draco ?

Hermione inspira profondément. Ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment d'en parler. Ses nerfs étaient fragiles et Harry n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle de plus. Néanmoins, vu la tête que faisait son ami, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

_-_ Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il durement tandis que les bruits se calmaient un peu à l'étage.

La Gryffondor le regarda droit dans yeux, du moins essaya avec la distance qui les séparait.

_-_ Ecoute, je sais que tu le détestes, Ron aussi mais… Il n'est pas comme tu crois…

_-_ Mione ! s'écria de nouveau Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_-_ Je sors avec lui depuis début Janvier. C'est quelqu'un de formidable. Il nous sortira d'ici !

Elle avait dit ça d'un trait, toute rouge. Harry la fixa avec une expression incrédule, dégoûtée et effrayée à la fois. Il attendait visiblement que Hermione ajoute quelque chose sans doute du genre « C'est une blague » ou « Je plaisante ! ». Mais elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de murmurer d'une petite voix qu'elle était désolée de lui avoir caché ça. Harry lâcha une exclamation rauque et frappa violement sur les barreaux. Il tourna en rond dans sa cellule, en proie à une agitation qui ne présageait rien de bon. Trop de sentiments venaient s'ajouter à sa frayeur et il ne trouvait pas les mots pour répondre à Hermione. La jeune fille n'en menait pas large de son côté. Elle savait qu'il allait mal le prendre, et comprenait parfaitement.

Soudain, tous deux se mirent à parler vivement. Leurs voix résonnaient dans la pièce et Harry gesticulait comme un dément. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se tut, sachant que Harry avait besoin de faire déferler sa colère.

_-_ Malefoy ! Mais mais c'est Malefoy ! T'es vraiment cinglée ! Comment t'a pu nous trahir comme ça ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! Nous a fait ! MALEFOY ! Tu pouvais pas te contenter d'un Gryffondor comme Dean… J'en sais rien moi !

Hermione le laissa hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

_-_ Putain ! C'est pas possible ! Je te faisais confiance ! Jvais te dire, tu me fais pitié ! Tu es pas meilleure que ces poufiasses qui se jettent dans son lit ! Parce que je suppose que tu as couché avec !

La porte de bois, seul accès de la salle ronde s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry fut coupé dans son élan. Lucius Malefoy fit son apparition, suivit de trois Mangemorts cagoulés, probablement des hommes. Il regarda Hermione et Harry et sourit méchamment.

_-_ Ne faites pas tout ce raffut, dit il de sa fameuse voix glacée. Le maître sera bientôt là pour écouter vos requêtes. En attendant, nous avons quelques comptes à régler.

Il cessa de sourire et lança un regard assassin à Hermione qui frémit. D'un geste de la main, les portes de leurs cellules s'ouvrirent et ils furent violement projetés vers les Mangemorts qui s'emparèrent d'eux.

Harry se rebella avec l'énergie du désespoir car il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Lucius lui infligea un Doloris pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Hermione hurla d'arrêter mais le Mangemort prolongea un peu la souffrance d'Harry. Quand le sort fut levé, Harry avait besoin de l'aide des deux hommes pour tenir debout.

_-_ Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! cracha-t-il à Hermione.

Lucius ricana et les fit avancer sans aucune douceur. Ils parcourent des couloirs, montèrent des escaliers sans savoir où les quatre hommes les menaient. Au bout d'une distance interminable pour les jeunes gens, ils furent jetés dans une pièce assez vaste.

Hermione et Harry furent ensuite enfermés dans deux sortes de cages exiguës au milieu de la pièce. Ils se trouvaient sans doute dans le salon. De grandes tapisseries étaient accrochées aux murs. Des tapis recouvraient la quasi-totalité du sol de pierre. Des canapés et fauteuils en cuir se trouvaient un peu devant eux, en cercle devant une grande cheminée ou un feu crépitait. Une grande bibliothèque, que Hermione aurait sans doute trouvée magnifique dans d'autres conditions, s'étalait sur tout le mur droit. A leur gauche une table permettait d'accueillir une vingtaine de personne. Elle était jonchée de parchemins que Lucius fit aussitôt disparaître. Harry remarqua que leurs baguettes étaient posées sur un coin de la table, avec d'autres objets étranges dont il n'avait pas envie de connaître l'usage. De grands vitraux éclairaient assez bien la pièce. Il y avait également deux grandes portes de bois en plus de celles par lesquelles ils étaient arrivés. Lucius ordonna aux Mangemorts de les laisser mais de monter la garde aux sorties.

_-_ Fais le venir ! ordonna-t-il à l'un des hommes qui acquiesça avant de se retirer.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Harry, Hermione et Lucius seuls. La préfète jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui observait les moindres détails de la pièce. Elle voulut se redresser mais la cage n'était pas assez grande. Elle fut donc obligée de rester à genoux sur les barreaux qui la meurtrissaient.

_-_ Bon, le maître va venir nous rejoindre dans une petite heure ou deux. Le temps de régler certaines affaires et de s'amuser un peu, fit Lucius, la voix traînante.

Il agita sa baguette magique pour faire venir un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa confortablement. Il lança un sourire ironique à ses deux prisonniers.

_-_ Je pensais pas pouvoir capturer Potter avec mais la chance était de mon côté. Le maître va être ravi de vous revoir… Et de vous tuer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Harry ne disait rien. Il devait être sous le choc des derniers évènements et de toute façon savait qu'il avait besoin de gagner du temps avec Voldemort et non Malefoy. Inutile de gâcher des forces qui pourraient lui être d'une aide précieuse plus tard. Hermione était trop terrifiée pour dire quoi que ce soit et retenait ses larmes à grand peine.

Les deux portes dans le fond de la pièce s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme encadré par deux Mangemorts entra. Les Mangemorts s'éclipsèrent aussitôt. Hermione reconnu Draco quand il avança dans la lumière. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Son front portait une trace sanglante et apparemment assez profonde. Sa lèvre était fendue et son œil gauche menaçait de doubler de volume. Sa démarche un peu boiteuse laissait penser qu'on ne s'était pas seulement attaqué à son visage. Lucius se tourna vers son fils et d'un coup de baguette le projeta violement à sa hauteur. Draco s'effondra à ses pieds tandis que Hermione agrippait les barreaux en retenant un cri. Draco toussa et se releva doucement.

_-_ Bien ! Tout le monde est là ! s'exclama Lucius d'une voix faussement ravie. Pour la petite histoire, sachez que mon fils est amoureux d'une sang de bourbe, a trahit son père et son futur maître. Je suis assez déçu. J'ai donc l'intention de régler ce problème. Déjà en tuant la Sang de Bourbe, ensuite en étant sûr que mon fils va rejoindre notre cause et pour finir en offrant Potter comme… cadeau. Pour se faire pardonner. Bien que le maître ne pardonne jamais vraiment… ajouta Lucius avec un sourire.

Draco releva la tête quand son père parla d'Hermione. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

_-_ Alors, Sang de Bourbe, aimes tu mon fils ?

Hermione adressa un regard paniqué à Draco qui ne comprenait pas lui non plus.

_-_ Réponds ! rugit Lucius. Endoloris !

Hermione poussa un hurlement et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Son corps qui tremblait compulsivement heurtait les barreaux, ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Harry secoua férocement les barreaux de sa « cage » comme si ils allaient soudainement s'effriter et hurla à Lucius de la laisser. Draco tenta de rejoindre sa petite amie mais s'écroula à mi chemin.

_-_ Suffit Potter ! s'énerva Lucius, pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas le centre de l'attention générale ! Votre tour viendra ! Silencio !

Harry continua à vociférer mais en silence. Il vit Hermione, les bras et le visage couvert de bleus et d'égratignures remuer faiblement. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Draco qui tentait de se relever. Tout cela était à cause de lui. C'était injuste et terrible de penser une chose pareille, mais il était terrorisé. Que Lucius s'en prenne à lui passait encore mais pas à Hermione. La jeune fille se tenait aux barreaux et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle hoquetait doucement, essoufflée par le sort, et Harry comprit que c'était Draco qu'elle appelait.

_-_ Je répète Sang de Bourbe, aimes tu mon fils ?

_-_ N… Non ! balbutia Hermione, tandis que Draco titubait et s'appuyait sur la table, avant d'entendre la réponse et de regarder Hermione avec stupeur. Il dissimula ensuite son expression choquée mais Lucius l'avait déjà aperçue.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé et envoya un nouveau Doloris à Hermione, assortit d'un Silencio pour éviter de l'entendre hurler. Harry secoua de plus belle sa cage, tandis que Draco avançait vers son père. D'une violente claque, que Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, Lucius le fit tomber à terre.

_-_ Petit ingrat ! Tu vas payer crois moi ! siffla-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Il reporta son attention vers Hermione et lui dit d'un ton doucereux que si elle n'aimait pas son fils, elle venait de lui briser le cœur et devait donc mourir.

Son sourire sarcastique s'agrandit et il leva sa baguette, dirigée droit vers Hermione. Le cœur d'Harry cognait si violement et si douloureusement dans sa poitrine qu'il pensa s'évanouir de douleur. Draco levait de se relever une nouvelle fois

* * *

Vala c tt pr cette semaine ! Happy end ou pas ? Bon c déjà écrit de toute façon mais j'aimerai voir ce que vs en pensez ! 

BizzouS à ts !

Pte Garce


	18. Juste à temps

Slt ! Contente de voir que vs êtes ts pr une fin joyeuse.

Je voulais en profiter pr vs remerciez (jviens de me rendre compte que j'avais 140 reviews !) de prendre la peine de me laisser un mot zentil. J'ai rallongé le chapitre volontairement (ben vi, vs l'avez bien mérité). Rep aux reviews à la fin, sinon ça va gâcher tt le suspens :)

* * *

17) Juste à temps

Draco n'y tient plus et se précipita vers la table. Il prit l'une des baguettes, celle d'Harry et tourna la tête vers son père, dans une attitude de défi.

Lucius ricana ouvertement bien que Draco tenait la baguette droit sur lui. Lucius reporta son attention à Hermione.

_- Il n'a jamais prit soin de moi ! Il m'a souvent battu !_ songea le Serpentard

Lucius levait la baguette, un rictus sur les lèvres tandis que Harry secouait vainement les barreaux de sa cage, comme si il voulait les briser.

_- Il ne m'a laissé aucune liberté. J'ai du suivre ses ordres toute ma vie. _

Lucius pointa la baguette vers Hermione qui était recroquevillée et pleurait doucement.

_- Il a fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible_, pensa Draco.

Lucius ouvrait la bouche, il semblait que la scène se passait au ralenti.

_-_ A…

La première lettre était rallongée volontairement ? Par pur masochisme sans doute. Harry hurle de la laisser tranquille.

_- Il m'a pourri la vie, m'a fait travailler jusqu'à en crever_ !

_-_…vada

Draco n'entendait plus rien, ni les supplications d'Harry, ni les pleurs d'Hermione, ni le raffut qui venait de naître à l'extérieur. Lucius s'interrompt soudainement. Il aime faire durer, être imploré et surtout faire souffrir ses victimes. Il aime les voir terrorisées à l'approche de la mort, les voir en position de faiblesse. Alors, il reprend la formule mais plus rapidement.

_-_ Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière verte était parti. Hermione s'était écoulée, Harry ressentit une peur et une douleur insupportable lui enserrer la poitrine. Il se demanda même si une telle douleur était humaine. Le raffut qui régnait dehors ne semblait pas les atteindre. Ils étaient comme dans une sorte de bocal où le temps se déroulait au ralenti.

_-_ Et il m'a toujours sous estimé, ajouta Draco mais à voix haute cette fois.

Le cri de Harry s'arrêta net dans sa gorge et il releva la tête. Un bruit de chute. Draco s'appuyait sur la table pour ne pas tomber, la baguette de Harry dans la main.

Le survivant tourna la tête vers le fauteuil. Lucius Malefoy gisait à ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts et arrondis par la surprise. Mort, tué par son propre fils.

Harry tourna alors la tête vers Hermione. Elle se redressait tout doucement, encore traumatisée d'avoir frôlé la mort à ce point.

Draco lâcha la baguette pour se précipiter vers les cages qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Hermione tomba presque dans ses bras. Harry se précipita également vers son amie et elle se retrouva enserrée dans leurs bras. Ils la soulevèrent sans problèmes mais Hermione n'était pas en état de marcher seule. Draco dit alors à Harry de prendre sa baguette, que lui s'occuperait d'Hermione.

_-_ C'est vrai que tu t'occupes d'elle maintenant ! ricana sordidement Harry.

_-_ Bordel Potter, on règle ça plus tard si tu veux bien ! Il faut sortir d'ici !

Draco pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et murmura un sort. Harry demanda aussitôt et d'un ton hargneux ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il vit ensuite les hématomes et diverses blessures d'Hermione se résorber. Draco lui jeta un regard acide et lui montra les deux portes au fond de la pièce d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme dit qu'il y avait sans doute deux Mangemorts mais que l'effet de surprise pourrait jouer en leur avantage. Hermione était soutenue uniquement par le bras de Draco passé autour de sa taille, commença à remuer doucement la tête. Draco fit péniblement quelques pas et posa doucement sa petite amie sur un fauteuil.

Harry avait reprit sa baguette et semblait bouillir de rage. Ses joues étaient pourpres et on y décelait encore les traces de larmes. Il semblait hésiter entre lancer un Doloris à Draco et venir voir comment se portait Hermione. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux à ce moment, gémit et porta la main à sa tête.

_-_ Ca va toi ? demanda doucement Draco. Il faut qu'on se sauve d'ici, est ce que tu es capable de marcher seule ?

Hermione grimaça en tentant de se lever mais tient bon et fit quelques pas chancelants. Draco passa de nouveau son bras autour de sa taille tandis que les sourcils d'Harry étaient si froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus d'une ligne. Draco proposa un sort pour faire exploser les portes et stupéfixer les Mangemorts. Harry, à contre cœur, acquiesça et ils se tournèrent vers les portes.

Elles volèrent en éclat, projetant les Mangemorts contre le mur. Les deux garçons les stupéfixèrent et Harry avança en premier dans le couloir alors que Draco soutenait toujours Hermione.

Il guida les deux Gryffondor dans les couloirs. A leur arrivée près du hall, gigantesque et entouré par deux grands escaliers de marbre, Draco eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir une porte et de se jeter avec Hermione et Draco dans une pièce.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités passer à peine une minute plus tard derrière la porte. Hermione se détacha de Draco, affirmant qu'elle pourrait marcher seule. Le Serpentard ne songea même pas à la contredire. Ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations.

_-_ Prêt ? demanda Draco, on y retourne.

_-_ Pour aller où Malefoy ? répliqua Harry d'un ton cinglant.

_-_ Dans ma chambre. Elle est dans l'aile Ouest, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé d'ici. Il y a un portoloin qui nous amènera à Poudlard.

Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps de poser plus de questions car déjà Draco entrebâillait la porte puis sortait dans le couloir. A pas feutrés, ils traversèrent la plate forme qui surplombait le hall d'entrée. Draco menait le petit groupe, baguette levée, suivit par Harry et Hermione. Au dehors, une véritable bataille semblait faire rage. Harry pensa avec espoir que Dumbledore et l'Ordre étaient arrivés. Draco devant eux s'arrêta brusquement. Dans les couloirs sombres, on entendait quelqu'un arriver. Il revint sur ses pas, passa sa baguette sur un tableau qui se coupa en deux, dévoilant un escalier.

Draco fit signe à Hermione et Harry de monter. Malheureusement, ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour refermer le tableau à temps. Une femme et deux hommes, se précipitaient vers eux. Hermione vit qu'ils avaient leurs cagoules et ses jambes déjà tremblantes refusèrent de la porter.

_-_ Collaporta ! fit Draco.

Il savait très bien que ça ne les retiendrait pas longtemps. Néanmoins, le tableau se reforma, et trois sorts s'écrasèrent dessus tandis que les hurlements furieux de la femme emplissaient le couloir. Draco vit le regard fixe d'Hermione et ses tremblements et l'aida à gravir le raide escalier. Harry était passé devant. Essoufflés et tremblants, Draco et Hermione le retrouvèrent face à un mur. Draco confia sa petite amie à Harry et colla son oreille contre le mur. Le deuxième étage semblait vide et silencieux.

_-_ Trop silencieux pour être normal, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton acerbe.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, l'un à droite l'autre à gauche et Draco commença à compter. Hermione, qui n'avait pas de baguette mais de toute façon était trop occupée à reprendre son souffle, leur chuchota de faire attention.

_-_ Trois ! s'écria Draco. Alohomora !

Comme avec le tableau du bas, le mur se scinda en deux. Harry et Draco bondirent dans le couloir en hurlant « stupéfix ». Par chance ou par adresse (ou les deux) deux Mangemorts tombèrent raide dans le couloir. Hermione sortit du passage secret et suivit les deux garçons qui avançaient à vive allure. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient étrangement, ils avaient l'impression d'être poursuivit, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur angoisse. Au croisement de leur couloir et d'un autre un peu plus grand, Draco attrapa Harry par la manche et le poussa violement sur le côté. Il désigna d'un signe de tête un miroir, accroché dans l'angle du mur, qui révélait qu'un Mangemort les attendaient tranquillement. Alerté par l'arrêt soudain de leur course, le Mangemort s'approcha rapidement. Sans réfléchir, Draco et Harry pointèrent leur baguette dans sa direction, sans toutefois se montrer au Mangemort. Il esquiva le premier sort mais fut touché par le second, lancé à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

_- _On y est bientôt ! haleta Draco, en prenant le couloir où le Mangemort gisait. Ils gravirent un escalier beaucoup plus somptueux et débouchèrent sur une vaste salle ronde, qui permettait l'accès à différentes pièces. Draco se dirigea vers une porte verte. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. La douleur commençait à se faire insupportable.

Au moment où ils allaient entrer, un cri d'Hermione attira leur attention. Deux Mangemorts, l'air aussi épuisé qu'eux, les tenaient en joue. Draco eut assez de réflexes pour renvoyer un sort qui frôla Hermione mais Harry fut propulsé dans la chambre, fracassant la porte. Draco savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face aux Mangemorts et se contenta de tirer Hermione dans sa chambre, tout en se protégeant d'une rafale de sorts. Il se précipita ensuite vers une bibliothèque et Hermione vers Harry. Draco fit un magnifique plongeon alors que deux Mangemorts entraient dans la pièce. Draco toucha le livre, posa la main d'Hermione dessus et Harry, bien qu'un peu sonné, fit de même. Ils eurent la sensation d'être happé par le nombril et se sentirent tourner. Ils venaient de transplaner alors que trois jets de lumière verte explosaient le bureau devant lequel ils se trouvaient dix secondes auparavant.

L'arrivé fut brutale. Draco, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent projetés sur l'herbe détrempée. Devant eux se dressait le château de Poudlard. Hermione se leva d'elle-même et aida Draco à franchir les deux grandes portes qui délimitaient la propriété. Harry tituba et s'écroula quelques mètres après le portail. Hermione s'allongea à côté de Draco et posa la tête sur son torse.

Deux heures plus tard, les professeurs qui avaient commencé leurs recherches retrouvaient trois adolescents évanouis juste après les portes de Poudlard.

* * *

Les bruits autour d'elle étaient déformés, comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à les décrypter correctement. Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit d'abord que des formes floues

en mouvement. Quelque chose enserrait son crâne et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle referma les yeux et savoura la sensation agréable d'être allongée dans un lit chaud et douillet.

Quand les coups dans sa tête furent un peu moins violents, Hermione se décida à se redresser. Elle était évidemment dans l'infirmerie. La nuit était tombée et le silence emplissait la pièce. La préfète vit que Draco et Harry se trouvaient également allongés dans leurs lits et dormaient paisiblement. Les traces de coups sur le visage du Serpentard avaient quasiment disparues. Harry bougeait dans son sommeil et Hermione se demanda si ils avaient fait exprès de le mettre à bonne distance de Draco.

_-_ Ha ! Vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau.

Elle ordonna à Hermione de s'allonger et lui donna un gros morceau de chocolat. Elle lui fit un rapide examen pour voir si la jeune fille se portait bien.

_-_ Vous serez remise demain matin mais je vais vous garder en observation plus longtemps, déclara l'infirmière. En attendant je vais vous donner une potion pour votre mal de tête. Je préviendrais le directeur quand vos amis seront réveillés. Par contre je crois que M Weasley a bien mérité une petite visite.

Mme Pomfresh sourit et alla prendre une fiole dans l'armoire à potions.

_-_ Il reste devant la porte depuis qu'on vous a découvert.

L'infirmière fit boire la potion à Hermione et sortit de l'infirmerie. Ron fit aussitôt son apparition et courut presque vers la préfète. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

_-_ Que c'est il passé ! s'exclama le rouquin. Si tu savais comment j'étais inquiet ! C'est Lucius Malefoy qui vous a enlevé ? Pourquoi ? Comment vous vous êtes échappés ?

_-_ Une question à la fois Ron s'il te plait ! pouffa Hermione.

Un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce et la jeune Gryffondor se redressa. Draco venait de se réveiller. Un soulagement bienvenu lui enserra le cœur.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? demanda Ron d'un ton abrupte, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Ron… fit doucement Hermione.

Son ami venait de les retrouver elle n'avait pas trop envie de lui gâcher son moral. Draco s'agita un moment dans son lit et se redressa. Hermione le vit plisser les yeux dans sa direction.

_-_ Hermione ? Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

_-_ Oui merci. Repose toi, s'il te plaît. On va avoir des choses à raconter demain matin.

_-_ Depuis quand il t'appelle… commença Ron avec la même expression que Harry la veille.

_-_ Tout à l'heure… tout à l'heure… Heu… Ginny est…

_-_ Dehors, fit Ron avec un sourire. Pomfresh n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre la supplier pour entrer !

Hermione lui rendit son sourire soupira et s'allongea de nouveau. Le martèlement dans sa tête s'était un peu atténué. La préfète oscilla quelques minutes entre le sommeil et éveil. Ron alla voir Harry puis se fit expulser de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh donna des médicaments à Draco avant de se rendre compte que Harry était réveillé.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière quittait la pièce. Draco se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage et il se rallongea l'air plus confiant. Harry le regarda faire, sourcils froncés. Son soulagement se mêlait à la joie de s'en être sorti sans dégâts mais à une colère intense. Il voulait une explication mais pensait que même un dossier argumenté n'aurait pu lui faire comprendre. Sa meilleure amie sortait avec son pire ennemi. Hermione sortait avec Malefoy… Harry ravala sa colère et se força à rester calme.

Leurs lits étant placés en face de l'autre, il les voyaient se sourire et parler en remuant doucement les lèvres, comme si ils avaient peur d'être entendus. Ce spectacle lui donnait envie de vomir. Mme Pomfresh traversa la salle à ce moment, mettant fin à leur discussion silencieuse. Les trois élèves l'entendirent converser avec quelqu'un à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Une minute plus tard, Hermione voyait un éclair roux flamboyant se jeter sur elle.

Ginny serrait la préfète dans ses bras en riant comme une folle.

_-_ M'étouffe ! bafouilla Hermione, mi figue mi raisin.

_-_ Excuse ! pouffa Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

La rouquine lâcha Hermione et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione vit que des traces de larmes marquaient encore ses joues rosies. Ginny inspira longuement.

_-_ Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur tu sais ! Lavande et Parvati n'ont pas pu rentrer mais elles te passent le bonjour et te font des bisous !

Hermione sourit. Ginny semblait partagée entre l'envie d'éclater soit en sanglot, soit de rire. Cela lui donnait une mine étrange qui fit sourire la Gryffondor.

_-_ Ecoute, je voulais que tu saches que je suis ta meilleure amie et que tu sois avec Malefoy ou pas ne change rien. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à te faire la tête, surtout dans ce contexte.

_-_ Merci Ginny, chuchota Hermione un peu émue. Et non je ne t'en veux pas. Je pense que j'aurais sans doute réagit de la même manière, voir encore moins bien…

_-_ L'incident est clos ?

Hermione hocha la tête, les deux filles se sourirent, retrouvant ainsi leur complicité. Ginny sortit alors des bonbons de sous sa cape et les posa sur le lit d'Hermione. Elle renversa le sac, faisant tomber un déluge de confiseries venant près probablement d'Honeydukes. Ginny s'attendait à une quelconque réflexion de la part de la préfète mais… rien. Hermione se contenta de la remercier et de choisir avec soin un nougat à l'amande.

_-_ Malefoy n'a pas une si mauvaise influence que ça, pouffa Ginny en enfournant dans sa bouche un gros morceau de guimauve.

_-_ Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? gronda Hermione d'une voix faussement outrée… Et tu ressembles vraiment à ton frère des fois, ajouta-t-elle alors que Ginny tentait de repérer un chocogrenouille, en tirant la langue, dans la masse de bonbons.

_-_ Si tu ne venais pas de te faire enlever, je te frapperai ! bougonna Ginny en grimaçant.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire, regardèrent si Pomfresh ne surveillait pas puis la rouquine demanda à Hermione de tout lui raconter. Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny abordait un air complètement choqué.

_-_ Il a tué son père ? répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois. Et pour toi ?... Alors ça c'est trop mimi !

_-_ Et ici… interrogea à son tour Hermione tandis que son amie tentait de se remettre de l'information. Les élèves sont au courant ?

Ginny fit une grimace qui ne présageait rien de bon et annonça d'une voix morne que si tout Poudlard n'était pas au courant, ça se saurait sans aucun doute dans la journée qui allait suivre. Quand Mc Gonagall avait avoué que Harry, elle et Malefoy avaient disparu à leurs amis proches, les plus folles rumeurs s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre. Ginny était persuadée que Blaise Zambini n'y était pour rien mais ils avaient discuté tous les deux et étaient allé voir Dumbledore pour leur faire part de leurs soupçons concernant, à juste titre, Lucius Malefoy. Après ils n'avaient fait que attendre et enfin, il y a deux ou trois heures, Mc Gonagall avait annoncé qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois sains et sauf à l'infirmerie.

_-_ Et tu as soûlé Pomfresh pour entrer au point qu'elle te mette à la porte ! ajouta Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ C'est cela !... Mais au fait, tu m'as dit que Lucius t'avait demandé si tu aimais Mal… Draco…. Je vais avoir du mal avec ça… Et que tu avais répondu non…

_-_ J'espérai simplement que ça le rendrait moins furieux, qu'il épargnerai Draco, répondit Hermione en prenant un morceau de chocolat. Mais j'aurais du savoir que ça ne changerait rien pour un homme pareil…

_-_ Hermione amoureuse de son ex pire ennemi ! Hé bien, soupira Ginny, il y a de quoi en faire un film pour Moldus !

A ce moment, Pomfresh les interrompis, vit les bonbons posés sur le lit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs menaçants. Ginny fila sans demander son reste et l'infirmière la poursuivit en hurlant des menaces.

Hermione pouffa de rire mais du s'arrêter aussitôt car sa poitrine la brûlait. Pomfresh retraversa la salle, après avoir claqué bruyamment la porte derrière Ginny et adressa un regard mauvais à Hermione. Puis, l'infirmière s'éloigna dans son bureau et Hermione se sentit tout à coup affreusement seule. Elle se redressa légèrement et vit que Draco dormait ainsi qu'Harry… Ou du moins, Harry faisait semblant. La jeune fille n'hésita pas longtemps et se leva. Elle manqua de tomber, sa tête tournant soudainement mais se raccrocha à son lit. Elle avança doucement, jusqu'à parvenir au lit de Draco. Alors, Hermione se glissa lestement à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et étrangement, Draco se tourna sur le côté pour l'entourer de son bras. Dix minutes plus tard, elle replongeait dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand Draco émergea enfin, il eu la surprise de trouver Hermione endormie contre lui. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage et son expression calme le rassura.

Les contres coups des Doloris de son père tiraillaient encore de manière désagréable tous ses muscles mais une potion de Pomfresh avait sensiblement atténué la douleur… Son père… Il ne l'avait pas ménagé cette nuit là… Draco s'était réveillé un peu après qu'Hermione soit sortie de leur salle commune et avait trouvé face à lui, non sa petite amie mais son père. Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Le premier coup de Doloris était tombé et il avait comprit. Il ne savait pas comment son père était au courant mais dès que Lucius l'avait empoigné et jeté par la baie vitrée (un Mangemort en balai l'avait récupéré avec une douceur infinie…) Draco avait deviné que la nuit serait longue… Il ne pouvait pas décrire quelle avait été sa peur lorsque la baguette de son père, prête à jeter le sort de mort, s'était dirigée vers Hermione. Il avait cru que son cœur cessait brusquement de battre. Une panique comme jamais il n'en n'avait connue s'était emparée de lui et l'avait poussé, malgré la douleur et la peur, à récupérer la baguette. Peut être était-ce ça l'amour. Un sentiment si fort que l'on ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'on faisait, qu'on ne pensait plus aux conséquences, qu'on ne pensait plus à rien… Juste _elle_. Elle si agaçante avec ses airs supérieurs, sa culture, ses valeurs… Pourtant elle avec qui il envisageait un avenir. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Son futur était tout tracé, il suivrait les pas de son père… Mort. Il était mort.

Les mots résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait tué son père, le bras droit de Voldemort… Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'en voulait pas ?

Draco soupira longuement et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le parfum d'Hermione (poire aujourd'hui) pour éviter d'y penser.

_-_ Salut vieille branche ! Vous êtes inséparables tous les deux dis donc !

_-_ 'lut Blaise ! répondit Draco sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Il entendit un bruit de raclement puis un long soupir. Il imagina son ami tranquillement affalé sur une chaise… ce qui était sans doute proche de la réalité.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco

_-_ Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir entier, je me suis pas du tout inquiété ni morfondu.

Draco sourit et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Blaise ne semblait pas insouciant, son regard avait quelque chose d'inquiet. Draco esquissa un sourire et reformula sa phrase.

_-_ Je voulais dire, comment ça se fait que Pomfresh t'ai laissé entrer ?

_-_ Parce que tu crois que je lui ai demandé ? rétorqua Blaise en riant.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent cinq minutes et Draco narra ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à comprendre comment ils s'étaient échappés aussi facilement et que faisait Dumbledore et ses troupes pendant ce temps. Blaise le réconforta un peu mais lui rappela quand même qu'avec la mort de son père, il venait de se mettre à dos tout les Mangemorts et Voldemort en personne.

_-_ C'est une remarque très juste monsieur Zambini, fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Blaise se retourna vivement pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

_-_ Bon ben… Jvais vous laisser, grimaça le Serpentard après un clin d'œil discret à Draco.

Il fila, plus calmement de Ginny, hors de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Vala ! Je crois que c'est le plus long chap de la fic ! J'avais vrt pas l'intention de les faire mourir. C vrai quel intérêt d'écrire une fic pr une fin triste, c pas drôle...

Mauvaise nouvelle pr finir. Je ss en bachotage intensif (rien foutre de l'année voilà à quoi ca mène…) et le prochain chap n'est pas encore écrit. Il ne sera pas publié avant deux voir trois semaines… Désolée…. Mais bizou à ts quand mm !

Pte Garce

Sam malefoy : mdr ! t pas très sympa avec Harry ! faut le comprendre le pov ! Ba vi ca va s'arranger, comme j'ai dit, jsuis vrt pas fan des histoires pour tout le monde meurt… Pi Lucius ben il va bien être obligé de les laisser… En tt cas merci bcp pr c compliments qui me ft très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira Bizou !  
Jay : Ben vi elle l'aime ! Comme c dit juste au dessus tu as du voir pk à la fin du chap. bizou za toi

Feel ou Dark fee ou Pretty hoe : tu es en période de recherche d'identité pr changer de pseudo comme ça ? lol

Pk elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait pas ? Ben tu as du le voir. Pi faut bien qu'il souffre un peu pr Hermione Draco, il lui a pourri la vie pdt 5 ans ne l'oublions pas ! Moi méchante ? meu non !... juste garce hihihi ! Heureuse de voir que tu m'as pardonné ! lol bizzou (et ta fic on en est où ? hein ! fait pas la sourde oreille ! je t'ordonne de rep !)  
Marilla-chan : lol ! jveux bien te laisser la happy end mais pour les enfants et le mariage… hum… on verra bien ! bizzz !

Arwenajane : hé si ! C moi qui écrit l'histoire jfais c'que jveux ! na :D

Misstyc : ca marche pr une happy end !

Me : D'accord !

Lily : merci bcp ! Pr ce qui est d'écrire vite je manque de temps… Alors patience ! et bizou !

Pauapu : youpiiiiii ! je te félicite vrt ! le seul reviewver a avoir trouvé ! Effectivement Hermione voulait protéger Draco. C chouette de voir que yen a au moins un/une ? (sais po ! galère avec vos pseudo) qui a deviné. Et non t'inquiète pas jvais pas les laisser mourir. Bizou et merki de ta review !

Buzame : attention jsuis menacée par une fanatique ! lool ! t'inquiète pas il va s'en remettre ton « dray d'amour » ! bizouS et merki de ta review (mm si jme suis senti un peu menacée lol !)

Poilo : merci bcp ! et vala la suite bizz

zeeve lelula : ca te va comme ça ? C pas tragique (sauf pr les admiratrice de Lucius) et pas trop « tout est bien qui finit bien ». Merki bcp pr ta review de tjs prendre le tps de me laisser un mot zentil :) bizou !

Fol90 : mon pseudo me va bien ? oh ben ça c un très zoli compliment ! Pk je vs fait attendre ? Ben pr vs embêter ! lol ! Nan c pke j'ai réécrit le chapitre, pr faire qq chose de mieux :) en tt cas merci de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la fin te plaira. Sinon ce chap est assez long pr toi ? bizou !

Hermione99 : lol ! ca m'aide bcp tt ça ! vala la suite ! bizz


	19. discussions

OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS ! C FINI C FINI C FINI ! JSUIS EN VAAAAAAAAAAC ! HIHIHIHIHI ! C que du bonheur ! ralala ! Excusez c les nerfs qui lâchent ! Une semaine d'épreuves, voyez dans quel état ca met ! SORTEZ LA VODKA ! JSUIS PARE POUR UNE SEMAINE DE PUR DELIR ENTRE GARCES ! maintenant ya plus qu'à se ronger les ongles jusqu'en juillet ! Enplus j'ai plein de reviews JE VOUS AIME ! (meuh non j'ai rien prit/bu/fumé) Nan mais faut vrt l'avoir vécu pr comprendre. 19 heures (hé ouais j'ai compté) assise sur une chaise à réflexionner faut le faire quand même ! D'ailleurs c pr ça que je suis autant en retard, ça ma complètement grillé les neurones mdrrr ! Jviens de sortir d'espagnol ou me suis ramassé comme une merde et j'ai écrit la fin du chap en mm pas 5min !

En tt cas… c finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Bon sinon j'ai une très bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise. Commençons par la bonne qui concerne ma 2ème fic, la nouvelle aurore. J'ai écrit plus de vingt pages ça va être quelque chose ! Jsuis tte fière, j'ai vrt hâte de vs montrer ça !

La mauvaise : ben c bientôt finit pr cette fic… Ya plus gd chose à dire à moins que l'inspi me tombe dessus. Bon, j'ai encore des idées pour trois chapitres mais si vs avez des idées n'hésitez pas !

Je dédicace spécialement ce chap à Feel (qui comprendra pk à la fin).

Rep aux review à la fin ! j'ai tt écrit en étant ds mon état normal vs inquiétez pas !

Ah oui ! Une dernière chose : C FINI ! C FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

18) discussions 

Dumbledore se rapprocha du lit où Draco et Hermione étaient allongés.

Il fit apparaître une chaise et s'installa au pied du lit d'Hermione qui était toujours dans les bras de Draco. Harry, qui était bel et bien réveillé, s'était redressé sur un coude et observait le couple avec un air proche du dégoût.

Le directeur poussa un soupir, son regard allant de Harry à Draco. Il avait vu beaucoup de situations changer mais là voir deux ennemis de toujours solidaires autour de la même jeune fille était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Il adressa enfin un sourire presque timide à Draco… Draco Malefoy qui, si surprenant que cela était, avait tué son propre père, refusé son destin de Mangemort par une ruse subtile et tout cela par amour.

_-_ Professeur, fit soudain Harry.

Dumbledore lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

_-_ Il y a certaines choses à éclaircir jeunes gens alors je vais faire de mon mieux. Lorsque que vous avez été enlevés, je me trouvais pris dans une bataille avec Voldemort (pour une fois, personne se tressaillit) et ses acolytes ainsi qu'avec les membres de l'Ordre. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait la direction de Poudlard à gérer et ne s'est rendu compte de votre disparition que tard dans la matinée. Elle m'a aussitôt prévenu et j'ai compris alors pourquoi Voldemort et ses troupes tentaient une retraite. Hagrid m'a expliqué… (Dumbledore regarda brièvement en direction d'Hermione et de Draco, toujours enlacés) un certain nombre de choses et il me paraissait évident de vous trouver chez les Malefoy.

J'ai tenté, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre de parvenir jusqu'au manoir mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. La progression était lente car j'empêchais Voldemort d'atteindre la demeure, tout comme lui le faisait pour moi. Quand il a constaté que vous vous étiez enfuis, les Mangemorts n'ont pas trouvé intéressant de s'attarder. J'ai donc découvert votre père et fouillé le manoir. Nous avons repris les recherches à Poudlard et Hagrid vous a trouvé.

Dumbledore leur sourit, comme pour demander si il avait répondu à toutes leurs questions.

_-_ Professeur… commença Hermione, arrachant un sourire à Draco et Harry. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi nous avons pu sortir si facilement du manoir…

_-_ C'est assez simple Miss Granger. Les protections empêchant quiconque de sortir ou de pénétrer dans la maison des Malefoy sont des sorts à base du sang… Depuis des générations, il est estimé dans votre famille qu'une trahison et tout bonnement inconcevable…

_-_ Mon père a basé les sortilèges sur notre sang donc le mien, acheva Draco. C'est pour cela que partir ne nous a posé aucun problème…

Dumbledore acquiesça. Harry gardait les sourcils froncés. Il avait une dette envers Draco, celui-ci avait non seulement sauvé sa vie mais aussi celle d'Hermione et en sacrifiant son propre père. Dumbledore resta encore un moment avec eux à parler des évènements et demanda à ce que Draco passe dans son bureau dès qu'il serait remis.

Le jeune homme affirma qu'il aimerait un moment avant de réfléchir à toute perspective d'avenir. Dumbledore acquiesça avec indulgence et quitta la pièce, puisque personne n'avait de question à poser. Draco vit Hermione se mordiller les lèvres et eut aussitôt envie de l'embrasser mais se dit que Harry en avait déjà vu suffisamment.

Lorsqu'Harry fut appelé par Mme Pompresh pour passer son dernier examen, il tendit une main à Draco. Les yeux verts et les yeux gris se rencontrèrent. Draco hésita un instant puis serra sa main.

_-_ Tu lui fait mal, tu le regrettera, fit Harry tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre d'Hermione.

Draco hocha la tête. Il savait que le survivant allait avoir du mal à digérer et que sa poignée de main était déjà un grand effort. Il tâcherait de faire le deuxième pas, même si ça lui coûtait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sorti la première de l'infirmerie. Harry subissait son dernier examen et Draco dormait paisiblement. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la tour Gryffondor. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas loin de midi, les élèves allaient sans doute venir déposer leurs affaires et repartir manger. Ron faisait partie de ses élèves. Hermione sentit aussitôt son estomac se contracter à cette pensée. C'était le dernier à qui elle devait l'annoncer, du moins si Ginny avait parlé à Parvati et Lavande. La préfète s'affala dans un fauteuil défoncé et attendit sagement. Son regard restait fixé sur l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée dont le tic tac incessant lui donnait envie de dormir. Enfin, la porte de leur salle commune s'ouvrit laissant passer Dean et Seamus qui se disputaient.

_-_ Mais enfin, je te parle de la coupe du monde de foot !

_-_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce sport, des Moldus qui courent après un ballon… C'est pitoyable !

_-_ Pitoyable ! Pitoyable ? Non mais vraiment….

Hermione sourit. Elle n'avait été absente qu'une journée mais lorsqu'elle avait cru son heure arriver, ses souvenirs concernaient essentiellement Poudlard. Ses amis lui avaient manqué. Etait ce normal qu'en l'espace de vingt quatre heures ça lui fasse cet effet là ? Les circonstances dans doute…

Dean et Seamus, trop absorbés dans leur dispute, déposèrent leurs sacs et ressortirent sans voir Hermione. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Lavande et Parvati. Après un moment de flottement, elles se précipitèrent vers Hermione en hurlant. Etrangement, la préfète eut du mal à ne pas les imiter. Les filles s'enlacèrent à tour de rôle. Lavande et Parvati parlaient toutes deux en même temps, avec animation et très rapidement sous l'œil d'une Hermione amusée.

_-_ Si vous parliez l'une après l'autre ? suggéra-t-elle.

_-_ Oui, tu as raison ! acquiesça Lavande en riant. Je commence ! Ou étais tu ?

_-_ Chez Malefoy.

Les yeux des deux filles s'arrondirent et elles échangèrent un regard, comme pour se demander si c'était de l'humour.

_-_Lucius Malefoy nous a enlevés, Draco, Harry et moi. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper du manoir et voilà.

_-_ Et voilà ? répéta Parvati en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Excusez moi les filles mais je voudrais parler à Ron.

Hermione venait d'apercevoir le rouquin qui se dirigeait vers elles, sourire aux lèvres. Parvati et Lavande haussèrent les épaules et Hermione promit de tout leur raconter le soir même. Ron lui dit bonjour et la prit dans ses bras alors que les deux filles descendaient manger.

_-_ Ca va mieux ?

_-_ Très bien. J'ai échappé à la mort, on est tous revenus en vie et pas trop amochés… Ca va très bien, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant.

_-_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette pourtant, remarqua Ron en prenant place à ses côtés.

Hermione balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait quelques deuxièmes et troisièmes années qui s'étaient assis pour commencer leurs devoirs. Elle se leva et siffla. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la préfète. Depuis quand sifflait elle pour attirer l'attention ? Draco a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, songea Hermione.

_-_ Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle ! Allez manger et plus vite que ça ! s'écria-t-elle devant un Ron médusé.

_-_ Mais… commença un deuxième année.

_-_ Pas de mais ! Je suis préfète en chef et je vous demande d'aller manger ! Les devoirs seront pour plus tard !... Allez ! Je vais enlevez des points….

Les élèves se levèrent en grommelant. Une minute plus tard, Ron et Hermione étaient seuls.

_-_ Tu veux me parler hein ? demanda le rouquin.

_-_ Oui, c'est à propos de Draco Malefoy…

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? rugit aussitôt Ron.

_-_ Rien… Rien je t'assure. Je vais te raconter mais promet moi de ne pas n'interrompre…

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Ron… S'il te plait… Promet moi…

Elle lui fit son regard amadoueur, celui qu'elle réservait à Draco pour le convaincre de descendre dans les cuisines au milieu de la nuit.

Ron soupira et hocha la tête. Il s'installa plus confortablement, sentant que ça allait être long.

Hermione observa attentivement ses pieds en débutant son récit. Ron tiqua quand elle évoqua leur dispute, fit une grimace lorsqu'il apprit que Draco et elle avaient séché les cours ensemble. Puis, son regard s'assombrit et son visage se crispa au fur et à mesure. Quand Hermione, rouge écrevisse et bafouillante, expliqua très rapidement leur premier baiser, Ron se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune, revint sur ses pas, se retourna vers Hermione puis vers la cheminée. La préfète était figée, ne sachant que faire. Elle regarda Ron se diriger vers la cheminée et assener un coup de poing dans la brique. Puis, il revint s'asseoir tout naturellement, la main en sang. Hermione sortit sa baguette et voulut la prendre mais Ron se détourna violement. Hermione continua alors jusqu'à achever son récit avec leur arrivée à Poudlard. Elle leva alors son regard vers Ron. Il semblait dans un état de fureur inimaginable. Sa dispute en quatrième année à propos de Victor Krum semblait une broutille à côté. Jamais ses oreilles n'avaient été aussi rouges, et Hermione se surprit à penser que sa tête allait peut être exploser avec un peu de chance. Elle maudit aussitôt Draco et sa mauvaise influence tandis que Ron se levait d'un bond, pour se rasseoir, se relever et finalement commencer à faire les cents pas. Hermione attendait sagement, le ventre noué. Elle n'aimait pas ce silence. Ron semblait mener un combat intérieur. Avec un peu de chance, il allait se rasseoir à ses côtés et lui dire qu'il était de tout cœur avec elle et la féliciterait.

_-_ MAIS ENFIN C'EST MALEFOY ! beugla Ron en démolissant une petite table.

C'était un peu trop optimiste… Hermione adopta la même technique qu'avec Harry : le laisser hurler et se défouler. Elle manqua de se boucher les oreilles à plusieurs reprises, tant le ton de son ami se faisait hargneux et que les insultes pleuvaient. Comme prévu, et au bout d'un moment interminable pour Hermione, Ron se calma.

_-_ Je comprends ta colère Ron, dit doucement la préfète, comme si elle avait peur de le blsser avec des mots. Mais si tu pouvais l'accepter, tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde ?

_-_ Non, Hermione non ! Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! Tu as un choix à faire ! hurla Ron.

A ces mots, le visage d'Hermione changea du tout au tout. De la crainte à la peine. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais ne dit rien, continuant de regarder Ron hurler à pleins poumons.

_-_ Ron ? fit elle si doucement que son ami s'arrêta soudainement de gesticuler.

Tu me demandes de faire un choix c'est bien ça ?

Ron parut réfléchir un instant avant de hocher la tête d'un air décidé. Il croisa les bras et se redressa, comme pour montrer que sa détermination ne flancherait pas.

_-_ Alors mon choix est fait, poursuivit Hermione la voix tremblante. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Draco ne m'a jamais demandé de choisir lui. Il a accepté notre amitié, il a arrêté ses sarcasmes au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué. Si tu étais réellement mon ami, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé une chose pareille. Je reste avec Draco, que tu le veuille ou non. Mon choix est fait et c'est lui.

Ron assimila lentement le monologue de la préfète. Puis, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il préféra sortir en trombe de la salle commune. Hermione se rassit lourdement sur le divan et les larmes trop longtemps refoulées coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'entendit pas Ginny arriver et se rendit compte de sa présence au moment où son amie s'assit à ses côtés.

_-_ Il l'a mal prit hein ? demanda la rouquine, bien que sa question ne nécessite pas de réponse.

Hermione ramena ses jambes contre son torse et passa les bras autour.

_-_ On devrait monter dans le dortoir tu ne crois pas ? fit Ginny. Lavande et Parvati ont entendu vos hurlements et ont empêché quiconque d'entrer dans la salle. Mais je crois qu'elles ne vont pas tenir très longtemps.

_-_ Elles ont entendu ? demanda Hermione avec une toute petite voix.

_-_ Lavande voulait t'attendre mais elles ont juste entendu votre dispute… Je parie qu'elles font tout un tas d'hypothèses. Tu sais que des rumeurs sur toi et Mal… Draco… courent déjà ?

Hermione haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle demanda à Ginny si son frère avait une chance de lui pardonner.

_-_ Je pense, mais ça prendra du temps. Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter, Mione mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre aurait besoin de soutient…

Hermione se détourna de la contemplation du fauteuil d'en face pour adresser à Ginny un regard interrogateur.

_-_ Tu sais… Quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son père… ajouta la rouquine en soupirant

_-_ J'ai promis à Parvati…

_-_ Je m'en occupe. Il doit être dans votre salle commune à l'heure qu'il est. Je sais que tu as envie de le rejoindre et je comprends. File !

_-_ Mais…

_-_ C'est un ordre mademoiselle Granger ! menaça Ginny.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, soudainement ragaillardie par la confiance et la preuve d'amitié que venait de lui apporter Ginny. Elle fut presque immédiatement envahie par un intense sentiment de culpabilité.

_-_ Ginny… bafouilla Hermione, prête à franchir le portrait de la grosse dame. Tu sais à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé ?

Son amie sourit. Hermione résista à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et sortit. Lavande et Parvati se tenaient bien devant l'entrée, ainsi qu'une foule de Gryffondor mécontents. Hermione leur glissa un merci et ajouta que Ginny allait leur expliquer. Puis, elle courut presque en direction de ses appartements de préfète. Elle annonça le mot de passe, entra et son regard chercha la présence de Draco. Il était bien là, assis à même le sol devant la baie vitrée qui avait été récemment réparée. La jeune Gryffondor se dirigea silencieusement vers lui. Elle s'accroupit derrière le jeune homme, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule.

_-_ Si tu veux voir le crépuscule, il faudra attendre encore un peu, lui chuchota-t-elle.

_-_ Tu crois que j'en verrais encore beaucoup ? répondit Draco.

Il n'avait pas réagit à son arrivée et ne s'était même pas détourné à l'arrivée d'Hermione. Sa question reflétait ses angoisses. La préfète comprenait. Avoir Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemort sur le dos n'était pas une idée très réjouissante. Elle se devait de lui remonter le moral. Il avait été incroyablement fort pour elle, maintenant c'était son tour.

_-_ Bien sûr que tu en verras. On vivra jusque cent dix ans. Si tu as le courage de faire le calcul ça te donnera une idée approximative du nombre d'aurores que tu admireras.

Sa joue étant collée à celle de Draco, elle le sentit sourire. Le jeune homme lui demanda de venir après de lui. Hermione s'exécuta et s'installa dans ses bras qui la serraient presque jalousement.

_-_ Cent dix ans ça me plaît, acquiesça Draco.

Hermione se tourna doucement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser à en faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles de Poudlard.

_-_ Comment tu te sens ? interrogea Hermione après un moment de silence uniquement troublé par le chant des oiseaux.

_-_ Etrangement bien. Je me sens libéré. C'est étrange. J'ai tué mon père… Je devrais avoir du remord et me dire que je suis un monstre ingrat non ?

_-_ Non ! s'exclama Hermione un peu brusquement. Non… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu es tout sauf un monstre. Te retourner contre ton père est un acte de courage digne de n'importe quel héros de livre Moldu…

Elle sentit Draco sourire à nouveau. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

_-_ D'ailleurs… Merci en passant, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton badin qui fit rire Draco.

Elle se débrouillait vraiment pas mal…

_-_ Je t'en prie. T'as parlé à Weasley ?

Le changement de conversation un peu brutal déconcerta Hermione. Elle espéra ne pas avoir dit un mot de travers. Alors elle narra leur dispute et sentit les bras de Draco l'enserrer un peu plus au fur et à mesure.

_-_ Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? demanda Draco quand elle eut finit.

_-_ Oui… Et je ne regrette pas non plus, affirma Hermione.

_-_ J'aurais bien voulut voir sa tête à ce moment… J'espère que sa main va s'infecter.

Hermione éclata de rire et le frappa sur l'épaule.

_-_ Aiyeu ! fit Draco en faisant semblant de grimacer de douleur.

_-_ Désolée mon cœur, minauda Hermione en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je suis pardonnée ?

_-_ Non… A moins que tu répètes ce que tu viens de dire.

_-_ Désolée ? demanda Hermione, un peu perdue.

_-_ Non après.

_-_ Mon cœur ?

_-_ Hum… répète ça encore s'il te plaît.

_-_ Mon cœur ! murmura Hermione à son oreille.

_-_ Je te pardonne ! dit Draco sur un air solennel.

_-_ Je t'aime tu sais ?

_-_ Je sais oui.

Ils restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Puis, Hermione demanda à un elfe de maison de leur apporter à manger. Ils ne voulaient pas descendre dans la Grande salle… Pas encore. Le couple passa une soirée assez agitée. Tout d'abord, Hermione reçut la visite de Lavande et Parvati. Si l'une comprenait et acceptait, l'autre faisait la tête de toute évidence. A peine une minute après qu'elles soient parties, un groupe de Serpentard vint rendre visite à Draco. Hermione, sentant que son petit ami avait besoin de sa simple présence, resta avec lui mais ils conservèrent leurs distances. Etrangement, aucun Serpentard ne fit de commentaire et ils se contèrent de l'ignorer superbement. Juste après que Draco et Hermione eurent finit de rattraper leurs cours, c'est Blaise qui « frappa à leur porte ».

Hermione discuta avec eux cette fois, car elle aimait bien Blaise même si ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole avant cette année. Ginny débarqua alors qu'ils parlaient des Mangemorts pour informer Hermione que son frère n'avait pas décoléré. Garçons et filles passèrent leur soirée séparément jusqu'au moment où Hermione se déclara trop fatiguée. Ginny et Blaise sortirent ensemble de la salle commune, laissant leurs préfets seuls.

Hermione et Draco dormirent ensemble, prêt à affronter tout Poudlard demain.

* * *

Vala ! C tt jsuis dsl ! La suite viendra bientôt je pense, étant donné que j'ai tt mon tps ! hi hi hi ! 

Je finis par les rep aux reviews :

Love-pingo : zoli pseudo ! vala ton chapitre ! Et je met le prochain dans les deux semaines qui suivent promi ! bizz  
Jay : C vrai que Draco est bien mimi… peut être un peu trop. C vrai un mec comme ça t'en a déjà vu ! jcrois bien que ca existe pas ! hi hi hi ! merki de ta review et bizou !

Kat4katou : Coucou ! ben merci bcp ca fait plaisir ! Contente aussi que ça te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne monopolise pas mon temps ! Je prendrais toujours un moment pour répondre aux reviews, je vs dois bien ça non ? Et j'espère aussi ne pas attraper la grosse tête, si ca devient le cas, je t'autorise à m'envoyer des baffes par mail :) ! Quand à arrêter d'écrire, vu comment je suis partie ds ma deuxième fic il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes ! En plus comme jsuis en vac, j'aurais tt mon tps ! Ro bizous et merki encore !Buzame : moi me sentir menacée ? (tient son portable à la main prête à appeler le 15) ben non pk :D bizz !

marilla-chan : merci pr ton pardon :) ! Tu dois être en 1ère L je suppose. J'espère que tu as réussi tes épreuves pke ya tjs un sujet foireux qui tombe chaque année ! bon courage jusque Juillet ! Et aussi… profite bien (vraiment très très bien !) de tes vac avt l'année prochaine ! Bizous !

sam malefoy : ba tu as le droit de pas aimer Harry ! Mais cette fois ci c Ron qui fout la merde ! merci bcp pr ta review bizz  
Madame Boris Jardel : merci bcp pr ta review, elle m'a faite super plaisir ! Merci aussi pr mes exams j'ai fait de mon mieux ! j'espère que la suite ta plu ! bisouS  
petite-luna : lol ! dsl vrt de te faire subir cette attente ! J'ai vrt pas eu le tps et j'ai fait de mon mieux. En tt cas merci de ta review, c très zentil. Grâce à toi j'étais toute contente pdt une jrné :) J'espère pas te décevoir pr ce chap ! Bizzou !

Eilema : tout lut d'une traite ? waaa…. Cmb de tps tu as mit, juste par curiosité ? Et moi jsuis très contente de voir que t'apprécie que Draco et Hermione se sautent pas dessus au bout de dix lignes :D ! Et je t'en prie, prendre mon tps pr cette fic était un principe ! Pr les fautes je fais de mon mieux et pr ce qui est de mes commentaires (tjs très intelligents je l'avoue) c enregistré ! Merci de le faire remarquer, pr tes compliments et tt et tt. Et vi jsuis en plein bac mais bon jvais assurer ! (l'espoir fait vivre)… Vrt ta review ça ma fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizzzz

Ayuluna : la suite rapidement ? heu… jfais de mon mieux ! contente que ca te plaise et que tu aie encore prit le tps de me laisser un ti mot ! encore merci ! bizou

sabrina malefoy : merciiiii ! Pr ce qui est de la fin on verra bien ! dsl du retard mais j'avais vrt pas le tps. Pr ce qui est de la réaction de Ron et Harry… ba tu viens de lire je pense. J'espère que ça ta plut en tout cas ! ro bisous !

Tonks : bjr ma fidèle reviewveuse (ya pas de catégorie « mes lecteurs préférés » mais je t'assure que je t'aurais mi dedans !) j'espère que tu as aimé, et dsl de vs avoir fait attendre mais… les études avt tt ! bizou !

Jorajho : Merki bcp ! je continue aussi vite que possible ! bizzz

Feel : bjr za toi ! Pas grave pr le retard de tte c pas moi qui vais te le reprocher ! J'ai bien vu que tu aimais le changement rmq j'ai bien changé le résumé de ma fic 3 ou 4 fois… je porte bien mon pseudo ? ben, c très zentil ça ! jsuis tte fière ! Je vois que ta fic avance :) ! 25 chapitre quand mm faut le faire ! Pr tt dire, ds la nouvelle aurore j'ai vite fait les idées mais alors absolument aucun plan (tu répète pas hein !) alors c bien que tu saches au moins où tu vas !

Et vi je suis contente de ton exposé :p

Par contre c quoi « THE idée » qui fera que ta fic sera génial, passionnante et tt et tt ! (ce dont je doute pas)

Jsuis contente aussi que ta fic ressemble pas à « te hair pr mieux t'aimer » pke perso j'm pas vrt !

Moi relectrice ! ooooooh ! Bien sur ! C un gd honneur, j'accepte sans hésitation et avec joie :) X10 (pte larme d'émotion ! lol) nan mais sérieux jsuis trop contente que tu ai pensé à moi ! D'ailleurs j'en profite pour te renvoyer la question. Que tu sois aussi ma relectrice me plairait bien et comme personne de mon entourage ne sait que j'écris alors forcément pour avoir des avis c pas top…

PS : les deux merveilleuses fics c sincère ou juste pr que j'accepte :D (jrigole !)

Ro bizous de ta relectrice ! (sourire tout fier)

ImotoChan : merkiiii ! vala la suite et bizou !

Flo90 : merci pr tes 2 reviews :) dsl de vs avoir fait attendre mais bon faut savoir se faire désirer nan ? ;) bizou j'espère que la suite ta plut !


	20. affronter les autres

Bjr bjr ! Déjà je tiens à vs remerciez encore une fois (oui je sais je me répète) pr ttes les reviews que vs avez eu le courage de me laisser !

Ensuite, j'en suis dsl, mais comme je suis pas chez moi de la semaine (donc pas d'ordi) le prochain chapitre sera plus long à venir. Je vais essayer de poster le sixième (chap) de mon autre fic rapidement mais je promet rien (jsuis très occupée à faire la fête ! lol)

RAR

Rose Potter : merki bcp ! C super bcp très zentil ! et non, les Serpentard n'étaient pas au courant lors de leur visite. Pr Ron il va lui falloir du tps je pense mais Harry va pas mal aider Hermione jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Ca rattrapera le fait qu'il n'était pas très utile c vrai quand ils ont été enlevés. C bien que tu ait fait la remarque, je te remercie vrt pke son personnage était un peu « hors caractère ». Pr simplifier, ta remarque t'a bcp aidée et donné pas mal d'inspiration alors encore merciiii ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bizzz

marilla-chan : bijour ! j'espère que ca a qd mm été les maths, ns le sujet foireux c'était l'éco (le plus gros coef arrghh !)  
mais c sur que maintenant j'ai tt mon tps pr lire et écrire ! merki bcp bcp de ta review !BizouS

Love-pingo : coucou ! vi vi je continue ! et d'où sort mon pseudo ? ben pke jsuis petite déjà (1m60 à 17 ans c ti pas malheureux !) et pke jsuis une garce (attention ne pas confondre avec salope ou pouf ! une garce se contente de… heu… jouer avec les mecs ! rien de bien méchant…) donc vala : Petite Garce ! lol ! merci pr ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bizzz

Jorajho : je viens de me rendre compte que c toi qui a écrit « un sacrifice, des regrets, un amour » que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs ! c vrai que Hermione et Draco vt avoir besoin de bcp de courage ! merki de ta review bizou !

PS : jvais faire un tour sur ton blog dès que je suis de retour !

Lyl : loool ! heureusement que je recois pas des review comme les tiennes svt pke je crois que je finirais pas chopper la grosse tête avec un compliment pareil ! ;) et non je compte pas arrêter ! en tt cas merci de ta review ca fait vrt chaud au cœur et mine de rien ca booste trop pr écrire !

PS : c toi l'enfant sans imagination ? si c le cas je veux juste te dire que c pas qq chose qui vient tt seul mais ça doit s'exercer ! tout le monde peut avoir de l'imagination… il faut juste y travailler et c pas facile… Essaie par exemple de penser une autre suite à un bouquin, à une série… enfin ce n'est que mon avis !

Ro bizou !

Pauapu : lol ! ui c mimi peut être un peu trop ! lol merki bcp ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

sabrina malefoy : tro tro tro zentil ta review ! lol merki bcp, vala la suite et bizzz

buzame : lol ! profite en bien que ce soit tt mimi pke ca va pas durer ! lol merki encore et bizou

zeeve lelula : 24h ? oh mon dieu ? tu étais encore vivante après ça ? lol nan pke moi le seul truc que j'étais capable de faire c m'affaler comme une merde dvt la télé ! et toi aussi ta eu la table bancale ? (mdr) merki de ton pardon ! vala la suite que j'ai un peu galéré à écrie mais j'espère que tu aimera qd mm ! Ro bizouS

sam malefoy : jolie intuition ! et oui je vais bien mettre Ginny avec Blaise…. Cmt ta deviné ?…Mais c vrai que Harry et Ginny ca se voit trop svt c lassant ! Pr Ron jsais pas trop encore si il va pardonner on verra bien ?

Jay : haaa ! contente de voir que t'es d'acc avec moi ! Les mecs st bien trop égocentriques ! merki d'etre encore là pr me motiver ! Ro bizou !

Feel : slt à toi ma relectrice ! j'ai trouvé top adresse sur et t'ai envoyé un msg mais ca marchais po ! elle ne doit plus être bonne. Je dois te faire bosser un ti peu qd mm ! lol nan mais j'ai un one shot à te faire lire et le sixième chap de la nouvelle aurore (a propos c pas grave si tu laisse pas de review, ca me dérange pas, je comprend ce qu'est la flemme ! lol) Enfin si tu as le tps !

Profite d'ailleurs du zoli couple pke les ennuis vt bientôt arriver ca ne sera plus tt rose !

Contente de te motiver pr ta fic, j'espère voir le premier chap bientôt et que l'inspiration sera là ! Dsl j'ai pas bcp de tps dc jdois déjà te laisser. Merki encore pr ta review et bizou en attendant de t nouvelles.

* * *

**19) affronter « les autres »**

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Draco. Sa montre indiquait six heures et demie. Elle étouffa un bâillement et se leva sans réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait profondément. Cette nuit, eux deux avaient eu besoin d'une tisane. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les coups de deux heures du matin dans la salle commune. Draco avait avoué qu'il rêvait qu'une troupe de Mangemort venait le tuer et Hermione revivait la scène avec Lucius Malefoy, quand il avait faillit la tuer. Ils s'étaient recouchés une heure plus tard.

La préfète rejoignit sa chambre, prit ses vêtements du jour et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et fit son sac. Ils allaient affronter Poudlard aujourd'hui, les chuchotements, les moqueries et les doigts pointés sur eux. Devait elle réveiller Draco pour qu'ils descendent manger ensemble ? Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans leur salle commune éternellement. Hermione hésita et pensa que le mieux était de lui demander son avis. Elle réveilla alors Draco, qui marmonna gentiment qu'on lui foute la paix. Il n'était pas toujours de très bonne humeur le matin…

_-_ Draco, appela la Gryffondor en l'embrassant tendrement. Mon cœur ?

_-_ Huuum ?

_-_ Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

_-_ Hummmm….

_-_ Ca veut dire oui ou non ? pouffa Hermione.

_-_ Naon ! Me lèverai plus tard, fatigué, grommela le jeune homme.

_-_ D'accord. J'espère te voir à la pause. Bisous, mon cœur !

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis quitta la pièce. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle où elle retrouva Lavande, Ginny et Ron.

Harry, toujours aussi lève tard, ne ferait son apparition que sur les coups de sept heures et demie. Hermione vit la plupart des regards se diriger vers elle et les chuchotements s'amplifier. Toute la table des Serpentards l'observait avec haine. La préfète croisa le regard de Blaise qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione vit qu'il discutait avec Millicent Bulstrode et ? qui eux, ne l'observaient pas méchamment.

Hermione s'installa à la table Gryffondor, à côté de Ginny. Ron se leva brusquement et sortit à grands pas de la salle.

_-_ C'est pas gagné avec lui, soupira Ginny en secouant la tête. Quelle tête de mule intolérante… Du jus de citrouille Mione ?

La jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête et se prit un bol de porridge. Lavande et elles parlèrent des cours qu'ils avaient manqués puis de Seamus, sur lequel Parvati craquait depuis un moment.

Comme prévu, Harry fit son entrée à sept heures et quart, lui aussi suivit par regards et chuchotements qu'il ignora royalement. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione, lui adressa un sourire et dit bonjour aux Gryffondors. Ils mangèrent avec bonne humeur jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier.

Hermione prit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Sur la une, on apercevait une photo de la famille Malefoy avec Narcissa, Lucius et Draco. Ils posaient devant leur manoir, tous abordaient un petit sourire, comme une famille heureuse. La photo avait du être prise cet été, étant donné le soleil rayonnant. En gros titre on pouvait lire « Lucius Malefoy, tué dans une bataille opposant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et l'Ordre du Phoenix ».

Harry, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard intrigué. Puis, la préfète commença à lire l'article qui y était consacré. Il y était dit que Lucius Malefoy avait combattu l'un des membres de l'Ordre et que l'on avait découvert son identité une fois mort. L'article évoquait également l'enlèvement par Lucius de son fils, sans doute pour lui imposer la marque des ténèbres, ainsi que de Harry Potter et une de ses amies. On se doutait que Harry avait été enlevé pour être livré à Voldemort mais celui de la jeune fille demeurait un mystère. Il y avait une déclaration de Fudge dans la conclusion et un résumé rapide de la vie de Lucius.

_-_ Il y a eu censure, déclara immédiatement Hermione après avoir finit la lecture.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande qui parlait maintenant à Parvati et Seamus sans s'occuper d'eux.

Dumbledore je suppose, ajouta Harry. Remarque, il a bien fait. Mais les Mangemorts sont au courant depuis bien plus longtemps et connaissent la vérité. J'ai bien peur que tout soit révélé dans les prochains jours.

_-_ Les Serpentards dont les parents sont Mangemorts doivent déjà le savoir, chuchota Ginny.

_-_ Il faudrait savoir si ils ont l'intention de s'en prendre à Draco, s'alarma Hermione, l'air anxieux.

_-_ J'irais demander à Blaise si tu veux, proposa Ginny.

Hermione regarda la rouquine d'un air surpris et celle-ci rougit. Puis la préfète rit doucement et hocha la tête. Harry n'avait pas comprit, bien évidemment, et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Une fois leur petit déjeuner achevé, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.

_-_ Hey Granger ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson quand ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentards. Il paraît que t'es avec Draco ! C'est vrai ?

Tous les élèves qui entendirent la question se tournèrent vers Hermione, l'air curieux. La préfète orienta son regard une nouvelle fois vers Blaise qui haussa discrètement les épaules.

_-_ Et si c'était le cas, ça poserait un problème à quelqu'un ? répondit Hermione d'une voix posée.

_-_ Ouais à moi ! répliqua Pansy, imitée par Flint et une dizaine de Serpentards.

Millicent Bulstrode et un Serpentard de l'équipe de Quidditch répondirent par un haussement d'épaules et Blaise sourit.

Hermione répondit qu'elle s'en moquait complètement et sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie par Ginny et Harry. Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cour, Enchantements, tout en discutant. Hermione était très préoccupée. Elle se moquait des menaces Serpentardes, y étant habituée depuis des années. Elle savait se défendre grâce aux nombreux entraînements d'Harry et ne les craignaient pas. C'était pour Draco qu'elle avait peur. Ses anciens compagnons pouvaient lui mener la vie dure.

_-_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua Ginny. Draco était respecté et craint des autres. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est avec toi que leur comportement va changer. Tu sais les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment courageux. Il y en a qui vont bien tenter de lui chercher des ennuis. Mais Draco sait se défendre, il est très bon en duel tu sais.

_-_ Ha oui, ses entraînements avec Blaise, se souvint Hermione.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et avec les examens, les deux Serpentards avaient été obligés de reporter leurs séances de plus en plus souvent. La préfète se sentit tout à coup plus légère.

_-_ Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle brusquement à Ginny qui rougit encore une fois.

_-_ Heu… Blaise…

_-_ Blaise Zambini ? Depuis quand tu lui parles ? fit Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

_-_ Ben je l'ai vu hier dans votre salle commune, répondit Ginny en tentant de prendre un air dégagé.

Hermione éclata de rire et expliqua à Harry que Draco et Blaise étaient amis et qu'elle avait souvent discuté avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était un garçon très sympa, intelligent et pas porté sur la Magie Noire. Du moins, _plus_ porté sur la magie Noire

Il n'avait pas cette vision stupide de tout élève à savoir que les Serpentards sont soit méchant soitsupérieurs et les Gryffondors soit la meilleure maison, soit des imbéciles idéalistes.

Ginny les quitta pour monter à l'étage supérieur et Harry et Hermione allèrent se ranger en attendant Flitwich. Peu à peu les Gryffondors arrivèrent. Dean et Seamus considéraient maintenant Hermione comme une chose étrange dont il fallait se méfier. Ils échangèrent quelques murmures.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda agressivement Harry.

_-_ Laisse, murmura Hermione en le tirant par la manche.

_-_ Hermione et Malefoy c'est vrai ? Tous les Serpentards en parlent, rétorqua Dean sur un air de défi.

A ce moment, quelques Serdaigles qui passaient dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent pour écouter la conversation tandis que Neville et Luna venaient demander ce qu'il se passait.

_-_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! s'énerva Harry. C'est sa vie privée pas la tienne !

Pendant que l'échange s'envenimait entre les trois Gryffondors, Hermione en profita pour faire déguerpir les Serdaigles, menaçant d'enlever des points.

Harry et Dean se hurlaient maintenant dessus mais Hermione était occupée à expliquer à Neville et Luna que les rumeurs étaient fondées et qu'elle tenait à leur amitié.

_-_ Pas de problème, murmura Luna en triturant ses boucles d'oreilles en radis. Après tout, Serpentard ou Gryffondor ce ne sont que des maisons… C'est lui le garçon dont tu m'as parlé une fois ?

Luna faisait sans doute allusion au moment où elles avaient bavardé dans la salle commune, après que Draco l'ait embrassée. Hermione acquiesça en rougissant mais Neville le prenait moins bien. Il demanda à Hermione depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble et si elle était sûre qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle. Le jeune garçon avait bien raison de se méfier après tout, Draco lui avait pourri la vie pendant cinq longues années.

Hermione lui fit un résumé très rapide de ce que Draco avait fait et Neville hocha la tête d'un air impressionné.

_-_ Dans ce cas, ajouta le Gryffondor, j'espère que ça va durer longtemps.

Luna ajouta que puisqu'elle voyait Ron de plus en plus souvent, elle essayerait de lui en toucher un mot.

Hermione la remercia chaleureusement et se tourna alors vers Harry, qui était prêt à en venir aux mains. Elle tira son ami loin de Dean et Seamus et lui affirma qu'elle pouvait faire face seule. A ce moment, leur minuscule professeur d'enchantements les fit entrer dans la classe. Hermione força Harry à se placer le plus loin possible de leurs deux camarades alors que Ron se mettait à côté de Seamus et Dean en leur jettant des regards assasins.

* * *

Draco s'éveilla sur les coups de huit heures et demie. Il étouffa un grognement et se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Puis, il se souvient. Hermione qui était partie et lui qui avait affirmé se lever plus tard. Le jeune homme saisit d'une main le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, y jeta un œil et l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Il se leva et prit ses vêtements, avant de filer sous la douche et de prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Il était maintenant près de neuf heures et il du courir pour arriver à son prochain cours, à savoir soins pour créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Tous les Serpentards étaient déjà là quand le préfet arriva, essoufflé d'avoir parcourut tout le château en courant. Hagrid salua vaguement Draco et lui dit de s'installer rapidement. Tous les élèves, assis en rond mais à bonne distance d'une cage, tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers le jeune homme. Blaise lui fit un petit signe de main et Draco s'empressa de la rejoindre. 

_-_ Bien ! s'exclama Hagrid. Nous avons dans cette cage un Eklecti.

_-_ Ca jase beaucoup ce matin, murmura Blaise en se penchant discrètement à l'oreille de Draco, tout en faisant style d'écouter.

_-_ Oui, je vois ça. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

_-_ Au petit déjeuner. Ils ont demandé à Hermione si c'est vrai que vous étiez ensemble.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Elle a demandé si ça posait un problème et ajouté après qu'elle s'en moquait. J'ai préparé rapidement le terrain. Millicent et Montague pensent que c'est ta vie et que ca ne les regardent pas. Mais Flint et Parkinson sont un peu plus… virulents. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais dire à Hermione d'éviter de ce déplacer seule.

_-_ Merci c'est sympa.

_-_ Ouais je sais, tu n'es rien sans moi !

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bon cœur. Hagrid leur fit signe de se taire mais n'enleva pas de points à Serpentard, ce qui intrigua les autres. Draco n'eut pas de problème lors de ce cour. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à se réfugier en hauteur pour éviter les bestioles, pas plus grandes qu'un chat mais qui envoyaient des éclairs électriques, pour lui poser des questions.

Pansy vient aborder Draco lorsqu'ils rentraient au château, se motivant pour deux longues heures de Métamorphose. Elle déblatéra d'un trait que des rumeurs circulaient, qu'elles n'étaient sans doute pas vraies, que Granger n'était pas digne de lui… Draco eut besoin de tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui taper dessus. Comme il était dix heures et qu'ils avaient une petite pause, Draco se dirigea vers un coin où il était sûr de trouver Hermione. Elle était en compagnie de Ginny, Lavande et d'une Parvati boudeuse. La préfète se leva aussitôt et vint à sa rencontre. Ils se firent face à face, un peu gênés.

_-_ On officialise ça à midi ? demanda Draco.

_-_ Heu… oui… oui, oui ! Tu sais… j'ai un peu peur pour toi !

_-_ J'allais te dire la même chose, fais attention s'il te plait.

_-_ Bon sinon c'était comment avec Hagrid ?

_-_ Un conseil, repère directement un arbre et cour dès qu'il ouvre la cage !

Hermione éclata de rire. Il avait vraiment un don pour la détendre. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres sans importance et se promirent de se rejoindre avant d'aller manger. Puis, Hermione partit avec ses amies pour ses cours et Draco prit le chemin de la classe de Métamorphose. Flint, Crabbe et Goyle parlaient tout bas, excluant les autres Serpentards. Ils jetèrent un regard discret à Draco quand il arriva mais ne purent continuer car Mc Gonagall, toujours aussi ponctuelle leur ordonna d'entrer. Draco se plaça à côté d'un Serpentard solitaire mais sympa, comme c'était décidé dans le plan de classe.

Ils travaillèrent sans relâche pendant les deux heures à transformer un balai en armoire, sous la surveillance constante de Mc Gonagall et ses menaces à propos de ASPICS.

Elle les lâcha finalement un peu après la sonnerie, avec pour devoirs uniquement deux rouleaux de parchemin à rendre. Blaise et Draco se sentirent un peu observés sur tout le chemin qui menait à la Grande Salle. Puis, le préfet resta seul à attendre Hermione.

Il faisait les cents pas mais de manière calme. Des Serdaigles de sixième année étaient passé à côté de lui tout à l'heure et étrangement, lui avaient sourit. C'était bien la première fois en sept ans que des élèves autres que ceux de Serpentard lui souriaient. Draco se demandait encore si ils avaient eux aussi entendu les rumeurs. Et dans ce cas, si c'était par moquerie ou alors par compassion. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Draco la prit par la main où il entrelaça ses doigts.

_-_ Prête ? demanda-t-il.

Lui-même se sentait tendu. C'était vraiment idiot. Ils allaient prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle et entrer comme un couple normal. Pourtant, Draco était stressé. Le regard des autres ne comptait pas vraiment mais il s'était fait des connaissances depuis quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre. Hermione acquiesça et lui envoya un sourire crispé. Dans l'histoire, c'est pour elle que ça craignait le plus. Comment les autres allaient réagir quand ils verraient qu'elle sortait avec le méchant et arrogant Draco Malefoy ? L'opinion des autres comptait beaucoup pour la préfète et Draco le savait.

Pour l'instant ce n'était que des rumeurs auxquelles beaucoup refusaient de croire. Ils regardèrent quelques élèves entrer dans la Grande Salle sans tenir compte de leurs mines stupéfaites. Puis, ils se décidèrent à entrer. Dès que le couple passa le seuil, les conversations s'estompèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Dumbledore conservait un sourire amusé tandis que les autres professeurs les observaient avec un air incrédule. Mc Gonagall avait la bouche grande ouverte et Rogue conservait un air si ahuri qu'il lui donnait l'air encore plus crétin que d'habitude.

_-_ J'ai l'impression d'être à une cérémonie ! marmonna Draco.

Hermione rit, lui dit qu'elle le retrouverait à la fin du repas et ils se séparèrent. Draco se dirigea tranquillement vers Blaise et Millicent. Hermione se plaça entre une Ginny mi amusée, mi émue et un Dean qui n'avait pas refermé la bouche.

Harry et Ron observaient la table des Serpentards, en proie à une vive agitation. Lavande et Parvati, échangèrent un regard attendri et un sourire béat n'arrivait pas à se détacher de leur visage. Mais Ron restait en retrait, en compagnie de Neville et Luna, et la regardait méchamment. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivis de sanglots. Pansy Parkinson venait de sortir en courant de la salle.

_-_ Bon… Tu me passes la purée Dean ? demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aigue que la normale.

Ginny éclata de rire devant la tête qu'affichait son ex et se chargea de faire passer le plat à Hermione. A peine deux minutes après qu'ils aient commencé à manger, les deux frères Crivey virent voir Hermione, suivis par une bande de cinquièmes années curieux.

_-_ C'est alors vrai que t'es avec Malefoy ? demanda l'un d'eux d'une petite voix.

_-_ Oui, on sort ensemble ! C'est ma vie à ce qu'il me semble alors amusez vous à faire des suppositions mais ne vous imaginez pas que je vais le lâcher sous la pression !

Les cinquièmes années haussèrent les épaules ou bougonnèrent mais tournèrent rapidement les talons, connaissant les colères dévastatrices d'Hermione. De son côté, Draco pliait sous les insultes venant de sa table… Jusqu'au moment où il vit que l'un des professeurs allait intervenir. Alors, le préfet se leva et devant toute l'école médusée, jeta un sort à ses compagnons. Hermione connaissait bien ce sort, une sorte d'Expelliarmus mais à grande échelle, pour lui avoir apprit. Près d'une vingtaine de Serpentards s'écrasèrent sur le mur, dans l'allée ou bien sur la table des autres maisons. La plupart se relevèrent en retenant une grimace de douleur mais certains étaient presque KO. Tous les professeurs firent mine de ne rien voir, soupirant intérieurement sur l'absence de Dumbledore.

_-_ Si quelqu'un d'autre à un problème on règle ça ! s'exclama Draco d'une voix puissante pour être entendu de toute la salle.

Puis, il envoya un clin d'œil à Hermione qui devint cramoisie et se rassit pour continuer tout tranquillement son repas.

La journée fut pour l'un comme pour l'autre plutôt dure. Ils n'eurent pas d'ennuis direct ou d'agression mais les insultes et remarques fusaient. Hermione y faisait face la tête haute et s'amusait beaucoup à enlever des points aux élèves, stupéfaits de la voir agir ainsi. Draco répliquait lui aussi avec les points mais également avec des remarques bien senties. Il connaissait pas mal de choses sur les élèves, surtout des choses compromettantes en fait, et ne se gênait pas pour s'en servir. Il fut suivit même dans la bibliothèque par les chuchotements et Mme Pince en renvoya plusieurs à cause de ça. Draco retourna dans la salle commune après avoir finit ses deux rouleaux pour Mc Gonagall mais n'y trouva pas Hermione. Elle rentra une heure plus tard. Ils s'enlacèrent aussitôt et s'embrassèrent.

La préfète posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et lui raconta la cause de son retard. Elle avait croisé sur le chemin Hannah Abbot, Ernie Mc Millian, Justin Flint Fletchley et leur avait parlé pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Chacun avait son avis différent, allant de la compréhension au sentiment de trahison. Puis, elle avait vu Padma Patil et ses amies, puis Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein. Pour finir, elle avait fait face à des élèves de Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_-_ C'était une horreur, soupira elle. Tout répéter comme ça, c'est usant.

Draco acquiesça et évoqua brièvement les réactions de son côté. Le couple passa un long moment à rire en pensant aux remarques de Draco et à tous les points qu'ils avaient enlevés. Puis, Hermione s'excusa en disant qu'elle avait du boulot à faire.

_-_ Tu peux le faire ici tu sais. J'ai finit celui de Mc Go.

_-_ Non désolée… J'ai rendez vous avec Ginny pour travailler.

Le préfet hocha la tête, un peu déçu puis répliqua que de toute façon, il devait aller voir Dumbledore. Ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant des chemins différents. Ils dînèrent en même temps et bien que les insultes se soient calmées, l'atmosphère semblait lourde de reproches. Hermione abrégea son repas après s'être engueulée avec Ron sous le regard de tous les élèves présents et choisit de suivre Harry dans la tour de Gryffondor pour une partie d'échec. Son ami fut si joyeux qu'ils n'arrêtèrent pas de rire et le temps passa rapidement. Hermione décida ensuite de rentrer, dit au revoir à Ginny qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Elle se dépêcha dans les couloirs, ayant au fond d'elle peur de tomber sur des Serpentards. Elle entra dans la salle commune et vit que Draco n'y était pas. Il avait laissé un mot sur la table basse disant qu'il était couché.

Hermione soupira de frustration. Et dire que la préfète s'y était décidée. Ginny l'avait encouragée et affirmé que si elle s'y sentait prête, il fallait foncer.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et frappa doucement à la porte de Draco. Il lui ouvrit à peine trente secondes plus tard.

_-_ Oh, heu… Tu ne dormais pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_-_ Ben non… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione était rouge pivoine et regardait partout sauf en direction de Draco. Finalement, il lui prit le visage et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_-_ C'est bien toi qui a dit que si je changeais d'avis, je pouvais venir te rejoindre ?

Draco réfléchit un quart de seconde puis comprit ce dont elle parlait. Il sourit tandis qu'Hermione rougissait de plus belle. Il la trouvait absolument craquante en ce moment.

Draco l'attira avec douceur vers lui, l'embrassa et lui chuchota qu'il ne voulait pas presser les choses.

_-_ Draco, je ne serais pas là si je n'en n'avais pas envie ! répliqua Hermione qui semblait reprendre confiance en elle. Tu ne me force pas c'est juste que… J'en ai vraiment envie…

_-_ D'accord mon cœur, murmura le préfet incapable de résister à sa petite moue.

Il recula lentement, Hermione dans ses bras et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que les mains de Draco s'aventuraient déjà sous le tee shirt d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous leurs vêtements se retrouvaient au sol. La nuit fut longue et passionnée pour les deux et récents amants.

* * *

Arf ! jvais avoir du travail pr le prochain chap ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pr écrire ça rapidement. 

Et au fait, bonnes vacances !

Bizz d'une garce


	21. Chap 20

Bonjour bonjour ! Oui je sais ca fait un long moment mais j'étais en vac et sans inspiration donc… Rien de spécial à dire –merci pr vos reviews comme toujours !- alors bonne lecture !

* * *

RAR

Estia : ba ca me fait vrt vrt vrt plaisir ce que tu dis là ! nan mais sérieux ca me motive pr publier plus vite ! un grand merciii à toi ! j'epsère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizzz

MJ : coucou ! ba dit donc j'ai été gâté ac ta review ! écrire mieux que JK Rowling ? loool ! t'en rajoute pas un peu là ? mais ca me fait qd mm très plaisir, un compliment pareil on en entend pas tt les jours ! et moi aussi j'ai été décue par le tome 5 (jvoulais pas que Sirius y meurt !) que j'ai pas trouvé génial ! Pr l'anglais je me débrouille (je pense) et les chap ca dépend de mon inspiration donc ca peut etre un par semaine comme un par mois ! merki de m'avoir boosté pr poster ce chap ! ;) Bizous !

Flo90 : lol ! ben oui, les serpentards vt leur pourrir la vie un moment… les Gryffondors aussi d'ailleurs… merki de ta review je te pardonne d'avoir sauté un chap (lol) bizou

petite-luna : coucou ! merki bcp pr ta review et tt c encouragements qui me font vrt vrt super plaisir ! Vi g bien fait la fete ! et les exams ca a marché super bien ! vala la suite que j'espère tu vas aimer :)

priscilla : merciii ! ca me fait super plaiz que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira bizzz

Darkim the queen of konery : (t'avais pas plus long comme pseudo ? lol) je sais mm pas si moi j'aurais le courage de tt lire d'un coup alors jte dit bravo :)

C vrai que ya pas mal de boulot pr qu'ils règlent tt mais l'inspi était là alors pas de pb ! Pr ce qui est de la fin bah… on verra ! Je peux vrt rien dire ! Vala la suite puisk le soleil ma pas tuée :p j'espère que tu aimeras et encore merki pr ta review ! bizzz

Jorajho : salut à toi grande Jorajho ! lol  
Merki bcp de ta review ! je passe lire ta fic (et sur ton blog aussi) dès que j'ai un moment ! (bah oui mm en vac jsuis très active !) Bizzz !

gazouillieuh ! : quel zoli pseudo ! bah d'abord merki pr ta review (c le genre qui me motivent pr écrire et pr combattre ma flemme !) et pr la fin de ma fic je peux vrt pas te dire si c bientôt ou pas… Que je parte pas longtps en vac ? loool ! de tte mm qd je pars pas je suis plus svt dehors que chez moi alors ya pas gde différence :)

vala la suite, bonne vac à toi aussi et j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Ro bizous !

Jay : contente de voir que tu es tjs fidèle ! merki encore une fois, jsuis tjs super contente d'avoir t review ! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizouS de ta chère garce :)

Love-pingo : contente de te revoir ! merki de penser à me laisser une review j'espère que tu vas aimer ! bizous !

marilla-chan : merci bcp pr ta review ! je vais voir si ya moyen t'emprunter le livre dont tu parles, c gentil d'en avoir parlé pke je lis bcp pdt les vac ! BizouS

Feel : ba ouais ya des cons part hein ! mais bon ca aurait fait bizarre si ils l'avaient accepté tt de suite nan ? merki de ta review ro bizous !

sam malefoy : lol ! ba ds ce chap ils vt plus etre tt mimi notre couple préféré… jte laisse voir par toi mm ! merki encore et bizz

Rose Potter : ba tu prends bien le tps de laisser une review c la moindre des choses que je réponde nan :)

C un peu moins mignon ds ce chap mais tt peut pas etre roz tt le tps ! merki de ta review et encouragements ! Bizzzous !

Zeeve lelula : bientôt ? heuuuuu… aussi tôt que possible ! lol merci de ta review bizouS

* * *

**20) heu… chapitre 20 !**

Hermione se réveilla tout doucement, grâce au chant des oiseaux dans le parc. Elle soupira longuement, s'étira et ouvrit tout doucement les yeux pour les laisser s'habituer à la lumière. Elle était avec Draco, comme d'habitude et il dormait allongé sur le ventre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. La préfète l'observa un instant dormir paisiblement, un sourire scotché à son joli visage. Une douleur brève et légère traversa le bas ventre d'Hermione. La jeune femme grimaça et ramena le drap sur elle. Etant nue et la fenêtre ouverte, normal qu'elle ait froid… Nue ? Hermione se redressa soudainement. Son cerveau embué avait beaucoup de mal ce matin.

_-_ Imbécile, marmonna la Gryffondor pour elle-même en pensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Comment avait elle pu zapper un moment pareil ? Sa première nuit d'amour avec Draco… La première tout court d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait différente mais terriblement heureuse. Ca n'avait pas été très facile au début mais Draco avait été si prévenant et attentif… Oui, ça avait été une réussite et elle songea à la fois où Lavande avait parlé de sa première fois. Elle n'avait pas comprit, et comprenait encore moins maintenant, le besoin de faire partager à toute la tour Gryffondor des moments aussi intimes. Hermione voulait garder ça pour elle, comme quelque chose qui allait lui permettre d'affronter Poudlard. Elle sourit béatement et se leva. La jeune femme enfila rapidement culotte et tee shirt pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Elle prépara rapidement ses affaires et prit une douche avant de revenir dans la chambre de Draco.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et sa main caressa doucement la joue du Serpentard, qui ne tarda pas à remuer.

_-_ Bjour, mon cœur, murmura-t-il. L'est quelle heure ?

_-_ Celle de te lever ! Et si tu venais déjeuner avec les Gryffondor ce matin ?

_-_ Heu…On est mardi ?... heuuuu…. Je m'en vais tout à l'heure. Ma mère ne peut pas s'occuper seule de l'enterrement, héritage, paperasse et… tout ça.

_-_ Oh !

Hermione baissa la tête, visiblement déçue. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'une malle était posée au pied du lit. Draco l'avait sans doute faite la veille et Hermione se demanda pourquoi il ne n'avait pas informée de son départ lorsqu'elle était venue.

_-_ Désolé de te prévenir si tard, ajouta Draco, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais j'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore hier et comme tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune quand je suis rentré…

Sa voix avait quelque chose de cynique, comme si il lui faisait des reproches cachés.

_-_ Et… Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda Hermione en s'apprêtant à hisser son sac sur son épaule.

_-_ Une semaine.

_-_ QUOI ? Une semaine ? s'écria la préfète en reposant son sac à terre d'un geste brusque.

Draco semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisait à chaque fois. Il dit finalement à Hermione que cette semaine ne serait pas dure sans lui, qu'elle avait ses amis et Blaise prêt à l'aider si il le fallait.

_-_ Je pensais que nous allions affronter ça tous les deux Draco ! Tu as vraiment besoin d'une semaine ?

_-_ Oui j'en ai besoin ! Il faut que je respire tu comprends ?

_-_ Comment ça ? Je t'étouffe ? Va y dit le !

_-_ Non mais regarde toi ! Tu me fais une crise parce que je pars alors que quand j'ai besoin de toi, mademoiselle vadrouille avec Potter, Weasley ou dieu sais qui ! Il me faut ton soutient Hermione ! C'est tout sauf le moment de vouloir passer plus de temps avec tes amis tu ne crois pas ?

_-_ Et moi j'ai besoin de voir mes amis ! Ce que tu peux être égocentrique !

_-_ MOI EGOCENTRIQUE ? rugit Draco sans cacher plus sa colère. PUTAIN HERMIONE J'AI TUE MON PERE POUR TOI !

Le Serpentard fit disparaître sa malle d'un coup de baguette et sortit de leur salle commune à grands pas, laissant sa petite amie mortifiée. Mais Hermione était aussi furieuse. Bien sûr, Draco devait régler tout ça, elle s'y attendait… Elle ne voulait pas affronter Poudlard seule, sans lui, elle ne tiendrait pas. La préfète se dit que c'était inutile de pleurer sur son sort, que ses amis seraient là. Elle quitta également la salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Hermione descendit par un escalier dérobé et prit un couloir pour accéder à la Grande Salle. Au sommet d'escaliers qui menaient vers les cachots, elle vit une petite bande se diriger vers elle.

_-_ Tiens voilà la Sang de Bourbe amoureuse ! lança un élève de Serpentard. Je ne savais pas que Malefoy les acceptait dans son lit, il devait vraiment être en manque !

La petite bande éclata d'un rire cruel tandis qu'Hermione rougissait de colère et d'embarras.

_-_ Il n'est pas avec toi Granger ? demanda ensuite une voix que la préfète ne connaissait que trop bien. Dis moi, tu as sans doute ressorti les philtres d'amour que tu utilisais en quatrième année. Comment Draco aurait il finit avec toi autrement ?

_-_ Peut être parce que je ne suis pas d'une potiche superficielle avec une tête de bouledogue Parkinson ! répliqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

_-_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis sang de Bourbe ! cracha l'un des Serpentard d'une voix méprisante.

Hermione s'était efforcée de poursuivre son chemin sans trop paraître inquiète et empêcher son corps de trembler. Mais lorsque le Serpentard sortit sa baguette, elle du bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Le couloir était curieusement désert et la bande s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. La préfète décida de ne pas se démonter pour autant. Elle devait leur montrer qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas peur.

_-_ Peut être que la démonstration de Draco hier soir au dîner en a dissuadés plus d'un… Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions Granger, tu vas quitter Poudlard avant la fin de la semaine, murmura le Serpentard en se rapprochant toujours plus.

_-_ Je suis autant en mesure de me défendre que lui ! rétorqua Hermione en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Alors ne cherche pas d'ennuis !

La petite bande éclata de rire et le Serpentard jeta un sort à la jeune femme qui n'eut pas le temps de se pousser ou de sortir sa baguette magique. Hermione fut percutée de plein fouet. Elle fit un vol plané sur une dizaine de mètres pour atterrir violement sur le sol. Elle avait l'impression que des centaines et des centaines d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et se mordit les joues à en saigner pour éviter de lâcher le moindre gémissement. La bande, Pansy Parkinson en particulier, rigolait en la pointant du doigt. Le Serpentard qui lui avait déjà jeté un sort s'avança, encouragé par les autres. Deux filles passèrent à côté de la préfète en la regardant de haut et poursuivirent leur chemin sans se soucier d'elle. Des Serdaigles nota Hermione qui reprit son souffle et se releva en titubant. Ses jambes semblaient incapables de la porter, en proie à ses aiguilles qui semblaient s'enfoncer toujours plus dans sa chair. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et le Serpentard lui envoya un Tarentagella qu'elle esquiva pour répliquer par un maléfice que Draco lui avait enseigné. Le Serpentard se plia en deux de douleur et voulut répliquer. Hermione esquiva une nouvelle fois et tenta de le désarmer. Le Serpentard lui renvoya le sort très rapidement.

Ils restèrent ensuite à s'observer, l'un en face de l'autre et séparés par une dizaine de mètres lorsque Flitwick fit son apparition.

_-_ Y'a-t-il un problème ici ? demanda le professeur de sa voix fluette.

Le Serpentard et Hermione échangèrent un regard hargneux, avant que la préfète affirme que tout allait bien. Flitwick hocha la tête, le regard allant de l'un à l'autre puis les pressa à aller petit déjeuner. Hermione ramassa son sac, qui avait volé un peu plus loin, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, sans un regard pour les autres.

Une fois de plus, tous les regards convergèrent vers la Gryffondor dès qu'elle en passa le seuil. Hermione fit mine de rien mais elle avait la très mauvaise impression que tout Poudlard était au courant et qu'un panneau d'affichage lumineux clignotait au dessus de sa tête, proclamant « j'ai couché avec Draco Malefoy ». Elle alla s'asseoir en compagnie d'Harry en tentant de chasser cette sale impression. Ron était toujours assis avec Seamus et Dean. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Harry demanda à son amie si tout allait bien. Hermione sourit aussi bien que possible et acquiesça.

_-_ Il n'est pas avec toi Malefoy ? demanda le survivant, qui ne voulait pas lâcher la partie.

_-_ Non, il est absent une semaine, répondit Hermione d'une voix teintée d'amertume. Des trucs à régler pour la mort de Lucius.

_-_ Ha… Ca ne va pas être trop dur pour toi ?

_-_ J'espère que tout ira bien Harry. Mais si Ron voulait bien m'adresser la parole, je crois que ca irait mieux.

Hermione lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de mordre dans son pankake. Harry lui expliqua que Luna était allé le voir la veille dans leur salle commune mais que le rouquin lui avait hurlé à la figure que elle aussi était avec Malefoy et la traîtresse. Hermione baissa la tête, attristée. Draco avec qui elle s'était engueulée ce matin et Ron qui ne lui parlait toujours pas… Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas ici…

_-_ Mione, fit Harry d'une voix douce. Tu veux qu'on s'offre une journée ?... On fait sauter les cours pour une petite ballade à Pré au lard…

_-_ C'est vraiment gentil et ça me touche beaucoup Harry, je t'assure. Mais je ne peux pas me défiler les difficultés m'attendront à mon retour. Ca ne sera qu'un jour de sursis.

_-_ Et puis il y a les ASPICS, ajouta le survivant, sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron les toisa d'un air mauvais. Lavande et Parvati, suivies de près par Ginny s'installèrent à table. C'était plutôt étonnant de leur part, étant donné que chacun, Harry Ginny et les deux filles avaient des horaires de lever très différentes. Qu'ils se retrouvent tous au même moment pour débuter le petit déjeuner était assez étrange et Hermione le remarqua aussitôt.

_-_ Salut Mione ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix enjouée. Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Son amie lui adressa un coup d'œil assassin en rougissant comme une pivoine tandis que la rouquine se retenait d'éclater de rire.

_-_ Super et toi ? Comment va Blaise ? répliqua Hermione avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry, Parvati et Lavande écoutèrent la querelle toutefois amicale opposant les deux amies et le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une bonne humeur relative. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller en cour, Harry se proposa pour accompagner Hermione jusqu'en Arithmancie. Il ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et de son côté la préfète se sentait plus en sécurité.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Hermione fut surprise de trouver toujours deux personnes qui l'attendaient à la sortie de ses cours qu'elle n'avait pas en commun avec tous les Gryffondors. Elle se promena ainsi toute la journée, en compagnie de gardes du corps, ce qui amusa beaucoup les Serpentards.

A la fin du cours de Métamorphose, Mc Gonagall demanda à Hermione de rester pour parler. Harry lui glissa qu'il l'attendait à la porte et son amie le remercia d'un sourire. La jeune Gryffondor s'attendait à évoquer l'organisation des examens ou quelque chose qui était en rapport avec son rôle de préfète. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le professeur ferma la porte et s'assit derrière son bureau, l'air grave. Hermione s'installa en face d'elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

_-_ Mademoiselle Granger, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'occuper des… heu… affaires de cœur à Poudlard. Néanmoins votre histoire avec Draco Malefoy est le sujet de toutes les conversations et il serait impossible de l'ignorer.

Hermione se renfrogna malgré elle. Qu'est ce que sa directrice de maison allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que c'était un Serpentard vil et méchant avec lequel elle n'avait rien à faire peut être ? Mc Gonagall dut se rendre compte de ses appréhensions car elle lui accorda l'un de ses rares sourires.

_-_ Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la morale Hermione. C'est juste que je suis inquiète. Draco ne sera pas là de la semaine et les ASPICS approchent. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte ?

_-_ Heu… oui… merci professeur c'est très gentil à vous… Mais… euh… j'ai mes amis… bafouilla Hermione, complètement prise de court.

_-_ Je comprends. Bien… Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

_-_ Merci, à vous aussi professeur.

Hermione se leva et sortit dans le couloir, où Harry attendait. Ils discutèrent de Mc Gonagall jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets. Ginny les y attendaient et proposa à Hermione de revenir dormir dans la tour mais la préfète refusa, ayant envie de rester seule. Quand elle eut achevé ses devoirs, Hermione tourna machinalement la tête vers la baie vitrée. Draco n'y était pas posté, bien entendu. Devait elle lui écrire ? La préfète se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très sympa ce matin… Mais lui aussi était en tort dans l'histoire ! Elle soupira de lassitude et rangea ses affaires. Hermione passa la soirée à tenter de lire mais sans toutefois parvenir à se concentrer. Elle se posait pleins de questions sur Draco, savoir si tout allait bien et si il s'en sortait…

* * *

Draco arriva devant le manoir par un portoloin que lui avait donné Dumbledore la veille. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de rentrer à nouveau chez lui. La grande maison lui paraissait encore moins chaleureuse, du moins si c'était possible, que la dernière fois. Une pointe de colère mais aussi de douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Il venait de passer une merveilleuse nuit avec Hermione et ils avaient réussit à tout gâcher. Et pour la première fois, elle l'avait cruellement déçu. Evidemment, ça n'allait pas être facile pour elle mais au moins ses amis seraient là. Mais il estimait que ce n'était rien comparé à sa semaine. Dans les familles nobles, les funérailles de quelqu'un étaient dirigées de manière stricte. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Il verrait sa mère seul à seul ainsi que le notaire chargé de l'héritage. Puis il y avait la réception avec tous ces hypocrites qui viendraient présenter leurs condoléances. Les invités feraient semblant de penser que la mort de Lucius accidentelle et Draco ferait semblant d'être affecté. Hypocrisie à double sens comme l'aurait dit Hermione… Aie… Ne pas penser à elle songea fortement Draco en poussant les lourdes portes de bois qui permettaient l'accès au manoir. Narcissa l'attendait dans le vaste hall, assise dignement dans un grand fauteuil de cuir. Elle était habillée tout en noir, comme le voulait la tradition. Elle releva la tête à l'approche de son fils et se dirigea vers lui. Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait tué son mari après tout… Narcissa s'arrêta en face du Serpentard et le regarda droit dans les yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un long, très long, moment. Puis, le coup parti. Une baffe magistrale dont l'écho résonna dans le hall. Narcissa n'y était pas allé de main morte et Draco sentit même le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il ne soupçonnait pas une telle force à sa mère.

_-_ Ca c'est pour avoir tué ton père ! dit elle d'une voix froide. Et ça pour t'en être tiré vivant.

Et alors elle le prit doucement dans ses bras. Draco fut d'abord si étonné qu'il ne réagit pas, puis il entoura sa mère de ses bras, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'abandonner. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de cette toute nouvelle complicité qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment connue pendant dix sept ans. Puis Narcissa se sépara de son fils en retenant un sanglot.

_-_ Mère je suis désolé… Mon geste était… intolérable et…

_-_ Chut ! Nous en parlerons plus tard. M Smith nous attends.

Draco hocha la tête et suivit sa mère jusque dans le bureau de Lucius, où un vieil homme était installé. Narcissa s'assit à la place de son mari et Draco se posta à ses côtés. Il crut même voir un bref sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de sa mère. Le notaire de leur famille lut à haute voix le testament de Lucius mais l'esprit de Draco décrocha vite. Il venait tout juste d'entrevoir les conséquences de son acte. Si miraculeusement sa mère ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, si Dumbledore lui avait assuré sa protection, il sentait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles. Une heure plus tard, après avoir signé tout un tas de paperasses, mère et fils se dirigèrent vers l'aile du manoir qui leur était réservée. Draco partit se changer en méditant sur l'héritage qu'il venait d'acquérir tandis que Narcissa se donnait un coup de pinceau pour pâlir ses joues et donnait les derniers ordres aux elfes de maison. Puis, ils descendirent vers le hall où toute la haute société se pressait. Ils restèrent un instant en haut du grand escalier de marbre, bras dessus dessous. Une grande table avait été recouverte de nourriture et boissons tandis que fauteuils et canapés étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. La lumière était tamisée et des groupes d'invités discutaient entre eux. De grands draps noirs avaient été affichés un peu partout, comme des tapisseries. Draco repéra quelques invités qu'il connaissait, la plupart Mangemorts, et souhaita être le plus loin possible de toutes ces mondanités.

_-_ Bien, soupira sa mère en grimaçant un sourire. Prêt à faire l'hypocrite ?

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, ahuri, tandis que Narcissa lui adressait un sourire amusé et l'entraînait dans les escaliers. La matinée passa très lentement et Draco fit de son mieux pour paraître affecté. Tous les invités passèrent dire leurs condoléances dont les Mangemorts qui observèrent Draco scrupuleusement. L'un d'eux lui chuchota à l'oreille que la partie était loin d'être finie, avant de se perdre dans la foule. Draco n'avait reçu que cette menace mais les regards posés sur lui démontraient bien que les autres n'en pensaient pas moins. Mais il fut surtout surpris par l'attitude de sa mère. Elle abordait sans cesse un petit sourire en coin, comme pour se moquer des autres. Son visage d'habitude si froid et figé semblait clamer aux invités « mon fils a tué son père et moi je suis bien contente ».

Ce n'était pas par esprit de provocation car cela restait discret mais Draco songea qu'ils devaient vraiment avoir une conversation tous les deux. Vers deux heures de l'après midi, le dernier invité quitta la demeure. Narcissa et Draco, littéralement morts de faim, se firent servir le déjeuner sur la terrasse. Ils restèrent silencieux, l'une plongée dans ses pensées, l'autre cherchant un moyen d'aborder un sujet délicat.

_-_ Mère je voudrais savoir si… commença Draco, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Il ne put continuer et leva la tête vers Narcissa toujours souriante.

_-_ Ecoute Draco, lui dit elle en voyant qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait bien que je le comprenne. Inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps, je n'ai jamais aimé ton père qui me traitait comme une inférieure. Sa disparition ne me fait ni froid ni chaud mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne t'attire que des ennuis…

_-_ Je le sais mère. Parlons d'autre chose s'il vous plait. Qu'allons nous faire de tout cet argent ?

Narcissa et Draco passèrent donc l'après midi à discuter de la tonne de gallions laissée par Lucius. Ils se mirent d'accord pour garder le manoir, donner une belle somme d'argent à des associations et laisser le reste à Gringotts en cas de besoins. Ils durent également emballer dans des cartons les affaires de Lucius et libérèrent ainsi trois pièces réservées à son usage personnel. Narcissa ordonna à Draco de ne s'occuper que de choses superficielles, ayant peur qu'il tombe sur des objets ou documents de Magie Noire. Les elfes descendirent toutes les caisses dans les cachots. A la fin de la journée, ils organisèrent les derniers préparatifs pour l'enterrement, étant obligé de choisir jusqu'aux fleurs. Narcissa semblait s'acquitter de cette tâche comme d'un calvaire et Draco commença à se demander sérieusement si la mort de son père ne l'avait pas fait revivre. Terriblement paradoxal… Draco se coucha dans sa magnifique chambre en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione… Sans doute avec Potter. Il attrapa sa lampe de chevet –cadeau d'une valeur scandaleuse- et l'envoya contre le mur. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'il trouva le sommeil.

* * *

Vala vala ! et plein de malheurs qui leur tombent dessus dans le prochain chap ! (pas commencé je l'avoue)

J'essaie de le mettre aussi vite que possible !

Bizous à tous !

Pte Garce


	22. tensions

Pas grand-chose à dire à part peut être : profitez bien de la fin des vacances ! et MERCI à mes anciens reviewveurs (ce se dit ?) comme aux nouveaux !

* * *

Flo90 : t pas sadik toi dis dc ! lol vala la suite avec un ti peu de retard… biz !

Poupoux : ouais plein de malheurs, en fait ca va etre une bad end ! lool

Nan jvais pas trop les torturer t'inquiète pas !... quoique… :D merki de ta review et bizous !

priscilla : merki bcp ! Pr ce qui est de Ron bah… franchement j'en sais rien ! Jvais faire un sondage tiens ! vala la suite qui te plaira… j'espère ! bizouS

Love-pingo : juste pr te remercier de m'encourager ! bizou !

jay : tu vas avoir la reponse ds ce chap… y'en a bien un qui va craquer et envoyer une lettre à l'autre… Pour son retour ba je sais pas encore, c pr le prochain chap. Et les serpentards vont se tenir tranquille (pour le moment). Vala ! Contente de voir que tu suis tjs ca fait plaiz ! Ro bizou !

petite-luna : je crois que c après avoir lu ta review que j'ai écrit le passage ds la tour Gryffondor… C de ta faute tt ça, ca ma donné des idées ! loool ! Draco va être épargné mais c Hermione qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule… merki bcp pr tt t compliments qui me motivent à combattre ma flemme (le pb c qu'après g peur de décevoir :s)  
bonnes vac à toi aussi, j'e'spère que tu vas aimer la suite ! gros bizou

Hermy Malfoy : houlà ! mais non je vais pas les faire mourir ! ne t'inquiète pas, j'm pas du tt les bad end ! Pr la séparation… hum… on verra bien… Merki bcp pr ta review ! bizzz

zeeve lelula : je fais de mon mieux ! mais bon qd l'inspi est pas là bah… elle est pas là ! et nan j'arrêterai pas j'oserai pas faire ça :) bizou !

Madame Boris Jardel : merciii bcp ! ba moi j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizzz

éléa : ba merci bcp ! ca fait tjs plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Contente de voir que tu apprécie pke on me reproche svt d'etre trop longue pr commencer la relation Mione Draco ! en tt cas j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !  
PS : tu me dérange pas du tt ! au contraire si tu as des rmq faut vrt pas hésiter ! bizz

magabella : toute l'aprèm ? je t'admire ! je sais pas si moi mm j'en aurais le courage ! lol

jsuis très contente en tt cas de compter une nouvelle lectrice !  
Et si Hermione est devenue Mangemorte ce st pr des raisons bien particulières… Suspens….  
merci à toi pr me motiver et me booster à continuer ! bizouS

21) tensions

Draco fut réveillée relativement tôt, du moins pour quelqu'un qui s'était endormi sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Sa mère était venue en personne le sortir des bras de Morphée. Ils étaient ensuite descendus à la cuisine, où les elfes servaient le petit déjeuner. Narcissa lui demanda de lui parler d'Hermione, ce que fit Draco sans trop d'enthousiasme. Il avait vainement espéré une lettre de sa part mais rien…

- Tu sais le manoir va être drôlement grand pour moi toute seule, dit Narcissa d'une voix douce. Alors si jamais tu veux t'installer… avec Hermione… Après Poudlard…

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec son porridge et commença à tousser si fort que Narcissa dut le frapper dans le dos. Décidément, elle ne cesserait de le surprendre ! Draco réfléchit un instant en se massant la gorge alors que sa mère riait tout bas. Lui et Hermione dans le manoir, avec leurs appartements. Sans personne pour leur casser les pieds… Hum… Cela demandait réflexion. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop tôt ?

- Heu… Tu connais ses origines ? demanda Draco à sa mère.

- Moldues ? Oui tu me l'as dit. Ca ne pose aucun problème… Bon il n'en sera peut être pas de même avec le reste de la famille mais… Tiens à ce propos, tu sais que l'on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

Draco grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il y a un an, au dernier repas de famille, ils avaient évoqué son avenir, à savoir futur Mangemort. Ce dîner ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir lieu, il allait se faire déchiqueter sur place. A moins que sa famille n'évoque pas le sujet, Draco savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en soupirant. Puis, le Serpentard rejoignit sa chambre pour se laver et s'habiller. Toute une longue semaine en noir. C'est donc en appréhendant le soir que Draco fut obligé de se rendre dans le cimetière où les Malefoy étaient enterrés.

* * *

Hermione rejoignit Ginny, Lavande et Parvati à la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'était maintenant habituée aux regards et chuchotements et n'y faisait même plus attention. Elle avait même réussi à passer outre l'air méprisant et haineux de Rogue, celui qu'il réservait habituellement à Harry. Etrangement, leur prof de potion ne faisait aucun commentaire à Hermione mais ne lui avait jamais retiré autant de point. Trente par ci pour un soupir, quarante par là pour des racines soit disant mal coupées…

Ginny et Hermione s'excusèrent auprès de leurs amies et allèrent s'installer un peu plus à l'écart.

- Bon alors dit moi tout ! murmura la rouquine avec un grand sourire. C'était comment ?

- Douloureux ! répondit la préfète. Et… incroyable !

- Je suppose que je n'aurais pas plus de détails ?

- Plus tard Gin', sans vouloir te vexer. Pour l'instant je suis encore un peu… heu…

- Dans les nuages ?

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard amusé et éclatèrent de rire.

- Et tu as pensé à… ajouta Ginny en jetant un coup d'oeil à deux Serdaigles qui passaient devant leur table.

- A quoi ?

Ginny leva des yeux surpris vers son amie.

- Contraception… murmura Hermione en mettant soudainement la main devant sa bouche. Oh quelle cruche ! Oh non !… Ooh non !

Ginny se prit doucement la tête entre les mains et inspira calmement, tandis que le teint d'Hermione passait par diverses couleurs.

- On y a même pas pensé, c'est venu si rapidement ! gémit la préfète d'une voix suraigue.

- Ecoute on va passer voir Pompfresh, je sais qu'elle a des potions. Non ne proteste pas ! C'est le seul moyen !

Hermione lui renvoya un regard limite terrorisé et au bord des larmes. Intransigeante, la rouquine attrapa son amie par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la grande salle, sous les supplications d'Hermione et les regards intrigués des autres collégiens. Hermione savait bien au fond d'elle même que c'était la seule solution mais trouvait ça horriblement gênant. Ginny se posa devant la porte de l'infirmerie et se tourna vers la préfète.

- Ce n'est pas dramatique d'accord ? Cela fait deux jours et les potions peuvent être prises dans la semaine qui suit. Pas de panique !

- Tu t'y connais bien dit donc, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Ben tu connais ma mère… Allons y ! Courage !

Les deux filles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne. Hermione afficha un sourire crispé et alla à la rencontre de Mme Pompfresh. L'infirmière lui demanda si il y avait encore un problème avec Potter, ce qui eut le mérite de mettre la préfète en confiance. Elle demanda d'une petite voix, les yeux fixés sur le sol soudainement très attractif, que c'était pour une potion contraceptive.

- D'accord, d'accord, fit l'infirmière en disparaissant dans son bureau.

Une Hermione rouge brique se tourna vers Ginny qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Pompfresh revint avec un petit sac et le tendit à Hermione.

- Vous avez là dedans des potions mais aussi contraceptifs moldus. Tout est expliqué dans une brochure mais je suppose qu'une jeune fille comme vous sait bien comment cela marche. Hermione la remercia et fila hors de l'infirmerie presque en courant, suivie par une Ginny qui retenait son amusement. Les filles se rendirent dans la salle commune et fouillèrent dans le sac. Hermione trouva un flacon étiqueté « potion des lendemains ». Il était ajouté qu'elle devait s'utiliser dans la semaine précédant des rapports non protégés et qu'il ne fallait l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

Hermione vida la potion d'un trait, tandis que Ginny observait un préservatif d'un air intrigué.

Puis, chacune se posa pour faire ses devoirs et Hermione travailla tard sur ses ASPICS qui approchaient à grands pas. Elle guettait de temps en temps par la fenêtre, voir si le hibou grand duc de Draco ne venait pas lui apporter de lettre. Rien de la soirée. Elle se coucha donc de très mauvaise humeur et resta longtemps dans son lit, tiraillée entre l'envie de lui écrire et sa rancune. Elle finit par se lever pour se rendre dans la chambre de Draco. Elle piqua l'un de ses tee shirt qu'elle revêtit à la place de sa chemise de nuit et retourna se coucher. L'odeur de son parfum imprégnait le vêtement et Hermione s'endormit avec l'impression de Draco n'était pas si loin. Le lendemain matin, toujours pas de lettre. La préfète descendit déjeuner la tête pleine de pensées et du à un moment rebrousser chemin devant un groupe de Serpentards. Après une matinée de cours sans problèmes, tous étant trop mis sous pression pour les examens, Hermione se décida enfin à lui écrire. Elle retrouva sa table préférée dans la bibliothèque, après avoir réussi à échapper à la surveillance constante d'Harry ou de Ginny. Elle commença à rédiger un brouillon puis l'effaça, recommença et finit par jeter son parchemin en soupirant. Que pouvait elle dire ?

« Salut mon cœur ! Ici j'ai la pression avec les exams, je passe mon temps surveillée pour que tes cinglés de camarades ne me tapent pas dessus. Et à part ça, j'ai oublié de prendre une potion avant de coucher avec toi, ce quoi fait que j'ai eu un coup de frayeur en m'en rendant compte deux jours plus tard. Et toi ? La forme ? »

La jeune Gryffondor ferma les yeux et s'imagina ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Son esprit divagua un instant et une pointe d'inquiétude enserra son cœur. Draco ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux loti qu'elle. Elle était bornée, il était une vraie tête de mule. Ne fallait il pas qu'un des deux fasse le premier pas ? Hermione, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, saisit sa plume et rédigea d'un trait tout un parchemin. Puis, elle plaça sa lettre dans une enveloppe et dans un de ses livres de cours. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand une silhouette rousse bien connue passa parmi les étagères de livres. Le cœur de la préfète fit un bond douloureux. Elle se leva d'un bloc et se lança à la poursuite de Ron. Elle le rattrapa par le bras au niveau du rayon sortilèges avancés.

- S'il te plaît je peux te parler ? demanda Hermione d'une voix presque suppliante.

Ron se retourna, fit deux pas en arrière pour dévisager la jeune Gryffondor et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Son attitude n'était pas hautaine mais ses yeux demeuraient sombres.

- J'ai pas tout mon temps alors fais vite.

- Ron je tiens à toi ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir passer à côté de moi sans m'accorder de regard ! Notre amitié de sept ans peut bien passer cette épreuve. Nous avons vu pire non ?

- Voyons voir… fit Ron, l'air de réfléchir. Que ma meilleure amie nous trahisse et sorte avec ce serpent qui est mon cauchemar depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard… Hum… Je ne vois pas pire désolé !

- Il a tué son père pour moi ! Ca ne compte pas à tes yeux ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Ron regarda son amie sans rien dire. Puis, il haussa les épaules et se retourna à la recherche d'un livre. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle croisa Blaise dans les rayonnages. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Laisse lui le temps, il reviendra, dit il.

Sans laisser de temps pour une réponse, Blaise avait déjà rejoint un groupe de Serpentards. Hermione marcha rapidement vers la volière et confia une lettre à l'un des hiboux. Elle se pressa pour aller en cours, mais aussi car elle n'aimait pas particulièrement traîner seule dans des endroits isolés…

Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent également bien, excepté en vol où Marcus Flint fit tomber Hermione de son balai à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Heureusement que Harry veillait. Mme Bibine renvoya le Serpentard à Rogue, folle furieuse. A la fin de la journée, Lavande, Paravti et Hermione allèrent s'installer dans la salle commune Gryffondor pour réviser. Elles venaient tout juste de disposer leurs livres afin de tous les faire tenir sur une table quand une voix les interpella.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ? Ta place est parmi les Serpentards tu ne crois pas ? La lâcheté et la trahison sont de leurs qualités paraît il.

Toutes trois relevèrent la tête pour voir Seamus Finnigan en compagnie d'une dizaine de Gryffondors, toutes années confondues.

- La tolérance et le pardon sont celles de Gryffondor ! répliqua Lavande, à la surprise générale.

- Je comprends que vous soyez fâchés… commença Hermione.

- Tu comprends pas Granger ! On ne veut plus de toi ici !

- C'est vrai ! Tu n'y a plus ta place ! ajouta Dean.

- Quelle bande d'abrutis vous faites ! s'exclama Parvati, outrée.

La préfète posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la calmer. A ce moment, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville entrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Et toi Harry ! s'écria une fille de sixième année. Malefoy est ton pire ennemi non ?

Les trois Gryffondors et la Serdaigle s'arrêtèrent, intrigués. La bande de Seamus et Dean regardaient les trois filles d'un air meurtrier qu'elles leur rendaient bien.

- Ya un problème ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un gros ! Ta salope de copine est avec un Serpentard !

- NE PARLE PAS D'HERMIONE COMME CA ! hurla Ginny dont le visage devint aussitôt rouge.

- Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! demanda la préfète, sentant venir la grosse embrouille.

- On t'a rien demandé Sang de bourbe ! cracha un élève de sixième année.

Les choses commencèrent alors à dégénérer. Lavande et Parvati se levèrent d'un bond en hurlant tandis qu'Harry se jetait sur le garçon. Ginny se précipita vers Dean et un autre garçon qui s'avançaient vers Hermione. Luna les regardait sans rien dire et Neville semblait figé dans une expression de stupeur. Deux élèves tentèrent de séparer Harry du garçon mais ne se prirent que des coups. Ginny, Lavande et Parvati tentaient de contenir les autres jusqu'au moment où la rouquine craqua et gifla violemment Seamus. Furieux, le Gryffondor allait lever la main sur elle quand Neville se jeta sur son camarade. Les hurlements emplirent rapidement la tour Gryffondor. Jusqu'au moment où Mc Gonagall fit son entrée. Elle trouva quatre garçons dont Harry occupés à se battre, trois filles hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales entre Hermione et un groupe également furieux. Seamus et Neville étaient dans une bataille au corps à corps et les coups volaient.

- NON MAIS CA VA BIEN ! VOUS AVEZ DISJONCTE ? REGARDEZ VOUS ! QUE SE PASSE T IL ICI ?

Tous les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers leur directrice de maison, l'air apeuré. Elle était en compagnie de Ron et jamais ils ne l'avaient vue aussi furieuse.

- C EST UNE HONTE POUR VOTRE MAISON VOUS ENTENDEZ ! NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE ET VOUS TROUVEZ LE MOYEN DE VOUS TAPER DESSUS ! ETES VOUS COMPLETEMENT STUPIDES ? JE SUIS DECUE ! TERRIBLEMENT DECUE PAR CETTE ATTITUDE DIGNE D'UN ENFANT DE CINQ ANS ! VOUS ETES TOUS EN RETENUE !

Les élèves, presque terrorisés, s'éloignèrent les uns des autres. Harry se releva avec un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre en sang. Neville était bien amoché lui aussi, tout comme quelques autres adolescents. Pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes, Mc Gonagall tempêta contre eux. Ron se tenait à ses côtés et ses yeux ronds de surprise ne cessaient de balayer la pièce. Quelques élèves étaient descendus de leur dortoir et observaient la scène sans rien comprendre. Tous les concernés étaient figés sans rien oser dire, ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire. Finalement, ils écopèrent tous d'une heure de retenue par jour et jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pas un ne songea à protester. Puis, leur directrice quitta la tour d'un pas rapide. Maintenant que le calme était revenu, personne ne savait trop quoi dire.

- Bon ! se décida finalement Hermione. Je vais rentrer moi !

Lavande, Parvati et Ginny sourirent faiblement. La préfète passa la tête haute devant les Gryffondor, s'arrêta pour aider Neville à se relever et embrassa Harry sur la joue. Elle chuchota un merci silencieux à Ron qui répliqua tout aussi discrètement qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir ! lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Elle quitta la salle commune où les premières questions fusaient de la part de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté au pugilat général.

- On a été stupides ! s'exclama Dean pour couvrir le vacarme qui régnait.

- Je suis d'accord. Mc Gonagall a raison. Je suis sûr que les Serpentards n'ont pas fait autant d'histoires, acquiesça Seamus d'un air mortifié.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour s'en rendre compte, ajouta Lavande.

Chacun retourna plus ou moins à ses occupations, très gêné. Harry, Neville, Seamus et un autre garçon firent un détour à l'infirmerie. La soirée fut très étrange dans la tour. Personne ne parlait et la plupart choisirent de réviser pour s'occuper. L'atmosphère était devenue limite pesante.

A peu près au même instant, Draco détachait une lettre de la patte d'un hibou. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il reconnu l'écriture d'Hermione. Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est qu'à une centaine de kilomètres, Hermione entrait justement dans la salle commune des préfets. La journée n'avait pas été facile. En fait, aucune journée n'était facile mais le soutient de ses amis était omniprésent, une sorte de cocon protecteur autour d'elle. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, cela avait vraiment dégénéré.

Et puis, Draco lui manquait. Elle aimait entrer et lui raconter sa journée lovés l'un contre l'autre. Mais comme depuis trois jours, il n'y avait personne d'affalé sur le canapé. Juste une lettre posée sur la table basse. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Draco avait déjà répondu peut être ?

Elle vit l'écriture nette et ronde indiquant son nom sur l'enveloppe et fut cruellement déçue.

Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Ses parents ne lui écrivaient jamais sans raison. Et des mauvaises raisons pour elle la plupart du temps… Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une longue lettre.

_Hermione, je suis dans état de colère intense au moment où je t'écris. Tu as de la chance que j'ai réussi à convaincre ton père de ne pas venir te chercher immédiatement pour t'infliger la punition que tu mérites. Nous t'avons élevée comme tous parents se doivent de le faire, nous t'avons donné une éducation, des soins, des relations privilégiées. Comment oses tu te montrer aussi ingrate envers nous ? Après tout nos sacrifices ? Te découvrir anormale était déjà un terrible choc que nous t'avons caché. Mais voilà maintenant que tu brises nos interdictions formelles. Notre décision était sans rappel pourtant. Tu devais la respecter, elle était légitime. _

Hermione stoppa sa lecture et respira un grand coup. Elle avait une petite idée de ce dont parlait sa mère. Elle reprit la lecture et un poids grandissant s'insinuait dans son ventre.

_C'est une très grande déception que nous avons du accuser ton père et moi. Lucinda ne s'est pas montrée digne de ce que nous lui offrions, elle a salit notre nom et notre honneur. _

Si Draco avait été là, il aurait sans doute dit qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre son père. Mais il n'était pas là pour la réconforter et la faire rire.

Hermione sourit à cette pensée.

_Pendant des années, tu nous as caché ta correspondance avec ta sœur. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Elle ne mérite aucune attention de notre part ! C'est la directrice de son centre qui a découvert les lettres. Ainsi vous prévoyiez de vous revoir ? Et bien saches que ça ne sera plus possible. Nous allons envoyer Lucinda dans une pension reculée. Les interdictions que nous avions posées étaient claires. Si jamais tu reprenais contact avec elle, Lucinda serait effacée de notre arbre. Entends tu les conséquences de tes actes ? Par ta faute, ta sœur, aussi indigne et écervelée fusse-t-elle n'aura plus aucune famille. Et toi, tu devras racheter cette faute. _

Hermione laissa brusquement tomber la lettre à ses pieds. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver ! Pas maintenant ! Elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne reverrait plus sa petite sœur. Hermione sentit sa tête tourner et les murs s'effacer doucement devant ses yeux. Et elle s'écroula à terre.

* * *

C sympa tt ça ! Plein de malheurs, je vous l'avait dit !

Je finis par un pti sondage : Ron doit il arrêter de faire la gueule à Hermione ?

Je compte les voix et écrirait en fonction de ce qui vous plait !

En espérant que vs avez aimé ! Ro bizous à ts !


	23. Et si ?

Bjr bjr ! Vi je sais j'ai mi du tps et en plus j'ai aucune excuse (la flemme ca marche pas hein ?). Je devais aussi faire le chap de mon autre fic et peut être poster un autre one shot ! Et avec le soutient psychologique que je dois apporter à ceux qui ont loupé leur bac et ont repris j'ai pas bcp de tps !

MAIS pr fêter ma 200ème review, je me suis décidée à faire un long chapitre (ce qui explique aussi mon retard) qui sera sans doute l'avant dernier (snifff…)

Et j'ai tjs pas retrouvé ma relectrice au fait !

Bon maintenant… les résultats du vote… ! J'ai comptabilisé (voyez mon sérieux !) et ca ns fait donc 3 voix pr que Ron et Hermione se réconcilient ! 2 seulement pour attendre un peu (pi des bulletins nuls ! lol) C donc pr ce chap ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

Rep aux reviews (ouéééééé ! tt plein ! jvous adoreuuuh !)

zeeve lelula : ba si ! faut savoir se faire désirer nan ? hi hi hi ! Pr la 22ème fois merki bcp :)

Poupoux : non c sur que ils st pas très gâtés ! Pr les Gryffondors faudra bien qu'ils s'y habituent j'ai pas l'intention de faire casser notre zoli couple ! Ce que Hermione va faire ! je t'avoue que je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée…

Merki pr tes encouragements qui me ft tjs super plaisir ! j'espère que tu vas aimer ! bizouS

Rosalie Johanson : moi aussi jme suis bien éclaté à écrire la dispute alors jsuis ravie de voir que ca ta plut… Et non non ! Hermione n'est pas enceinte ! (moi et les gosses ca fait quinze, mm ds les fic j'm pas :D) Plus tard peut être…

J'ai pas trouvé de trace de ta fic mais j'irai lire promis ! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, merci encore et bizou !

souffle-de-vie : mdr ! Ba je vais pas critiquer, moi aussi je laisse très rarement des reviews ! merki en tt cas d'avoir prit cette peine ca ma fait très très très (…) plaisir !

j'espère que tu as rattrapé ta nuit ! ;) bizouS

PS : awesome ? gneuh ? pardonne mon ignorance mais… keske ca veut dire ?

jay : coucou ! ba vi t de mes revieweur préféré ! (répète pas hein ca va faire des jaloux ! loool !) Merki bcp de ta confiance ! Moi aussi me suis bien amusé en écrivant la dispute alors contente que tu aie apprécié ! BizouS !

l.minimoi : tu lis et tu laisses pas de review ? mais c quoi ces lecteurs ingrats ? loool !

nan mais c pas grave, c la flemme on peut pas tjs lutter contre !

Pr Ron, je fais en sorte qu'il se rende compte sans risquer de perdre notre Mione !Mais c'était

une bonne idée ! merci de ton pti mot en tt cas ! en espérant que la suite te plaira ! bizz

Madame Boris Jardel : dsl mais ton vote est minoritaire ! lol

Par contre, Draco va revenir ! heureuse :) merki de ta review et bizou

Love-pingo : vote compté ! contente de te revoir ! Ca avance ta fic ! bizz

Flo90 : oui j'avais envie de me défouler sur les Gryffondors ! contente de voir que tu as apprécié :)

Je compte ton vote, merki bien et non g pas lu le 6 pr cause de flemmagite aigue ! Je préfère attendre plusieurs mois plutot que de me casser les pieds avec mon dico ! Et toi ? Si ui il est bien ? Pke g été plutot décue par le dernier. Vala ! merki encore et tjs de ta review ! bizou

MJ : waaa quel enthousiasme ! moi aussi je me suis bien amusée en écrivant la bataille entre Gryffondors ! pr ce qui est des chap je les poste qd ils st finis dc c pas du tt régulier ! Jte pardonne de pas m'avoir écrit au dernier chap ! lool ! Et si Hermione voulait pas qu'il parte c'est pke elle avait tt l'école à affronter… sans lui ! vala vala ! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizou !

* * *

**22) Et si… ?**

Les funérailles s'étaient bien passées. Draco avait vu des Mangemorts, bien entendu mais il y avait également des représentants du ministère de la Magie et des collègues de son père. Quelques journalistes s'étaient bien sûr invités. Draco avait prit fermement le bras de sa mère et avait tracé parmi eux, sans aucun commentaire. Il avait surpris Narcissa avant de partir se mettre un peu de poudre spéciale, pour lui donner l'air attristé. Il avait été presque choqué de la voir lui expliquer ça sourire aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'il se demanda vraiment comme se passait la vie au manoir pour elle quand il était à Poudlard. Ce n'était visiblement pas une cure de bonheur. Narcissa semblait tellement joyeuse et épanouie que Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Bref… Ils eurent le droit au défilé d'invités qui présentèrent encore une fois leurs condoléances. Cela avait au moins l'avantage d'empêcher toute agression, comme Draco le redoutait, ou menace. Mais ce qu'il appréhendait encore avait été le dîner avec la famille.

Maintenant qu'il se reposait dans sa chambre, les évènements lui semblaient éloignés. Ils étaient une vingtaine, comprenant les grands parents, oncles, tantes et quelques cousins. L'apéritif, que sa mère avait eut l'excellente idée d'alléger en alcool, s'était bien passé. Ils avaient discuté de l'héritage et des projets de Draco et Narcissa. Les premières remarques, sous formes de « j'ai entendu dire… » ou « il paraît… », apparurent à l'entrée. Draco estima s'en être bien tiré, en suivant les conseils de Dumbledore… A savoir nier en bloc. Et surtout ne pas faire l'imbécile. Sa fierté en prenait un coup mais il valait mieux que ce soit elle plutôt que sa vie. Les choses commencèrent à dégénérer à la fin du plat principal, au moment ou un

oncle –mais également ami, associé de Lucius et Mangemort- fit une sale remarque concernant les Sangs de bourbe. Narcissa répliqua aussitôt que ces principes de sang impurs devenaient ridicules. Sa sœur lui demanda si elle avait trop bu, ce à quoi la veuve répondit d'une manière tout à fait cinglante. (« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des problèmes d'alcool qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde ») Draco souriait encore en y pensant.

Elles avaient donc commencé à se disputer bruyamment. Les insultes fusèrent et touchèrent d'autres membres de la famille qui virent s'ajouter à la querelle. Deux hommes en arrivèrent aux mains et se tapèrent dessus.

( « Comme de vulgaires moldus ! hurlait l'une de leurs femmes. Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ne te préoccupe pas de cet imbécile !

- Imbécile ? C'est de mon mari que tu parles là ? Tu t'es vue grosse truie ? avait crié la femme du deuxième.

- Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de tes problèmes d'argent alors tient toi tranquille !

- Au moins je ne trompe pas mon mari ! avait répondu la première d'une voix hystérique »)

Bref, Draco n'avait jamais imaginé que sa famille, d'habitude si renfermée, s'était lâchée à ce point. Toutes les barrières imposées par leurs codes semblaient avoir cédé le temps d'une soirée…

La moitié des invités étaient donc partis, en montrant leur rancune associée à diverses menaces.

- Compte sur moi pour que ton avenir se résume à serveur dans une boutique de culs terreux ! lui avait dit l'un des hommes qui s'était battu.

- Tu ne feras aucun pas au ministère ou dans une quelconque école de Quidditch tant que je serais en vie, avait ajouté un oncle.

Une fois tous les invités partis, Narcissa s'était écroulée dans un fauteuil en marmonnant qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais ça. Son fils lui avait remonté le moral puis était parti dans sa chambre pour réviser ses ASPICS.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla à l'aube. Elle se demanda pourquoi son corps était tout endoloris. Sa tête lui faisait également un mal fou. La préfète se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée à même le sol. Hermione se releva tout doucement, massant une jolie bosse sans doute due à sa chute. 

Puis elle se souvient. La lettre… Qu'elle n'avait pas finie de lire… Et n'en n'avait aucune envie d'ailleurs. Après les souvenirs, les larmes arrivèrent et coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues. Hermione tenta de se reprendre. Elle avait cours aujourd'hui. Mais il était inutile qu'elle y assiste si son esprit demeurait complètement ailleurs. La jeune fille décida de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune. Elle prit un bain moussant pour essayer de se détendre et de penser à autre chose mais finit en larmes. Finalement, Hermione passa la journée à lire, étudier et jouer avec Pattenrond, entre deux crises de larmes et d'angoisse. Elle réfléchit aussi à une manière de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. La seule solution possible était simple. Trouver rapidement un travail, un logement et retrouver Lucinda. Puis, convaincre les instances Moldues de lui confier sa sœur. A la fin de la journée, alors qu'elle se morfondait sur le canapé, le portrait menant à la salle commune s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait que Harry, Ginny et Blaise qui connaissaient le mot de passe. Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux. Mais non. Une grande silhouette rousse et dégingandée s'avança timidement vers Hermione dont le cœur avait bondit jusque dans la gorge au moins.

- Heu… salut… dit Ron, un peu mal à l'aise. C'est Ginny qui m'a donné le mot de passe. Je… heu… tu n'étais pas en cours… On s'est inquiété…

Hermione, une fois remise de sa surprise, l'invita à s'asseoir. Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne minute, chacun cherchant ses mots ou attendant que l'autre parle.

- Je suis contente de te voir, lâcha finalement Hermione, pour l'inciter à parler.

- Heu… oui… moi aussi. Tu as une sale tête dit donc !

- Merci Ron ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses oreilles devinrent aussitôt rouge et il se tortilla nerveusement sur son fauteuil.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ecoute… Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles et je suis désolé ! Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plait ! ajouta Ron en voyant que Hermione s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. C'était insensé d'oser te demander de choisir entre Malefoy et nous. Ce qu'il a fait prouve qu'il tient à toi. Bon c'est un Serpentard mais il serait peut être temps de dépasser tout ça. Je respecte ton choix et encore une fois, je suis désolé. J'espère que tu voudra bien me pardonner ça !

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, serra le rouquin dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, tous deux émus. Puis, la préfète se détacha de lui.

- J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu trompes Malefoy avec Rogue ?

Hermione releva les yeux, surprise, mais éclata de rire quand elle vit que Ron souriait. Son ami partagea vite son hilarité.

- Non c'est pas avec Rogue... C'est avec Ginny en fait, dit Hermione entre deux fous rire.

La tête de Ron valait vraiment le détour et la préfète repartit de plus belle. Ron, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir se mit également à rire, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'appuya au canapé, plié en deux tandis qu'Hermione se tenait le ventre. Ils partagèrent ainsi un fou rire pendant bien dix minutes. Dès que l'un s'arrêtait, le rire étouffé de l'autre reprenait. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent assis par terre, les abdos douloureux et presque pleurant.

Ron inspirait et expirait bruyamment, comme si il venait de courir le cent mètres et Hermione lui tournait le dos, de peur d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Puis, d'une voix soudainement plus faible et triste, la préfète raconta. Elle lui parla de sa sœur, de son enfance qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une, de ce besoin de travailler et d'avoir des bonnes notes, de ses parents, de la lettre. Elle évoqua aussi la similitude entre l'histoire de Draco et la sienne, son caractère, sa manie de lancer des remarques acides qui cachent une vérité pour que la personne concernée s'en rende compte, de son ancienne insensibilité. Elle déballa son sac, sortant tout ce qui lui pesait depuis longtemps. Elle lui raconta comment ils s'étaient découverts mais aussi comment s'était passé certaines fêtes de familles. Et Ron l'écouta. Il ne lui coupa la parole qu'une fois, pour lui demander si ?. Ensuite, il la réconforta de la meilleure manière possible.

Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. Hermione fit remarquer qu'il aurait du être à son entraînement de Quidditch depuis une demie heure mais Ron répliqua qu'il préférait rester avec elle. Le rouquin eut un peu de mal à tout digérer d'un coup et n'allait certainement pas s'en aller comme ça. Il avait du temps à rattraper.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour ta sœur alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Ca tombe si mal ! Les examens approchent, je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne suis pas majeure, je n'ai pas d'argent, rien où aller !

- Tu peux venir chez moi ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas supporter très longtemps mais c'est déjà ça !

Hermione pouffa de rire. On aurait pu lui dire « cuiller » de toute façon, ça l'aurait aussi fait marrer. Elle était si contente de retrouver Ron qu'elle se sentait limite euphorique. Son ami lui proposa Dumbledore, comme la préfète s'y attendait. C'était peut être un sorcier très puissant, il ne pouvait intervenir dans cette affaire purement moldue. C'était à Hermione seule de se débrouiller. Elle avait pensé à aller chercher Lucinda et s'installer avec elle mais la justice moldue n'accepterait certainement pas… Toujours le même problème, manque d'argent, de logement, de travail… Ron et Hermione passèrent ensuite toute la soirée ensemble et la Gryffondor se fit une joie de l'écraser aux échecs. Ron pesta contre Malefoy mais de bon cœur cette fois. Puis, il décida de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, pour se faire dépecer avec joie par Harry à cause de son entraînement manqué. Au moment où il franchissait le seuil, un hibou grand duc frappa au carreau de la baie vitrée. Hermione courut presque détacher le parchemin à sa patte, le cœur soudainement léger. Il portait le sceau des Malefoy. La préfète ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et ouvrit la lettre d'un geste impatient. Elle fut cruellement déçue. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de marqué.

_Mon petit cœur, _

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'écrire mais ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir ! En fait, je l'ai attendue comme jamais ! Ca m'a donné la force d'aller à l'enterrement de mon père, entouré de Mangemorts. Très joyeux. Tu pourrais aller dans la tour d'astronomie pour vingt deux heures ? Désolé de te pousser à enfreindre les règlements ! Plein de gros bisous !_

Hermione se renfrogna. Il ne lui avait même pas dit pourquoi ! Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas trop de temps mais là, c'était limite vexant. Après le roman qu'elle lui avait écrit ! La préfète jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : dix heures moins cinq. Elle avait tout juste le temps d'y aller. Hermione sortit rapidement de la salle et prit le chemin de la tour. Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit Ginny et Blaise. La rouquine devait sans doute sortir de la retenue générale de Mc Gonagall. Blaise était appuyé d'une manière qui se voulait négligée sur le mur. Il faisait face à une Ginny dont les joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Hermione avait souvent vu le Serpentard parler à des filles, tous âges et maisons confondues, mais là il semblait plutôt nerveux. Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais le trouble de Ginny était également visible. La préfète ravala son sourire et s'approcha d'eux. Blaise croisa son regard en l'entendant arriver et sourit.

- Salut Mione ! s'exclama Ginny. Tout c'est bien passé avec Ron ? Il m'a dit qu'il partait te voir ? Il a pas fait de gaffes j'espère ! Il a loupé son entrainement de Quidditch, Harry était fou furieux ! Mais il comprendra ! Alors raconte !

- Doucement ! protesta Hermione en riant. Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard ! Il faut que je file là. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire pareil, avant de te faire pincer dans les couloirs à cette heure !

- Bien mademoiselle la préfète ! A vos ordres ! acquiesça la rouquine en se mettant au garde à vous. A plus tard alors !

Elle leur adressa un petit signe de main et tourna les talons. Hermione attendit qu'elle se soit un peu éloigner avant de regarder en direction de Blaise.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble.

- Alors elle te plait hein ?

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça. J'ai posé exactement la même question à Draco à Noël… Pour toi bien sûr !

- Et tu vas répondre la même chose ?

- Ca se pourrait bien, ouais…

- Dans ce cas je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Fais attention ! Elle a six frères, beaucoup d'amis et des copines qui n'aimeraient pas la voir souffrir.

Blaise sourit et hocha la tête. Il dit que c'était différent avec Ginny. Son caractère était explosif, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres, était intéressante et dynamique, avait beaucoup de passions…

- Le genre de filles que tu n'as pas l'habitude de fréquenter quoi ! résuma Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

- Hé ! protesta Blaise, avant d'admettre que effectivement, il sortait avec beaucoup de « filles faciles ».

Ils se séparèrent à un escalier, le Serpentard descendant vers les cachots et Hermione se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle y parvint avec quelques minutes de retard. Elle regarda un moment le parc et le lac. La nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps et les premières étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel. Hermione aurait pu apprécier si une vague d'inquiétude ne l'avait pas saisie. Et si jamais c'était un mauvais coup des Serpentards ? Elle était seule et isolée… Ou alors elle devenait complètement paranoïaque. Hermione attendit cinq minutes, à faire les cents pas et se poser tout un tas de questions. Soudain, une grande silhouette apparut derrière elle. La préfète sursauta et fit volte face. Puis, un sourire illumina son visage fatigué. Draco se tenait là, un portoloin dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Ils restèrent face à face pendant quelques secondes, se souriant.

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? demanda finalement Draco.

- Hum… Laisse moi réfléchir… J'avoue que ces quelques jours sans toi étaient plutôt… chouettes ! Reposants ! Amusants !

Draco se redressa et s'approcha tout doucement d'Hermione avec la démarche d'un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Il voyait les rayons de la lune étinceler sur les cheveux d'Hermione et ses yeux noisettes pétillants. Sa bouche formait une petite moue adorable et voyant que Draco la fixait, la préfète se mordilla les lèvres.

- Toi non plus tu ne m'a pas manqué ! chuchota Draco en posant les mains sur la taille d'Hermione.

Elle frissonna et se sentit fondre sous le regard du Serpentard. L'odeur de son parfum qu'elle aimait tant lui chatouillait les narines.

- Pas du tout pour être franc ! reprit Draco. En fait…

- Hum tais toi ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle l'agrippa par sa cravate, venant de se rendre compte qu'il était en costard, le forçant à se pencher vers elle pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Draco passa la langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier plus. Ils partagèrent un grand frisson quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Draco colla aussitôt la jeune fille contre son torse, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, l'empêchant de rompre le baiser.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, Hermione se détacha doucement de Draco qui commençait à dévorer son cou de baisers.

- Tu ne devais pas rentrer ce week end ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant avec tendresse, comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas le laisser continuer.

- J'ai convaincu ma mère de me laisser reprendre le portoloin pour passer la nuit ici. Tu m'avais l'air si triste dans ta lettre !

- Je t'adore ! souffla Hermione, les lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je sais, je sais ! Je suis irrésistible !

- Mon petit prétentieux me manquait ! s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune, enlacés, en évoquant ces quelques jours passés loin l'un de l'autre. Draco fit rire la préfète plus d'une fois en évoquant le repas de famille qui avait faillit tourner à l'hécatombe. Lui même eut du mal à reprendre son souffle quand Hermione lui raconta la dispute dans la tour Gryffondor. Elle évita par contre de l'inquiéter à propos de sa sœur et se promit de lui parler de la situation quand Draco aurait tout réglé. Ils ne virent pas les heures passer, lovés dans le canapé. Vers une heure du matin, étant donné qu'Hermione était épuisée, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Draco fut surpris en entrant dans sa chambre. Effectivement, plusieurs de ses vêtements étaient éparpillés, sur le bureau, l'armoire ou le lit.

- Il y avait ton odeur dessus, expliqua Hermione en rougissant un peu, ce que Draco trouva adorable.

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent presque instantanément, Hermione précieusement serrée dans les bras du Serpentard. Le réveil fut plutôt brutal. Comme la préfète avait du mal à s'endormir et par conséquences à se lever, elle avait emprunté un réveil à Ginny. Il se déclencha vers sept heures dans un carillonnement de cloches. Draco se fit une joie de l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur et Hermione ne fit même pas une remarque. Elle resta dans ses bras, la tête posée sur le torse de Draco et lui fit remarquer qu'il avait loupé l'aurore.

- Tu sais, à propos de notre dispute… commença Draco, après un moment de silence.

- J'aurais jamais du te demander une chose pareille, coupa la préfète l'air un peu honteuse. Je n'ai pas été correcte. Tu avais besoin de moi et je ne pensais qu'à ma petite personne.

Draco l'embrassa doucement, comme pour montrer qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Tous deux savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter car la responsabilité de la dispute revenait à la Gryffondor. Ils parlèrent ensuite de leur nuit passée ensemble car Draco avait peur qu'elle regrette.

- En fait, j'aimerais même recommencer… murmura Hermione, sans le regarder. Mais je dois aller prendre ma douche.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi. Comme ça on ferait d'une pierre deux coups, répondit Draco sans trop s'attendre à une réponse positive.

- C'est une expression moldue, mon cœur ! Tu vas mal tourner fait attention !… Et ça marche pour la douche, ajouta-t-elle sans réussir à empêcher son visage de se colorer d'un joli rouge.

Le Serpentard sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et prit Hermione dans ses bras, pour la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, où ils prirent donc leur douche ensemble…

Une fois habillés et leurs affaires préparées, Draco reprit le portoloin en direction de son manoir. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Te shoote pas trop avec mes pulls, ajouta-t-il avant de partir avec un clin d'œil pour la préfète.

Hermione, beaucoup plus joyeuse que ces derniers jours, s'en alla déjeuner. Elle croisa une bande de Serpentards qui se permirent de commentaires sarcastiques mais sans plus. Elle retrouva Ginny, Lavande et Parvati dans la Grande Salle. Elle leur raconta la visite de Draco dans les moindres détails, en évitant l'épisode de la douche…

La journée se passa très bien, Hermione ne descendant plus de son petit nuage rose. Elle été resté avec Harry et Ron, heureux comme tout de s'être retrouvés. Ils avaient partagé une ballade le long du lac, riant et plaisantant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry avait ensuite filé à sa retenue, comme il allait devoir le faire tous les jours jusque la fin de l'année... Lui, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Parvati, Lavande et presque le quart des Gryffondors… Dean et Seamus ne vinrent pas vraiment s'excuser auprès de la préfète mais il en fut tout comme. Hermione dîna avec ses trois amies puis elles se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque où les révisions allèrent de bon train pendant deux longues heures. Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement au rayon potions, juste au moment où Blaise entrait dans la bibliothèque. Lavande et Parvati allèrent l'aider, sous les regards mi amusés mi gênés de Blaise et Ginny.

Hermioen rentra ensuite dans sa salle commune. Son moral descendit en flèche quand elle vit la lettre, toujours posée sur la table basse. Et la douleur et l'inquiétude furent de retour. Comment avait elle put oublier sa sœur, trop occupée par de nouvelles expériences dans la salle de bain ! La préfète fut également submergée par une vague de honte qui fit à nouveau craquer ses barrières. Elle se mit à pleurer de tout son soûl, s'étonnant qu'une pareille quantité de larmes fut stockée dans son corps. Elle avait tenu bon toute la semaine, devant Ron, devant Draco et ses amis. Mais dès que Hermione était rentrée dans la salle commune, la réalité l'avait à nouveau percutée de plein fouet. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

Et si… Si elle demandait à Mc Gonagall ? Après tout, son professeur connaissait aussi très bien le monde les Moldus et pourrait l'aider à trouver une solution. Hermione se fit une tisane, assortie de quelques somnifères avant d'aller se coucher… dans le lit de Draco.

* * *

Draco dormait déjà depuis un moment. Les nuages avaient envahit le ciel, privant les habitants du manoir de la vue des étoiles. Seule la lune apparaissait de temps en temps? 

Dans la nuit d'un noir d'encre. Les alentours du manoir étaient calmes, pas un bruit ne venait troubler la tranquillité des habitants… Et des ombres discrètes se faufilaient jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure dont l'intérieur était protégé par un sort anti transplanage, renforcé par Dumbledore pour qu'aucun membre de la famille Malefoy ne puisse entrer. Mais les ombres ne comptaient pas transplaner. Elles marchaient tout simplement. Et tout aussi simplement, elles frappèrent à la porte. Elles attendirent qu'un elfe de maison vienne ouvrir… Et elles le tuèrent, simplement. Le sang imprégnait maintenant le sol de la luxueuse maison. Et les ombres entraient. Deux étages au dessus, Draco se réveilla en sursaut. L'alarme magique s'était mise en route. Des étrangers venaient de pénétrer dans la maison, à quatre heures seize du matin… Sans attendre plus longtemps, Draco enfila pantalon et tee shirt. Il prit sa baguette magique, murmura un « lumos » et se précipita vers la chambre de sa mère. Il entra en coup de vent et la trouva habillée, baguette à la main. Le fils et la mère échangèrent un regard terrifié. C'était des Mangemorts et tous deux le savaient. Ils savaient aussi que seule la fuite était possible si ils voulaient rester en vie. Les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient chargés de la surveillance n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Draco voulait mettre sa mère à l'abri puis revenir se battre. C'était tout de même sa maison et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser à ces pilleurs. Draco prit donc sa mère par le bras et ils dévalèrent des escaliers dérobés qui menaient à la cuisine. Deux elfes s'y trouvaient, littéralement terrifiés. Draco leur ordonna de partir et de se cacher puis sortit en trombe dans le jardin. Ils coururent dans la nuit sombre, uniquement éclairés à la lueur de leurs baguettes. Ils entendirent rapidement le bruit de poursuivants. Des sorts les frôlèrent et Narcissa s'essoufflait. Elle était une femme d'intérieure, et non une adolescente. Draco ne voulait pas lancer de sorts qui risquaient de les faire repérer. Ils ralentirent un peu la cadence en arrivant à proximité d'un petit bois. Draco accorda à sa mère cinq minutes de pause mais ils ne purent attendre plus longtemps. Ils reprirent leur course un peu à l'aveuglette. Les branches fouettaient leurs visages, les ronces meurtrissaient leurs jambes, ils trébuchaient, tombaient, se relevaient. C'était une course pour la vie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de pur cauchemar, égratignés, blessés, trempés de sueur et au bord de l'épuisement qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Draco fit léviter sa mère, presque au bord de l'évanouissement dans un chêne massif et il la rejoignit. Ils reprirent leur souffle à quelques mètres de hauteur, assis sur une grande branche et adossés au tronc. Draco murmura « nox » et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le serpentard sentait que son pantalon était imbibé de sang. De nombreuses égratignures le brûlaient au visage et sur les bras.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit ça… murmura Narcissa. Les derniers des Malefoy fuyant les Mangemorts et se réfugiant dans un arbre… Je crois que cela m'aurait beaucoup fait rire…

- Je suis désolé mère… Tellement désolé…

- Hermione t'en a appris des mots dit donc !

Draco ne releva pas le sarcasme et décida de le prendre de manière positive. Il se disputa avec sa mère quelques minutes et finit par lui faire accepter qu'il se devait de retourner là bas. Draco abandonna donc Narcissa, descendit du chêne et se mit en route, le cœur lourd et les sens en éveil. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver à la lisière du bois, après s'être caché des quelques Mangemorts qui fouillaient le bois, le souffle d'une explosion le projeta sur le sol. Une intense lumière rouge et orangée troubla l'obscurité de la nuit. Draco se releva un peu hébété et fit quelques pas hésitants en direction du manoir. Il crut d'abord que ses yeux le trompaient. Puis il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait plus de manoir. Juste un nuage de poussière, de fumée et de feu qui se dressait sordidement à la lueur de la lune. Et au dessus se dressait la marque des Ténèbres. La maison des Malefoy, château envié par des générations de sorciers qui s'étaient succédés, venait de disparaître. Elle emportait avec tout leur héritage, tous leurs biens. Draco se laissa tomber à terre, sous le choc. Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il resta là. Il se souvenait seulement que les bruits autour l'avaient forcés à se cacher puis à rejoindre sa mère. Ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble, main dans la main et en silence. Ils arrivèrent près de leur ancien manoir dont il ne restait qu'un tas de ruines fumantes et furent accueillis par les Aurors. Ils furent envoyés au ministère, interrogés pendant une heure et demie. Puis, Dumbledore lui même fit son apparition et demanda au chef des Aurors de remettre son interrogatoire au lendemain, car ce n'étaient pas des criminels. Draco et sa mère furent installés dans un appartement du ministère surveillé constamment. Narcissa avait encore du mal à réaliser et semblait prendre tout cela pour un cauchemar. Elle s'endormit rapidement en laissant Draco contempler l'aurore.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment la connotation que le jeune homme lui donnait. Il se rappela tout de même qu'il était encore là pour l'admirer et que ce n'était déjà pas mal.

Il se souvint tout à coup de la chaîne qu'il gardait autour du cou sans jamais s'en séparer. Il ne la sentait même plus à force. Le bijou était là, comme toujours.

Et si Hermione n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie ? Draco se demanda ce qu'il serait maintenant. Sans doute tatoué et à la botte de Voldemort, son père serait en vie, sa mère en train de dépérir et le manoir encore debout… Mais il ne l'aurait pas elle, et tout ce que Voldemort pouvait lui offrir en échange n'égalait cela en aucun cas. Et si il n'avait jamais renié ses principes ? Et si les sentiments ne l'avaient pas transformé ? Et si...

Draco garda le bijou fermement enserrée dans sa main jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne.

* * *

Vala ! Je sais la dernière partie était écrite d'un style plutôt différent mais je me sens d'humeur nostalgique… Et une fleur bleue irrécupérable, je sais je sais… 

J'espère que votre rentrée c bien passée (nan pke yen a qui la ft le 19 hi hi hi !) et jvous souhaite tt plein de courage pr cette nouvelle année !

Ro bizous ! Pte Garce


	24. chap 23

J'ai un exposé sur Louis Philippe qui m'attends alors passons les bavardages et rep aux reviews :

Mme Boris jardel : je suis contente de te revoir ! Pas trop décue de la réconciliation ? vala la suite et merki de ta review !

Flo 90 : merki ! (jsuis aussi inspirée que toi pr les commentaires ! lol)

Je viens de finir le 6 et j'ai pas vrt aimé. Il se passe pas grand-chose. En plus quelle idée de faire mourir Dumbledore ! Harry va finir complètement dépressif !

Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizou

(inconnue qui n'a pas voulu signer, alors je t'appellerai le castor blond) : mdr ! ba tu sais c pas si terrible que ça d'etre blonde ! moi j'ai que des mèches (naturelles alors t'imagine cmt jme fais chambrer tt les jours…) et ca me gêne pas plus que ça ! lol

Mais c vrai que lire les 22 chap à la suite et en une jrné, jsais pas si c possible.

K+ c le rating, une sorte d'avertissement et ca correspond à tt public. Après ya K+ (à éviter aux plus jeunes), T (déconseillé aux moins de 13) et M (déconseillé aux moins de 18) vala vala !

En tt cas merci bcp de ta review ! bizouS

Petite luna : slt ! j'adore tes reviews, elles st tjs super longues :)

Faire réapparaître le manoir ? C pas bête, jy avais pas pensé… Mais je préfère que Draco et Narcissa se trouvent autre chose, comme si ils laissaient une partie de leur vie derrière eux, tu vois ?

T'inquiète pas pr les Mangemorts, je leur réserve un bel avenir ! Je rentre ton adresse msn ce week, comme ca tu seras prévenue.  
Tu devrais combattre la flemme je suis sure que tu ns ferais qq chose de super ! Merki pr t encouragements, mes études vt à peu près bien et j'espère qu'il en est de même chez toi ! Jte laisse pr la suite des aventures ! lol

Bizzzz

Lily14 : contente de voir que tu aimes ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! bizou

Emily Lovegood : très contente que tu ait aimé pke j'ai cherché pas mal de tps pr trouver ce que pourrai se balancer une vieille famille d'aristos ! mdr

Vala la suite qui j'espère ta plaira ! merki de ta review et ro bizou !

Rose Potter : ba vi, j'étais ds une période nostalgique et puis tt peut pas tjs etre rose, ca serait pas marrant ! Et je leur mets plus rien sur le dos, promit ! lol

C vrai que si j'écris tjs du mm style ca doit être lassant pr vs. Super contente de voir que tu as aimé les réconciliations, jme suis pas mal creusé la tête pr trouver ! Vala, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Encore merki et bizous !

souffle-de-vie : ouais vive les fleurs bleues ! lol

J'ai bientôt 18ans (en décembre si ça t'intéresse, j'accepte chèques, cartes de crédit et liquide sans pb ! loool) pk ? Marrant, c bien la première fois qu'on me le demande.

Pr awesome j'avais cherché ds le dico ! (mal sans doute mais alors c de la faute de mes mèches blondes !) pourtant mon niveau d'anglais est à peu près potable…

Contente de voir que tu combat la flemme pr me laisser une review :) ro bizouS !

Hazel Malfoy : une nouvelle revieweuse ! ouéééééé ! lol

le 30septembre ? J'ai pas trop envie de te tuer, ca doit etre long à force… mais qu'est ce que tu fais pr rentrer aussi tard ?

Moi je voulais te remercier pr tt ces jolis compliments que j'accepte un peu gênée qd mm mais qui me ft chaud au cœur et trop trop trop (…) plaisir ! (jsuis tte rouge dvt mon ordi… d'ailleurs je dois régler ce pb, une garce ne devrait pas etre émue com ça ! lol)

Encore merci et j'espère vrt que la suite te plaira ! Gros bizzzous !

kAMI : merki bcp, jsuis très touchée. Ca fait super plaisir de voir que sa fic est apprécié (encore plus qd elle fait parti des favoris :p)

Dsl si j'ai mi du tps pr ce chap mais j'ai fait ma rentrée et j'avais vrt mais vrt pas bcp de tps pr moi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, bizou !

Rosalie Johanson : contente de voir que tu as aimé ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas laisser Narcissa à la rue !

Et vi, il va y avoir un Ginny Blaise sans doute bcp plus explicite ds le prochain chap.

Faut que j'aille voir ta fic d'ailleurs, ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas eu le tps de lire des fics !

Encore merci et bizzz !

l.minimoi : contente de te revoir et merki bcp ! vala le chap j'espère que tu seras pas décue. Bizz

jay : slt za toi qui a la chance d'etre de mes revieweurs préférés, tjs là à me motiver :p

Ca va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter :D mm si je suis un peu deg par le 6ème tome. Tu l'a lu ? Et moi jsuis contente que tu sois contente de mon chap ! lol

J'espère que ta rentrée c bien passée (a moins que sois déjà en vac) que tt va bien de ton côté aussi (ca devrait, j'ai publié un nouveau chap ! loool ! non t'inquiète pas j'ai pas prit la grosse tête mais j'm bien me jeter des fleurs après une dure jrné !)

Ro bizous et encore merciiiiiiii :)

Darkim the queen of konery : là, maintenant, tt de suite ? D'acc ! lol

Dsl encore une fois pr le délai mais bon, j'étais occupée à courir aux quatre coins de la ville. Ma rentrée ! Arf ! C très sympa la fac mais faut comprendre cmt ca marche… Et toi ? Je sais mm pas ce que tu fais au fait… En tt cas j'espère que tu sera pas déçu par ce chap !

Merki bcp de ta review et bizou !

Love-pingo : coucou ! ta pas l'air de bcp aimer Ron ! lol Je pouvais pas les laisser se faire la tête indéfiniment ! et puis j'ai fait un sondage et la majorité était pour ! Alors j'ai suivit mwa ! C la démocratie ! lol merki de ta review, jsuis contente de te revoir ! Bizzz

Poupoux : super ! si t à fond dedans c que ca devait être bien ! Ba oué jsuis un peu sadique sur les bords mais bon si tt était rose, ca serait pas crédible nan ?

Tu t'ennuie de Draco ! T'inquiète pas, il rentre ds ce chap ! Pr Narcissa tu vas aussi découvrir ce qu'elle va devenir ds ce chap mais elle va très bien s'en sortir !

Vala vala, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! BizouS

* * *

22) ben… chap 22 ! 

Draco suivit docilement Dumbledore dans les couloirs du ministère. Le directeur avait accepté qu'il parle également au nom de sa mère, à qui le jeune Malefoy voulait éviter ces désagréments. Elle avait vu son manoir, et par conséquence tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, détruit en l'espace de quelques secondes. De quoi être déstabilisé. La journée serait longue, une fois de plus, songea amèrement Draco, alors qu'une horde de sorciers confinés dans l'ascenseur se poussaient pour faire de la place à l'éminent Dumbledore. Vers dix heures du matin, autrement dit après une ou deux heures de sommeil agité pour Draco, le vieux sorcier était en personne venu le chercher. Direction ministre de la magie, pour tout d'abord parler aux Aurors chargés de l'enquête. Ensuite, il faudrait se rendre sur place pour tenter de récupérer les affaires qui auraient pu être épargnées. Il fallait également discuter du sort des Malefoy, maintenant sans toit mais aussi veiller à leur protection. Dumbledore craignait que les Mangemorts ne s'arrêtent pas là. Personnellement, Draco commençait à en avoir assez. Sa semaine de deuil à peine terminée, il devait déjà se replonger dans des histoires impossibles… La matinée se passa relativement bien. La confiance que Dumbledore semblait avoir instauré en Draco imposait aux Aurors qui l'interrogeait d'oublier leurs vieilles rancunes envers les Malefoy. Tout s'était donc bien déroulé mais le jeune homme craignait bien de ne pas leur avoir apporté grand chose. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu les Mangemorts, qui de toute façon étaient cagoulés, ni combien ils étaient. Après un repas rapide, un groupe d'Auror l'avait accompagné sur les ruines de son ancien manoir. Draco les parcourut sans trop savoir que faire, jetant un œil de temps à autre à un objet rescapé. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de ramener quoi que ce soit. Le manoir et tout ce qui s'y rattachait appartenait à une autre époque qu'il préférait oublier. Enfin, Draco se montra intraitable sur son avenir. Sa mère et lui allaient acheter une autre demeure où Narcissa resterait sous bonne protection, Draco finirait ses études à Poudlard et continuerai comme prévu dans une école magique de médecine. Après maintes négociations, il finit par tout obtenir et sa journée s'acheva dans un dîner en tête à tête avec Narcissa.

Cette même journée fut pour Hermione un cauchemar. Elle s'installait tranquillement à table pour le petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry, quand le courrier était arrivé. Les trois amis avaient plaisanté un moment puis Ginny était venu près d'eux, la mine grave. Elle tenait en main un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

- Tu devrais lire ça, Mione, murmura-t-elle à son amie.

La préfète, vaguement inquiète, déplia le journal pour y découvrir inscrit en gros titre « Le manoir de l'illustre famille Malefoy attaqué dans la nuit par les Mangemorts ». Son tient soudainement pâle, Hermione ouvrit d'un geste fébrile et commença à lire, Ron et Harry par dessus son épaule. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en lisant que ni Narcissa ni Draco avaient été tués et se trouvaient en lieu sûr. Par contre, la suite de l'article affirmait que le ministère, et que Dumbledore avait personnellement caché certaines informations sur la mort de Lucius Malefoy.

- Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le jeune Draco Malefoy semble être un parricide, bien que l'enquête démontre que la situation de légitime défense le permettait. Le jeune homme ne sera donc pas poursuivit, acheva Harry d'un ton monocorde.

- Toute l'école va être au courant avant midi, gémit Hermione. Génial !

- Les Serpentards sont déjà au courant de cela il me semble, objecta Harry.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ron. Pourtant ils ne font jamais aucun commentaire là dessus.

- Parce que ils admirent ce qu'à fait Draco même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'avouera. La plupart sont condamnés à suivre la voie de leurs parents. Draco l'a refusé et pour ça, les Serpentards lui voueront une admiration sans bornes. Mais ils n'avoueront jamais ça non plus, évidemment, répondit Ginny.

Harry, Hermione et Ron tournèrent tous les trois la tête en même temps, l'air surpris.

- C'est Blaise qui me l'a dit, ajouta la rouquine en se levant brusquement de table pour aller rejoindre Lavande et Parvati, alors qu'Hermione s'étouffait dans son jus de citrouille en tentant de cacher un éclat de rire.

Harry suivit des yeux la jeune Weasley, sourcils froncés et sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire. Hermione sut qu'il avait comprit et orienta la conversation sur Draco. Elle restait tout de même inquiète.

Durant la matinée, un grand nombre d'élèves, ce qui étonna beaucoup Hermione, vint l'encourager ou simplement lui glisser un petit mot gentil. Harry en fut également estomaqué et Ron fit simplement remarquer que l'école semblait bien plus tolérante.

Au lieu de retrouver ses amies pour le repas de midi, Hermione décida d'aller voir le professeur Mc Gonagall. Après tout, n'avait elle pas dit qu'en cas de problème, la préfète pouvait venir la trouver ? Hermione arriva dans sa salle juste après la sonnerie et son professeur lui fit signe de rentrer après que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle. Elle ferma la porte et s'installa à son bureau.

- Vous désirez des nouvelles de monsieur Malefoy je présume ?

- Si vous en savez plus que dans le journal oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Je ne sais malheureusement rien de plus mais je sais qu'actuellement, il doit se trouver avec le professeur Dumbledore, vous n'avez donc aucun soucis à vous faire.

- Dans ce cas… Mais serait il possible de le rejoindre, où qu'il soit ? demanda Hermione d'un air gêné en admirant le bout de ses chaussures.

Son professeur esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Le fait qu'il ait déjà put vous rendre visite ? est déjà exceptionnel. Votre couple apporte beaucoup à Poudlard, inconsciemment sans doute, mais cela ne vous donne pas ce genre de privilèges…

- Bien sûr, je comprends, balbutia Hermione, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais… en fait… je… heu

Avouer ses problèmes personnels à son professeur de Métamorphose lui semblait vraiment étrange. Mais avait elle le choix ? Qui d'autre pouvait l'aider ? Hermione se souvient brusquement avoir répété à Draco que demander de l'aide n'était pas un signe de faiblesse. Alors pourquoi hésitait elle autant ? Mc Gonagall ne disait rien, attendant calmement que son élève préférée se décide à parler. Hermione s'humecta les lèvres et réussit à lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, plutôt interrogateurs, de son professeur.

- J'ai un petit problème que je ne sais pas vraiment comment régler… murmura la préfète en baissant à nouveau les yeux, comme si avouer qu'elle était incapable de s'en sortir seule était affreusement gênant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mc Gonagall affichait un air hésitant entre la surprise, la colère et la tristesse. Elle ne savait visiblement pas trop comment réagir. C'était un prolbème complexe car la législation moldue était différente de la leur. Elle promit néanmoins de se renseigner et de lui apporter toute l'aide possible.

Hermione prit congé de son professeur poliment et regagna la Grande Salle. Les cours de l'après midi furent éprouvant à l'approche des examens mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la tête ailleurs, pensant sans relâche soit à Draco, soit à Lucinda. Elle fit sa petite tonne de devoirs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, révisa une heure et demie avec Harry et s'accorda une pause pour aller manger. Elle croisa Blaise dans les couloirs en regagnant ses appartements, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils discutèrent durant plus d'une heure. Une fois seule, toutes les pensées d'Hermione se dirigèrent vers sa sœur, si bien qu'il lui fut impossible de continuer ses révisions. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un hibou vint frapper au carreau. La préfète eut peur que ce soit une lettre de ses parents mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant l'écriture de Draco. Il lui avait parlé des évènements de la veille sans trop de détails, ayant sans doute peur que le courrier soit intercepté.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, tout se passe bien même si ces bureaucrates sont parfois chiants à en crever. J'espère que tes révisions se passent bien, je rentre pour le week end si possible et t'envoie plein de bisous en attendant. Je t'aime, Draco, _ajoutait il.

Hermione sourit et se sentit plu légère. Draco allait revenir et Mc Gonagall pourrait sans doute lui apporter l'aide nécessaire. Peut être que les choses finiraient par s'arranger…

La jeune Gryffondor révisa encore un peu puis, sentant que cela ne servait à rien de s'acharner, décida d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Hermione voyait deux elfes de maisons qui se disputaient l'un de ses affreux tricots. Ils gesticulaient en poussant des cris perçants jusqu'au moment où Ron qui surgissait de nulle part et shootait dans les deux créatures. Elle se tourna vers Ron, tandis que l'on déposait dans son cou un tendre baiser. Elle voulut s'approcher du rouquin pour lui hurler dessus mais à la place laissa échapper un soupir, sans doute lié aux caresses qui la faisaient frémir. Quelque chose était illogique… 

Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, pour se trouver face à ceux de Draco, amusés et moqueurs. Son pouce allait et venait d'une manière lascive et terriblement sensuelle sur sa cuisse dénudée. Il était allongé à côté d'elle et se pencha pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Bon réveil ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Hum… Des plus sympathiques ! acquiesça Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles et Hermione se pelotonna contre la poitrine de Draco qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Alors, raconte moi tout ! réclama la jeune femme.

Draco entreprit de lui narrer ses derniers jours. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé une très jolie maison dans la banlieue Londonienne et sa mère s'y était installée, surveillée constamment par des Aurors.

- Elle n'est pas trop choquée ? demanda la préfète en continuant de somnoler.

- Je crois bien qu'elle a connu pire. Et puis, elle fait preuve d'un optimisme sans bornes depuis que mon père est mort. C'en est inquiétant ! Elle m'a sortit hier soir que notre nouvelle maison était de toute façon bien plus jolie qu'un manoir sordide et qu'on ferait finalement bien de remercier les Mangemorts pour ce coup de pouce…

Hermione éclata de rire et Draco sentit son cœur de gonfler de joie, rien qu'à ce simple son.

- Au fait, je devais te demander… murmura le Serpentard, un peu hésitant. Ma mère pensait que… heu…

- Mouis ?

- Tu pourrais peut être… enfin si tu veux hein… heu… T'installeràlamaison ?

- Hein ? s'exclama Hermione, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- T'installer… a…. la… maison… reprit Draco, plus confiant et un peu ironique.

Hermione se tourna tout doucement vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. A sa grande surprise, la préfet vit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Alors, la Gryffondor lui raconta pour Lucinda. Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco entreprenait de sécher ses pleurs, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'ils allaient tout arranger car ils seraient ensemble.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, réalisant tout juste à quel point il lui avait manqué.

* * *

Court oui je sais mais je manque vrt de tps ! 

J'ai eu une idée cette semaine pour ce qui est d'une suite à cette fic mais je sais pas vrt si je vais le faire. Tout dépend des idées que j'aurais mais si ce n'est pas le cas, le prochain chapitre sera sans doute l'épilogue. Pr ceux qui suivent « l'Aurore » je suis en cours d'écriture et avec un peu de chance, le prochain chap sera là ds le mois d'octobre !

En attendant, je vous laisse me motiver ac plein de reviews !

BizouS à ts et bonnes vacs à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !


	25. épilogue

Ouiiiiiiii ! je sais ! je suis (très) en retard ! Mais je voulais un bon épilogue et comme l'inspiration était pas avec moi j'ai préféré attendre ! Et faut dire, j'ai pas eu bcp de temps pour moi, et qd y'en avait, il était consacré à dormir et aux amis… En tout cas, j'espère de tout cœur que vs allez aimez !

R.A.R.

Mme A Malefoy : vi c vrai ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Si j'ai ta parole, alors jte fais confiance :p merki de ta review bizzz

Hanvu : ben vala l'épilogue ! en espérant que ca te plaise ! ro bizouS

Flo90 : et pr respecter aussi la tradition : merci !

Lily rose : ben il te reste encore pas mal de chap ! j'espère qu'ils vt te plaire autant que les premiers, si tu as pas déjà finit ! Bizou et merki de ta review

Lulu : lol ! j'espère t'avoir convertie aux Draco Mione alors ! merci bcp pr tes compliments, ca me touche tjs énormément ! bizou za toi d'une garce (kwa ? tu l'aime pas mon pseudo ?)

Poupoux : oué pas de critique détaillée c scandaleux :D

Pas grave du retard, c pas moi qui vais te faire la morale là-dessus… Tu as écrit : c les vac… BEN PAS POUR MOI ! arhem… Excuse, c les nerfs… Faire mi septembre mi décembre sans pause c très violent… :p Vala enfin l'épilogue ! Merki d'être tjs là, bizouS

Castor blond : mdr ! je vois que tu as adopté le pseudo ! Merki à toi d'être passé, bizou !

Petite luna : bjr za toi ! vi tu as raison, autant écrire court mais bien ! Et c pas grave si tu poste pas des reviews à chaque fois ! Jsuis une garce mais jvais pas te frapper pr ça tkt pas :p

Sur msn, jvais essayer d'y mettre les pieds ce week mais c chaud avec tout ce que j'ai à faire (moi aussi c galère les études !) Et vi déjà l'épilogue, moi aussi ca me rend tte chose… J'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bizzz

Love pingo : merci X 15 (ya pas de synonymes à merci c un peu embêtant…) mais t'aura plus l'occasion de me dire de continuer… sniffff ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira !

l.minimoi : avt la fin du mois ? arhem… c'était quel mois déjà ? Me souvient plus ! Trop de fatigue en moi ! lol. Dsl du retard mais l'inspi manquait alors… Vala le dernier chap, merciii d'être passé ! Bizzz

Rosalie Johanson : ba vi ils vt habiter ensemble ! Mione est pas sadique qd mm ! Et jvoulais pas vs faire ça :) merki de ta review, bizou ! J'espère que ta fic avance bien !

* * *

23) épilogueuh !

- Ben t'en fais une tête Mione ! fut la première parole que sortit Ron à la préfète.

- Ouais bonjour à toi aussi ! répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est parce qu'on a fait des bêtises jusqu'à pas d'heure avec Draco !

Ron fit une grimace effarée tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

- Comment il va Malefoy ?

- Bien, visiblement. Le pauvre, il a quand même perdu son père et son manoir dans la même année.

Hermione se servit du jus de citrouille et continua à parler avec Harry, Parvati et Lavande. Ils s'étonnaient que la préfète ne s'angoisse pas déjà pour les examens mais Hermione répondit simplement qu'elle en avait vu trop cette année. Il lui fallait plus que les ASPICS pour stresser. Au moment où Lavande expliquait que les examinateurs seraient fouillés par peur d'une attaque Mangemorte, Ron recrachait son porridge et commençait à s'étouffer. Hermione lui frappa vigoureusement dans le dos, tandis que les Gryffondors pouffaient de rire. Ce rire fut bientôt remplacé par la stupeur. Parvati secoua le bras de Lavande et montra du doigt l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Hermione se retourna et comprit pourquoi les élèves semblaient tout à coup plus calmes.

Ginny et Blaise venaient d'entrer main dans la main. Ils hésitèrent un moment puis se séparèrent, alors que les rumeurs reprenaient de plus belle. Hermione et Harry se tournèrent alors vers Ron, dont le visage rouge n'indiquait rien de bon. Ses oreilles semblaient littéralement fumer.

- Ron reste calme s'il te plait ! demanda Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

- Et sinon on sort et tu iras taper dans les murs, ajouta Harry.

- Une manie totalement stupide qu'ont les mecs, si tu veux mon avis, compléta Lavande, arrachant un sourire à la préfète.

- Bonjour ! claironna Ginny en s'installant à table, comme si elle ne voyait pas les regards incrédules de ses camarades.

Ron semblait mener un combat intérieur. Il finit par frapper des poings sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Puis, il se leva et fila à grandes enjambées hors de la pièce, après avoir fusillé Blaise du regard.

- Bah, il est mignon pour un Serpentard ! fit Lavande en haussant les épaules.

- Et puis après Hermione, moi plus rien ne me surprends, ajouta son amie.

Ginny leur sourit, visiblement heureuse de leur accueil. Hermione et elle se plongèrent immédiatement dans le récit des évènements, tandis qu'Harry partait rejoindre Ron.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco faisait son entrée, tout sourire. Il serra la main à Blaise et lui adressa un clin d'œil plus parlant que des mots. Puis, il traversa la Grande Salle pour la table des Gryffondors. Il embrassa Hermione qui l'accueillit, rayonnante.

Enfin, il se posa à leur table, discutant avec les filles et même Neville comme si il faisait ça tout les jours. Cette matinée allait rester dans les souvenirs marquants de Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione posa ses sacs sur le seuil de la maison, de manière à pouvoir sonner. Elle se trouvait dans une jolie zone résidentielle de Londres, pas très loin du centre ville. La maison située un peu en hauteur était si joliment décorée en fleurs que la jeune femme s'arrêtait pour la contempler à chaque fois. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut ma rouquine préférée ! s'exclama Hermione en brandissant ses sacs. J'ai ramené plein de choses saines pour une super aprèm !

Ginny esquissa un petit sourire, bien que sa mine resta triste, et s'écarta pour laisser son amie entrer. Hermione, habituée à la demeure où elle s'y sentait comme chez elle, déposa sa veste et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Ginny, toujours habillée de son vieux pyjama, la suivit docilement. Elle regarda Hermione renverser ses deux sacs sur la table jusqu'au moment où celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

- C'est pas en restant fringuée avec ton jogging âgé de cinq ans que tu vas attirer un charmant jeune homme chez toi, fit remarquer l'ancienne préfète.

- Il faudrait arranger ma tête aussi, ajouta la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

- Justement, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Manucure, soin du visage, épilation, maquillage… La totale ! Ca vient du nouveau magasin que tu m'as montré sur le chemin de traverse.

- Ha oui… Blaise m'avait offert un peignoir de là bas…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Et une gaffe, une ! Elle s'excusa auprès de Ginny et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller ? Si tu veux pas me subir aujourd'hui je repasserais…

- Non non, je suis contente de te voir, répondit la jeune Weasley en se séparant de son amie.

De toute façon je savais bien que ça allait se terminer, je voulais y croire c'est tout.

Hermione grimaça. Elle avait apprit ce matin par Harry que Blaise avait décidé de rompre avec Ginny. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de quatre ans mais leur couple avait connu bien des difficultés.

Les deux filles s'installèrent devant la télé, qu'Hermione avait fait découvrir à Ginny une fois sorties de Poudlard, avec des tablettes de chocolat et des bonbons de Honeydukes.

Hermione avait choisit une comédie, pensant que son amie avait bien besoin de rire en ce moment. Elles mangèrent donc devant la télé, riant des gags et finissant –sans trop qu'elles comprennent comment- avec une bataille de coussins.

- Mione… murmura doucement Ginny, tombée par terre et qui ne trouvait pas le courage de se relever.

- Huum ?

- Comment tu as fait toi avec Draco ?

Hermione, affalée de tout son long sur le canapé roula sur le côté pour regarder la rouquine. Elle réfléchit un instant. Après avoir brillamment réussit ses examens à Poudlard, Hermione s'était installée chez Draco, avec Narcissa. Les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendues. C'est pendant les vacances qu'Harry avait enfin vaincu Voldemort. Il avait comprit sur le champ de bataille, quand un Mangemort avait faillit tuer Ron, ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Le plus grand des pouvoirs était l'amour. Il avait alors aidé Ginny à se relever et tout en la maintenant par la taille, il avait pointé sa baguette vers le Mage Noir qui ricanait ouvertement en face de lui. Et Harry l'avait mit ce pouvoir. Il avait pensé à Hermione, Ron, Ginny, ses parents, ses camarades, Sirius, Dumbledore… Il avait pensé à tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux. Et l'Avada Kedavra était parti seul, sans qu'il le prononce.

Il s'en était suivit la répression, l'arrêt et condamnation des Mangemorts. Et les tués aussi. Mille. Inconnus comme proches. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas s'arrêter là-dessus.

La vie commune pour deux jeunes gens de dix sept ans n'avait pas été des plus faciles.

Elle aimait Draco, bien sûr, mais leurs vies avaient été passablement compliquées.

Il n'avait pas pu entrer dans l'école de Quidditch qu'il voulait, par pression de la famille. Ils n'avaient pas pu obtenir de prêts à Gringotts. Ils n'avaient pas pu acheter la maison qui leur plaisait tant à Edinburg. L'ombre de Lucius planait. La famille n'avait pas menti en disant que Draco allait payer. La preuve, quatre ans plus tard, ils payaient encore. Un couple résiste à bien des épreuves mais finit toujours pas s'user.

- C'était très douloureux… murmura enfin Hermione. Je suis sorti, j'ai essayé d'oublier. J'ai vu mes amis. Mais ce n'est pas pareil tu sais bien… Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que… heu…

- Non, définitivement non ! s'exclama Ginny, un peu trop vigoureusement. Je pense que c'était la meilleure solution, même si elle fait mal.

- Bon, on va pas plus se morfondre !

Hermione prit le kit beauté qu'elle avait ramené et lança un flacon de « vanille des îles, jolis jeunes hommes compris » à Ginny qui adorait ce produit.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes resplendissaient.

- Allez, met une jolie robe ! Tu vas éblouir Harry ! s'enthousiasma Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

Ginny lui envoya un coussin à la figure et lui tira la langue. L'autre raison de leur rupture était le survivant qui tournait trop autour de la rouquine, d'après Blaise. La jalousie de l'ancien Serpentard avait souvent fait éclater des disputes monumentales. Ginny n'avait pas totalement réussi à chasser Harry de son esprit et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ses derniers temps.

- Ta mère organise un repas avec toute la famille, expliqua Hermione devant l'air interrogatif qu'affichait maintenant son amie.

- Tu as raison, je vais venir ! Lavande et Parvati seront là ?

- Oui, avec Dean, Seamus et Neville. Et Harry…

- Oooh ca va ! protesta Ginny en désignant deux dos nus à Hermione qui choisit le bleu.

Une fois prêtes, elles transplanèrent au terrier. On pouvait déjà deviner la présence de Fred et Georges, d'après les détonations provenant du jardin. Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la maison et trouvèrent une Fleur visiblement épuisée.

- Oh bonjour les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne sais pas où est passé Will, je le cherche partout depuis des heures ! Bill est même allé voir dans les collines !

- Vous devriez l'attacher ! pouffa Hermione.

- Ca c'est une idée… répondit Fleur d'un air songeur.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard à la fois choqué et surprit. Fleur ajouta qu'elle plaisantait et elles pouffèrent à nouveau.

Will, fils de Bill et Fleur, avait environ trois ans et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il allait sans doute être un grand sorcier, étant donné la manière dont il disparaissait soudainement pour se retrouver dans des endroits farfelus. La dernière fois qu'Hermione était venue, il était sur le toit du Terrier et Fleur avait faillit avoir une attaque.

- Il n'est pas à moitié Weasley pour rien, disait souvent Ron en riant.

Hermione et Ginny convainquirent Fleur de venir manger au lieu de se faire des soucis. Elles retrouvèrent les jumeaux, Ron et tout les autres dehors. Sur une longue table s'étalait des plats fumants, des pichets de jus de citrouille et de jolis bouquets de fleurs. Hermione dit bonjour à tout le monde et enlaça une jeune fille. Même yeux, même visage, même cheveux. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, sauf que l'une était plus jeune.

- Bonjour ma Lucinda !

- Bonjour ma Mione !

Elles se sourient avec complicité. Hermione entretenait d'excellents rapports avec sa sœur. Elles avaient toutes deux tant souffert. Mc Gonagall avait finit par trouver une solution, se servant de ses contacts Moldus pour ouvrir une enquête. Elle avait duré trois mois et s'était soldée par une décision que les deux sœurs n'auraient jamais espérée. Lucinda partait vivre avec Draco et Hermione et leur gouvernement leur offrait une pension, afin de combler les dépenses. Maintenant, Lucinda avait dix huit ans et réussissait parfaitement bien. Elles n'avaient jamais reprit contact avec leurs parents, ayant reçu trop de lettre de menaces et d'insultes. Une autre période difficile à surmonter.

- Hé attention avec ma sœur ! grogna Hermione d'un air menaçant à l'adresse de Seamus, avec qui Lucinda sortait depuis six mois.

Puis, la jeune femme se tourna vers une silhouette familière, endormie dans un transat.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa doucement les lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement et il sourit.

- 'lu mon cœur ! Bien cette journée entre filles ?

- Ginny a l'air de s'y faire… Mais ça sera dur.

Hermione contempla un instant le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Dans les bras de Draco, un tout petit bout de chou dormait à points fermés. Il avait des cheveux blonds clair, mais pas autant que son père, un visage fin et pâle.

- Ta fille n'a bavé que trois fois sur ma robe aujourd'hui, fit Draco en souriant.

Il lui tendit le bébé, âgé de trois mois à peine. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Tu devrais aller la coucher. Les jumeaux infernaux vont finir par la réveiller, marmonna Draco en étouffant un bâillement.

Hermione acquiesça, transplana dans la chambre de Ron où Draco avait installé le berceau. Elle déposa Lily, s'assura qu'aucun bruit ne filtrait et revint près de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Tu tiendras toute la soirée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas de problèmes ! Je suis résistant tu sais bien ! affirma Draco avec aplomb en se levant du transat.

- Hum…Toujours prétentieux…

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione, sourire en coin.

- Toujours aussi pénible !

- Serpentard va ! protesta Hermione en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Merci mon cœur !

Hermione rit, releva la tête pour se perdre dans les deux lacs qui n'étaient plus gelés mais pétillants. Ils s'embrassèrent comme au tout début, avec la même passion, la même envie.

- Il y a des chambres pour ça ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux, tandis que Draco s'attaquait au cou d'Hermione.

- Hum ! En voilà une bonne idée ! murmura Draco d'une voix rauque, à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui frissonna.

- Tu peux attendre deux ou trois heures non ? ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Jvais essayer !

Il se détacha d'elle à regret, lui prit la main où il entrelaça ses doigts. Le couple alla s'asseoir à table, où tout le monde accueillait Will ; que Bill avait enfin retrouvé.

- Il va nous rendre fou ! soupira le Weasley en levant les mains vers le ciel, comme si il espérait qu'un miracle empêche Will de se trémousser sur la table en chantant, sous le regard rieur de Parvati, Lavande et Ginny.

- J'espère que la vôtre sera plus calme, ajouta Fleur en le faisant descendre.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, c'est à moitié une Malefoy ! répondit Hermione en riant.

- J'avais tellement espéré que cela n'arrive jamais ! intervint Harry.

- Et toi Potter, c'est quand que tu t'y mets aux rouquins ? ricana Draco

- Mais dès que possible ! renchérit Harry, alors que les oreilles de Ginny devenaient rouge brique.

- Des paroles, toujours des paroles ! rétorqua Draco.

- Bon, vous avez bientôt finit tout les deux ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Il a commencé ! protesta le jeune Malefoy.

- C'est jamais de ta faute, de toute façon ! J'espère sincèrement qu'une chute dans l'escalier arrivera vite !

- Crève Potter ! Tombe de ton foutu balais !

- Fais toi écraser par le magicobus !

- BIEN ! ON VA PASSER A TABLE ! rugit Mme Weasley, qui faisait sa première apparition de la soirée.

Toute la table la salua et le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère festive, ponctuée de pics de la part d'Harry et Draco. Ils étaient devenus amis avec le temps, mais ne l'auraient jamais avoué à haute voix. S'envoyer des vannes était une habitude qu'ils avaient gardé, ais sans le caractère méchant.

Une fois le dessert achevé, Parvati, Lavande, Dean et Seamus choisirent d'aller faire une balade nocturne, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny disparaissaient mystérieusement. Hermione et Draco allèrent s'installer sur le transat et contemplèrent les étoiles.

La tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco, la jeune Gryffondor se demanda que serait sa vie s'ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés ce soir là. Elle était une brillante étudiante en Métamorphose, mère qu'une magnifique petite fille, petite amie d'un homme qu'elle adorait... Pas femme, petite amie seulement. Ils s'étaient séparés, c'est vrai. Un mois. Puis ils étaient revenus naturellement l'un vers l'autre. Plus amoureux que jamais. Et Lily était arrivée.

- Miiiione ! fit une petite voix, arrachant la jeune femme à la contemplation des étoiles.

Draco et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers le petit garçon.

- Oui Will !

- Maman et papa ils ont parlé de vous ! Quand vous zetiez à l'école… Pourquoi vous êtes ensemble ?

Draco embrassa tendrement Hermione dans la nuque et la fit se lever doucement.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Chut ! fit Draco, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Pardonne l'imbécile que je suis d'avoir oublié…

Il posa alors un genou à terre et leva les yeux vers Hermione. Des lucioles brillaient derrière eux, éclairaient ses longs cheveux de lueurs dorées. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de curiosité… et d'amour. Sa bouche en cœur hésitait entre le sourire et la moue. Un vent doux se leva, venant faire onduler ses mèches. Draco sentait tout son cœur chargé d'une émotion intense, aussi profonde que la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Un amour qui lui retournait le ventre dès qu'Hermione le regardait avec un sourire coquin en coin, dès qu'elle riait sa tête légèrement renversée en arrière, dès qu'elle accordait toute son attention à ses livres.

Il ne pensait pas ressentir ça un jour pour une femme.

- Draco… murmura Hermione en contemplant l'homme devant elle.

Elle avait vu le changement dans ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait vu la transition du mépris et de la haine, à l'affection et l'humanité. Elle avait aimé son élégance, son charisme, son allure intouchable, sa générosité, son engament, son humour. Elle aimait tout en lui. Jusqu'aux mèches blondes qui tombaient sur ses yeux, jusqu'à son corps qu'Hermione connaissait tant.

- Hermione, veux tu m'épouser ?

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux noisette, tandis que la jeune femme étouffait un rire.

- Evidemment, idiot !

Draco passa l'alliance qui comprenait un diamant rosé à son doigt.

Il se releva, observa un instant sa fiancée et l'embrassa sans se soucier de tout ceux qui regardaient.

Il sentit alors qu'on tirait sur sa robe.

- Hein, pourquoi ? demandait Will, la tête levée vers le couple enlacé.

- Oui, pourquoi, répondit Draco d'un air songeur, respirant le doux parfum de sa future femme. Comment croire qu'un mot aussi banal puisse être le début d'une grande histoire ?

_**Fin

* * *

**_

Bouhouhouuuuuuuuuuuu ! c finiiiiii ! Plus d'updates ! Ca me fait affreusement drôle de me dire que ma première fic est achevée… J'espère que la fin était pas trop guimauve, mais bon… Fleur bleue irrécupérable jvous dit :p

J'espère qd mm vs avoir bien fait flipper au début du chap (discussion de Mione et Ginny) !

Merki de faire péter ma boite de réception pr ce tt dernier chap ! Merki à ceux qui ont été là dès le début, tout comme à ceux qui ne sont arrivés que tout récemment !

BizouS à tous d'une garce tte triste !


End file.
